Unexpected Friendship and Love
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: Primus comes back after a few months like he promised, but can they face his return with a new companion. Also, when he comes back he unexpectedly brings a terrible problem upon the town and the lives in it.
1. Coming Back to You

**A/N: This is my first MLP story so go easy. There will be a showing of characters from ****Lewis of Equestria, so I don't own the original characters, but I do own Primus and Strings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own. Only Primus and Strings is mine.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Wrong." An X on that. Turn the page.

"Wrong." Another X on that. Turn the page again.

"Wrong." Growing more frustrated with this. Turn the page again, again.

"Oh, very wrong!" Scribbling and blacking out the whole page.

The book closes with a slam and goes into a saddle bag hanging off a tall black cloaked pony. "Why can't they ever get it right?" He asks no one in particular. He continues walking that was unhindered from fixing the book.

"I don't know ask the author or the ones who helped with it." A female voice said from his right.

"I'm not bothering with that it's a waste of time. Besides," He turns his head to look at her. "We're almost there."

The female feels more apprehensive with each inch closer to their destination. She still wonders if they will accept her. After everything she has done will they even listen to her. She at least hopes that they listen to that five letter word.

Primus sees her growing concern. "Look I will place in a good word, don't you worry."

Her relief came fast as she knows that Primus can always help with others. Ever since she met him he's always been helping others who need it and others who never got the chance. She even saw him talk down a high end politician. His only comment once they got out of town was "I hate politics and the ponies that run them."

"I just remembered." Primus looks at her. "Don't you work for a politician?"

Primus gives a sigh. He's been asked that before. "She isn't exactly a politician, more like a close friend." He chuckles at the thought of her reaction to what he's going to do once he makes his announcement to her and others there. He turns his head skyward to look at the bright sky. Not a single cloud and everything is a bright blue, except for the bright yellow circle that everypony calls the sun. Based on his calculations with the distance from the horizon it was around three in the afternoon. They will be there in about two more.

He looks at the road again to notice that it was becoming more trampled on than the one that they left behind. That meant that they are at least getting close to a home. He looks at the pony besides him. Her teal mane and tail. Her green eyes and gray coat. Her green looking horn different from what you might expect because of it being twisted, not like turning but evil style. The only offset from regular ponies is that she is as tall as Primus who stood as tall as a alicorn and the fact that she is too slender than most ponies of her stature and the fact is that she has no cutie mark. Her breath was coming out in quick and short intervals. Primus caught on too what she needs. "You hungry?"

Her head snap up to that. She nodded vigorously because of her energy being sapped away faster than usual. Primus took out a vial from the other saddle bag full of vital things and takes one full of pink fluid and gave it to her. She took the stopper off with her teeth and spits it to the ground and drinks it in one gulp, licking the remains with her tongue. She breathes out with a heavy sigh once she finishes and gives the vial, with the stopper after picking it up, back to Primus. He puts the vial back in and closes it, but not before taking another look to see how much he's got. He was only down to one more. After that she will have to drink from the source. He just hopes he can provide it for her. The concern was written on her face when she sees that he only has one vial left.

"Don't worry; we can make it before we run out." He reassures her. He turns to walk down the trail once again with her following. Because of no clouds there was more heat beating down upon the whole land. Even with this heat Primus will not take off the cloak, but our mare is sweating up a storm. She looks at Primus who doesn't even looks bothered by the heat at all. No faltering, no trying to wipe off the sweat, or even one sign of wetness on his cloak, but that could be attributed to the blackness of the cloak.

"Get on my back." He suddenly commanded.

She looks at him with a confused expression. "What?"

He looks at her, but with a slightly red glint in his eyes, even though his whole head was covered. "GET ON!" He said more sternly.

She nevertheless complied with him as his orders will save her no matter what. She climbed on and tried to wrap her hooves around his neck, the cloak making it tough to do so, but was able to do so. Her breath was coming out a little ragged, but not as bad as when she was hungry. He started walking again this time being more careful of his new passenger. Clouds started to cover the sky, but not the sun so they still had a long time till then.

Eventually a large farm started to show on the horizon. And it looks like…carrots. That means one more farm and they can reach town. He soon passes a cottage on the forest side of the trail. 'Fluttershy.' He'll see her soon. He continues walking with his passenger snoring quietly. 'Awwww, that's sweet. She fell asleep.' It has been a long journey for her. Going though some jobs with him, dodging assassins of her own kind, and keeping her full with her special food, that's got to take a toll on her. He soon passes a farm with apple trees and it looks like they are in full bloom and some with fully grown apples. 'Looks like its harvest time.' He sees a small colorful town a little further on. 'Finally.' He thought with relief.

He continues walking over the bridge that marks the edge of town and takes in the sight. There were ponies everywhere going about their business and or just enjoying their time outside. 'I wonder what's happened since I left.' He walks into town with stares as they never seen a black cloak tall pony carrying a mare on his back, who is still asleep. He soon sees a pink pony that has a pink mane and tail. The pink one takes one look at him and smiles so huge and then zooms off to a place that looks like it can give you diabetes by just looking at it. 'Good.' He was looking for one in particular that might be able to help. He soon comes across a large tree with doors and windows. He goes up to the door and knocks carefully. "It's open." A voice comes from inside.

He opens the door and ducks his head to get inside. Inside are books and books on shelves all over the walls. A small purple dragon with green spines is on a ladder picking out books and placing some back in its proper place. He looks over to the visitor and grins. "Twilight, he's back!" He yells into the upper levels that had a living area.

A head pops up from the level. She gasps and disappeared in a bright flash. She reappeared in the same flash right beside him, who suddenly gives a hug to one of his legs. "Your back!" She looks up to Primus, but didn't expect to see the mare on his back. "Who's she?"

Primus looks back at his sleeping passenger who never even woke from all the yelling. "She's a friend I found while on my travels." He looks back to the purple pony with a purple mane and tail with a pink streak running along the length. A purple, pink, and white star is on her flank as a cutie mark. He lifts his left hoof and ruffles her head being careful of her horn. "How's my favorite bookworm?"

Twilight pushes his hoof away. "I'm doing great. Things haven't changed much since you left, but I'm sure everypony will be happy to see you're back." She looks at him with her big purple eyes. "Did you bring more?"

Primus nods and takes out some books that he had and hoofs it too her. "There were some mistakes, but I was able to fix them." He informs her.

She hugs the books close and starts jumping around, yelling 'Yes' over and over again in a high pitched voice, until she ends up at the dragon who was as tall as her. She calms down from her 'book' high and spoke in her regular voice. "Spike put these on my bed, I'll read them later." She hoofs him the books and he climbs the ladder leading to her bed. Twilight turns back to Primus. "Come on; let's go announce that you're back to everypony." She walks off to the door, but Primus stood in his place. She looks back when she realizes that he wasn't following. "You want to tell her, don't you?" She spoke in a low voice. Primus only nods to convey his answer.

Twilight gives a small sincere smile, knowing his situation. "Spike!" She yells for the dragon again. His head pops from the second level. "Take a letter." He produces a quill and a scroll from nowhere and prepares to write. Twilight clears her throat.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I am sending this message in hopes of you coming to Ponyville to see your old friend again. I don't mean me, but the one that stood by your side for all those years of keeping you safe and your sister. Please come over he really wants to see you._

_Your student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike rolls the scroll and breaths green fire on it changing it into smoke that went out the window and into the castle into the distance. He comes down on the ground floor and grabs some more books from the center table and climbs another ladder to organize more. "Spike." Twilight calls to him. Spike turns to look at them. "Why don't you come with us?" He gives a smile and jumps down. He hops onto her back and together with Primus and his passenger, walks into town.

* * *

_In the Castle_

The slightly green smoke goes through the air and into an open door that leads to a balcony. It reaches the middle of the room before curling up on itself and transforming back into a scroll. It lands with a slight ruffle on a white bed and next to a gold hoof and white legs. Then the scroll is lift up by a multi-colored magical aura. It unrolls and stays for a few before a gasp is made and the sound of galloping hoofs is heard and recedes away into the distance. The scroll, still unrolled, floats gently to the ground with its message showing face up.

* * *

_Back in town_

"So" Primus looks at Twilight, now with his hood down. "Where're we going first?" His coat is a complete black and his mane is a long complete white that almost covers his face. Black eyes with a red tint look upon anything it could see to spy the danger that might come his way.

Twilight looks up to him with smile. "To find Rainbow Dash first." They search high and low, even though low is a low chance, for the rainbow mane and tail of the blue mare, but couldn't find her anywhere in town. They step into park till them snoring coming from a cloud. Now clouds don't snore so that's their mare. "I got it." Twilight said, her horn glowing slightly.

Primus moves his leg in front of her. Twilight stops her spell and looks at him. Primus looks at her then carefully lifts the mare on his back and onto a grassy patch besides them. "Look after her. I got this." He walks until he was slightly below the cloud. Twilight looks at the mare with curiosity. She's never seen something like this before.

Primus looks at the cloud before clearing his throat.

**(Bold is Primus, **_Italics is Rainbow Dash_, _**Both is both them together**_**)(This is the Loyalty song, Google it if you want.)**

**You see me soaring through the sky  
I see you below as you walk on by  
I could clear the sky in 10 second flat  
How about that (How about that)**

The snoring ceases and a rainbow mane colored head pop out from the side and looks down. The mare smiles when she sees who it was. Primus smiles at her then gets ready again while Twilight and Spike watches on.

**I could be sitting here on a cloud  
Watching the sun as it starts to go down  
the only thing missing  
is you by my side**

Rainbow flaps down until she is eye level with him.

**give me a smidge of confidence  
**_give me a speck of something that makes sense_**  
give me an idea of dependency  
give me a dash of loyalty (**_Loyalty_**) (Loyalty)**

_**I could save my lonely soul for you  
but the feeling in my heart can't follow through**_**(**_Can't follow though_**)**_**  
you can give your broken heart to me  
cause you know that i'll stay with you  
That's why they call me loyalty**_

They both laugh at their singing and gave each other a high hoof. Rainbow calm down first. "Nice to see you again Primus." She said with excitement and still flaps in place.

Primus gets a good look at her. A rainbow mane and tail coupled with the cyan coat and a combination between red and purple eyes really isn't that hard to miss. A thunderstorm cloud with a tricolored lighting landed spot on as her cutie mark. "You too Dash." He said with chuckle for her antics. His face lights up with realization once he remembers something. He digs around in his saddle bags until he pulls out a golden ticket. **(Not the chocolate factory.)** Rainbows face scrunches up with excitement because when a ticket is gold it's good. "You know what this is?" He waves the ticket in front of her face.

She tries to read the ticket but with her excitement and the movement it's hard to do so. "I'll tell you anyway." He hoofs the ticket to her. She holds it close to her eyes and reads the few big words on it. 'WONDERBOLTS. VIP PASS.' She gains a shocked look and stutters. "The-the-the-the-the…" She faints with a fainting sigh from the thought of meeting the Wonderbolts like this. She hits the ground with a soft thud, a bellow of dust that came with the landing, with a face that read 'High', and a hoof stuck in the air, twitching.

Primus looks back to Twilight who's laughing at Rainbow fainting because that rarely happens. Spike just shakes his head at her antics. Why did he join again? Who knows, but he did gain a blush from Twilight laughing because of hearing it. Primus raises an eyebrow at this. 'They can't be, but then again I do remember a pony and griffin couple.' He walks back to the mare on the ground and picks her up, but just as he was picking her up she groans announcing her awaking. He lets her hang off with one leg wrapped around him. She brings a hoof to her face as she slowly awakes and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is black, lots and lots of black. She looks up to see Primus looking down on her with a smile. She smiles back and goes back to four hoofs on the ground. She looks around to see a purple pony and dragon looking at her weirdly, probably because of her blank flank and a twitching light blue pony holding a golden ticket. When she looks closer she sees the purple unicorn as the one who could recognize her easily. She shrinks back behind Primus with him looking at her with a confused face. He looks at Twilight then Chrissie then Twilight again and then realizes the problem. He whispers to her, "You're hidden."

She slowly comes out from behind him with that thought. She walks up to Twilight nervously and extends a hoof. "Hi, my name's Chrissie." Twilight takes her hoof and shakes it. "Twilight, nice to meet you."

Primus came over with Rainbow on his back, still twitching of course. "Let's go everypony." And they were off again.

* * *

_Somewhere in the sky_

A heavy beating of wings penetrated the air. The white chariot went though the sky as quickly as it could to the small town ahead of them. A white tall alicorn sat in the inside looking out the window, growing more nervous by the second and with every inch closer. Her nervousness may be spot on because of what happened a few months back. She still hopes of him forgiving her after everything. She still hopes, but what if he doesn't. No, he will forgive her; he just needs time to process. Why is she thinking this again, she hasn't sent a letter back or talked to him yet, why is she thinking this way?

A dark alicorn on the other side sensed her growing problem and decided to help. "Would you calm down, please?" She said to her sister.

The white one rainbow flowing mane and tail froze for a bit before starting up again. She looks to her younger sister with a small smile. "I'll try; it's just that I'm worry of what he might think after everything that happened."

The dark alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail and cyan eyes smiles sweetly. "Come on Tia, you know him. He always forgives those that deserve it. Besides, he will probably be happy to see you again." The white alicorn with a light grayish magenta eye color looks at her sister again, this time with a smile that was long overdue. "Though I can't believe that you dropped every job we had just to go to Ponyville. That must have been hard convincing the guards and assistants to do that."

Tia laughs at that thought, though she almost had to use a memory spell to change their minds.

* * *

_Back in town_

"Next stop is the Carousel Boutique." Twilight announced to the group.

They were traveling though town again, but with Rainbow Dash on Primus's back instead of Chrissie who is still out of it. Primus takes a look at his cloak for check up. According to his diagnostic, he needs to fix up the holes on the bottom of the cloak that leads down to his hoofs. They arrived at a fancy building that defiantly earns the name 'Carousel.' Twilight knocks on the door lightly. "Coming." A light cheery female voice from inside said.

The door opens to a white coat colored and purple mane and tail, fancy style of course, and a pair of azure eyes unicorn pony. "Hello darlings. What can Rarity do for you?" She spoke in a slight Canterlot accent.

"Hey Rarity." Primus spoke up.

Rarity looks at him then gasps. "Darling, your cloak is a mess. No, no, no, no, this won't do." She grabs his cloak and pulls it off of him without bothering Dash or his bags. How did she do that? Who cares Ponyville always breaks the laws of physics. The door slams shut in their face and soon noises ranging from sewing machines, rubber ducks, hammers, elephant trumpets, and jackhammers. The door opens again this time with the fashion unicorn carrying a repaired black cloak. Primus looks at her with a blank face. Rarity sees his expression, which is nothing. "I noticed that there were holes in your cloak so I took it upon myself to fix it." She said with apologetic eyes. She pulls the cloak on him that covered him like before, without bothering Rainbow or his bags, again. Rarity takes another look at him to make sure she didn't miss anything. "There now you're all fixed."

"Rarity" Twilight speaks up. Rarity looks at her. "We're showing Primus is back so you want to come?"

Rarity thought with a hoof to her chin for a few seconds. "Well I don't have any orders to do for the rest of the day so yes." She closes the door behind her and locks it. She walks off towards town. "Let us be off." The rest soon follows.

* * *

"So your name is Chrissie, yes?"

"That's correct."

"I would love for you to come around to try some of my designs."

Chrissie smiles at Rarity, although forced in her mind it looks real outside. The whole group is headed to SugerCube Corner to meet Pinke Pie. Rainbow has awoken a little while ago and is now flapping besides them giggling like a schoolmare about meeting the Wonderbolts. Although Primus knows that Pinke is planning something based on the fact that nopony is out right now. The streets were empty and the stores were closed, this could only mean one thing. 'It's party time!' They came upon a building that looks like a sundae. All the lights were off and the door closed. Primus walks up to the door and gives it a knock, swinging it open slowly and with a creaking noise. Now at this point it looks like something out a horror story. A creaky door and the figure walking inside to his doom, except that this figure is prepared.

The lights came on. "SURPRISE!" Everypony who lived in Ponyville yelled. "WELCOME BACK PRIMUS!"

Primus just gave a smirk and looks at everypony who is there. Of course he is looking for the one planned this whole thing. "Pinke" Everypony's head snap to attention. "Front and center!" A pink blur stop in front of him to reveal Pinke herself. A pink coat color with pink mane and tail and pink eyes, that is too much pink for one pony. Three balloons in three different colors adorn as a cutie mark.

"Did you like it huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? I was walking down Ponyville when I saw a black cloak tall pony and I thought to myself 'There is only one pony with that style,' so once I figured out who it was I rushed back here and prepared the party, gathered everypony and got ready to surprised you, again. I still remember the time I threw your first surprise party, you were shocked. Tee-hee, anyway do you love it?" One big gasp later.

Primus looks around to see food and drink along one wall on a set of tables, balloons and streamers line the ceiling and upper walls, a huge stage with music equipment on it behind everypony, and of course everypony there. He looks down at the party pony with a small smile. "I do like it Pinke." Pinke grows a smile so big and then on stage, "Okay everypony let's party!" Primus looks to where Pinke was and sees a dust cloud of her image. He gives a grin to her. 'Nicely done Pinke, another law broken.'

* * *

_A few hours into the party_

Primus is sitting at a table with Chrissie and Twilight; Spike went off to party, his bags on the middle the table in front of him. He is enjoying a good glass of water because he isn't the wine or alcohol type. Both he and Twilight are catching up on old times when they hear a thud outside. Primus looks out the window near their table to see a golden chariot. Chrissie and Twilight looks outside also. Twilight excitement grows, but Chrissie grows apprehensive and worried. A white alicorn and a dark alicorn step out from the chariot and heads to the door with the chariot flying off behind them. They knock a little loudly, but that may be attributed to the loud dance music playing. The knocking is heard as one of the partygoers open the door, but then shrinks from who it is. "P-P-Princess Celestia." A record scratch is heard on the speakers as the name is said. Celestia looks around and her eyes ended up on Primus and his group. She locked eyes with Primus as she menacingly stalks over to him. Primus remains non-emotional in this; he knows what will happen, a slap then a hug, which is what's going to happen.

Celestia stops in front of Primus her mane and tail flowing faster than usual. Twilight looks at them more worried as she has never seen Celestia this mad. Celestia raises a hoof looking ready to smack Primus to next Tuesday. She brings it down only to wrap it around his head and hold him close. They hold each other close as Celestia silently cries on his shoulder. Primus wraps his front legs around her and holds her even closer, all the while whispering comforting words to her. After a while Celestia's cries turn into hiccupping sobs. Primus pulls away to he can see her, in all of her beauty, the tears making it more beautiful than usual. He brings her to the circle seat and sets her down to sit by him. Celestia only complied and leans her head on his shoulder to just be in his presence. Her sister, Princess Luna who has a dark blue coat and a crescent moon as her cutie mark, walks over to them and sits down on the other side.

Luna looks at her older sister who still had tear trails running down her face. Primus opens his cloak and gives it to Celestia and she covers herself with it. She tries to stay close to him as possible and leans on him. Her eyes close as she feels the heat coming off of him, putting her to sleep. She sleepily wraps her front legs around his neck as she falls asleep. Primus wraps his right leg over her shoulder and holds her close. He shakes her slightly to rouse her from her sleepily state. She opens her eyes and tries to hold on to staying awake. Primus looks over to Luna who is looking at them with a sincere smile. He then looks over to the party and partygoers, who stopped what they're doing.

Primus gives a slight smirk. "What are you guys waiting for?" The music starts up with an uproar and everypony starts dancing or just regular partying. He looks at the others for a few before, "Watch her." He slowly got up and leaves the table and heads to the stage. Celestia feels him leaving and whimpers silently and snuggles into the cloak he wore.

Up on stage Primus met up with his favorite music playing pony, DJ-PON3 or as everypony calls her Vinyl Scratch. A unicorn who has white coat and a electric blue mane, dark purple glasses, and a music note as a cutie mark. Vinyl looks up to see Primus. "Yo Primus, how's it going?" She holds out a hoof. Primus 'brohoofs' hers hoof. "Not much Vivi. Is my guitar still working and did you bring it?" Vinyl nods and ducks behind her record system. "When I heard that you were back in town I knew that you were going to ask me that. So yes I brought it." She came back up with a guitar that looks like a combination of all types. "So what song we are we going to play first?" Primus takes it and strums a random chord. After sounding like it did when he left he told her "One Day Too Late."

He walks over to the stage and waits for the others while setting up. Vinyl calls her other band mates and told them to get ready. They all came over and got their instruments. Octavia, a pony gray coat with dark gray mane and tail and grayish purple eyes and a cello as a cutie mark, a cellist grabs her cello, although staying behind for this one. Another colt named String Lead, who has blue coat with black mane and tail and green eyes with a guitar as his cutie mark, grabs his acoustic guitar and tunes it. Vinyl gets her systems ready for any other music they need. Strings walks to the microphone on stage and makes one last tune to his guitar. He looks upon the crowd all waiting for their performance. "Okay everypony you know him, you love him, let's give a big applause for Primus." He shoves his hoof towards Primus who just strumming away at random notes and sitting on a stool. "Now we're going to play 'One Day Too Late.'"

**(Bold is for Primus**, _Italics is for String_, _**Both is for both of them**_**)**

Strings starts with his guitar.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late_

Primus looks toward Celestia and her group, who is all watching the performance.

_Feel the moment slip into the past_  
_Like sand through an hourglass_  
_In the madness I guess I just forget_  
_To do all the things I said_

Primus starts strumming his guitar and plays the same note for a while.

**Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up**

Vinyl starts spinning the records holding the parts she plays from here on in.

_**Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it**_

_**Today I'm gonna love my enemies**_  
_**Reach out to somebody who needs me**_  
_**Make a change, make the world a better place**_  
_**'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late**_  
_**One day too late**_  
_**One day too late**_

Primus looks to Celestia as he sings the next lines.

**Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you**

Celestia tears up at the sound of that, her tears barely noticeable except by Primus.

**Here's my chance for a new beginning**  
**I saved the best for a better ending**  
**And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see**  
**You'll get the very best of me**

Primus soon gives the spotlight to Strings.

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up_

The heavy beats start up again only with more energy.

_**Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it**_

**_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_**  
**_Reach out to somebody who needs me_**  
**_Make a change, make the world a better place_**  
**_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_**

_Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last_

Both start again but with more ferocity than before.

_**Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it**_

_**Today I'm gonna love my enemies**_  
_**Reach out to somebody who needs me**_  
_**Make a change, make the world a better place**_  
_**'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late**_  
_**One day too late**_  
_**One day too late**_

_**One day too late  
One day too late**_

As the final notes played out cheering erupts from the whole room, even from his table where everypony is cheering except for Chrissie who gives a soft smile and Celestia who snuggles into the cloak more with tears that are, again, barely noticeable.

He sets his guitar down and walks over to Vinyl and tells her to play some dance songs while he has a talk with his friends. She only nods and puts on a record with an electric beat. Primus walks back to his table with soft smile on his face. He sits between Celestia and Chrissie and looks into his bag. 'It's time.' He pulls out a vial that was supposed to contain a pink potion but when he pulls it out he comes out with a vial that had the bottom broken and the contents spilled all over inside the bag. Chrissie recognizes the vial and gains a worried feeling. Now the only place to get some is the source. "This isn't good." Primus knew that the end time from the last vial was fast approaching so he had to do this in front of everypony, even Celestia. He looks to Celestia who is looking between him and the vial with a quizzical expression. He then turns to Twilight and Luna, the former gains a grin at finding an item to study and Luna looking quizzical as her sister. He turns his head to Chrissie and she looks at him. He turns back to Celestia and whispers "I'm sorry." She only looks at him confused. Primus turns back to Chrissie and nods. She gets closer to him and then kisses him, straight on the lips. Everypony at the table gasps, even the partygoers who heard it, but not as much as Celestia who looks at them shocked and tearing up. Primus and Chrissie separate after around ten seconds, unspoken words between them as Chrissie nods.

They turn from each as Chrissie looks down at her hoofs and Primus turning his head to Celestia, her only expression saying 'Why?' Primus sighs and looks Chrissie as she looks at him. He gives a nod to her as she sighs on what she has to do now. Her twisted horn lighting up with green aura as a circle of magic starts at the bottom, changing her as it goes up. Her legs became dark gray, as the rest of her coat, with holes in it; her chest became lined with a green exoskeleton and insect see though wings appeared from a bulge on her back; when it reached her head it changes her mouth to one with fangs, her horn into a black and more a twisted horn, a crown that looked more like three fungus spores grow on her head; her mane and tail became a dark cerulean and gains a messy style. In Chrissie's place sat Queen Chrysalis.

Everypony gasps and grew angry for her just being here. Twilight and Luna prepare some spells, with Twilight preparing a blasting spell and Luna making a bewitching canceller thinking that Chrysalis placed a spell on Primus like she did on Shining Armor. Celestia face grew with rage at the thought losing her Primus like this and for her coming back. Primus just sighs as Chrysalis just leans her head down with her long mane covering part of her face. "I'm not under her spell if that is on your mind." They all look to Primus when he said that. One who is under the control of Queen Chrysalis will not say that, ever.

Celestia lets her anger down for a bit before saying, dripping with rage. "What is going on?"

Primus looks at her for a few. "She isn't _Queen_ Chrysalis anymore. It's just Chrysalis now."

Everypony look to the supposed former queen of changelings. She only nods as she kept her head down from the stare downs she's getting. "It's true." She looks at everypony. "After my defeat at Canterlot all the changelings didn't see me as a good queen anymore so they decided to kill me. I ran and ran until I bump into him." She said as she looks at Primus with the same sad smile she got then turns back to the crowd. "He killed the changelings that were chasing me at that point and lets me travel with him. I still needed to feed off love so" She looks at Primus again who told her to go on with a nod. "Primus allowed me to take it from him. The thing about changelings feeding off love is that it can be stolen like I did or be given willingly and Primus chose to give it to me. He soon found out a way to place it in vials so I can hide my identity from others when needed, after all who drinks love." She chuckles a bit to stave off the mad stares but gains no ground in that department. She only sighs as she continues. "I realize that when I met him I couldn't go back and be queen again so I had hoped of coming here to have your forgiveness. But I can see that you would not accept me, so maybe I should just leave." She gets up from her seat and looks at everypony one last time before going for the door. She was about to turn the handle when she heard from the last voice she expected to hear from. "How about instead of forgiveness I give you citizenship and allow you to be in a relationship with Primus and me."

Chrysalis turns around to Celestia who had a sweet smile on face. Chrysalis sheds a few tears and tries to wipe them away but to no avail. She feels her leg being move down and sees Primus in front of her. He wipes all her tears as he spoke. "I told you not to worry." He said with a chuckle. Then the offer of what she was given came to mind. She brings her head down at the thought of this. "I'll take the citizenship, but not the relationship." She said in a sad tone.

Primus looks at her confused till he realized what's really bothering her. "You don't want to break us up don't you?" She nods still with her head down. "You won't." She looks at him. "Celestia and I are very understanding for this kind of thing." She brings her head up to look at him more clearly to see no sign of falsehood. "Besides I really need somepony to be with me since I'm staying here." Everypony in the room gasps, again, except for Celestia who just smiles at him. "Celestia will be at the castle a lot working on princess stuff and I'll be down here spending time around town. So you can see why she understands this." Chrysalis rose to her full height and head held high at her new positive thinking. Primus turns to the others. "Now let's get this party started, again." He sulks off back to the table and sat where he did, Chrysalis followed shortly thereafter.

The party continued as normal and everypony started to like Chrysalis like she is one of their own. Right now she is talking to Twilight and Luna with the former who is very curious about changelings and since they have a real live changeling, who is a friend, why not she goes to the source of the topic, who is a changeling herself. Primus and Celestia is catching up on old times and what he miss, the obvious being Celestia herself. Everypony is having a great time. They got an old friend and lover back, with an unexpected friend and lover with him, and to top it all off he is finally staying forever. What could be better? **(Don't answer that you might jinx it.)**

* * *

Because of everypony in town at the party, nopony notices blue eyes on the tree line of Everfree Forest. The eyes chatter with insect sounds and disappear away, back into the darkness of the forest. As the sky grew darker, a more foreboding sign may have occurred with the whole fiasco.

* * *

**Now that is my first MLP so don't patronize me on how bad it is. And if you're going to question on Celestia's normal personality disappearing then blame it on the fact that no matter who or what you are you are not always able to stay for one way for a long time.**

**Any case, review or what you need to do.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	2. Returning from the Grave

**A/N: Turns out that Silas isn't going to allow me to use his characters. He wants to see how far I can go with this and what I can do, so no Lewis in Equestria anything. Now let's go on with what we left off. Oh, and for those who wants another Awake and Alive or Skyrim chapter are going to have to wait because I do one chapter to one story at a time. It's not until I finish that particular chapter that I can go on to others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own, except for Primus and Strings.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"So what have you been doing since you've been gone?"

"Nothing much, just the normal stuff I usually do."

"Those beings 'blow stuff up to see what happens.'"

"Yep, most of the time, of course."

Primus and Celestia, who is still wearing his cloak, were in a corner area of SugerCube Corner, talking about everything that happened since he left and since the accident. Primus had his wing wrapped around her, keeping her close and warm. Everypony else was either partying or taking a nap, hilariously in fact, on the tables and chairs. Twilight, Luna, and Chrysalis is somewhere among the crowd or learning about changelings. The party is still going strong into the night as Luna's moonlight shines through a skylight that may have been put recently.

Primus soon remembers something and goes to his bags that were right beside him. He removes his wing and folds it back onto him, making Celestia whimper a little at the lost of the warmth. He reaches in and pulls out a strange dagger that is curvy and black all over. What's more is that it has markings on it that is barely legible. He showed it to Celestia and she took it carefully as if it would come alive and bite or stab her.

"That's for protection because it is infused with some of my magic. It can poison the target to put them to sleep, so be careful where you cut it and who." Primus informed.

Celestia looks over the dagger to see any signs of the poison he mention but couldn't find any liquid or small hole where it could come from. Primus gives her a sheath that could the cover the dagger and not hurt anypony intentionally. She places the dagger inside the sheath and hides it under her left wing. Soon Twilight, Luna, Chrysalis, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and two other mares join them. One is orange pony that has a blonde mane and tail, with the mane tied in a pony tail **(pun intended)**, three red apples as a cutie mark, and wearing her trademark western hat. The other is a cream pony with a pink mane and tail, a few butterflies as a cutie mark, and her wings fluttering her along the ground, of course she kept her head hidden slightly by her long mane.

"Howdy Primus." The orange one spoke up. "It's nice to see you again."

"Um, yes, welcome back Primus." The cream one said shyly and quietly, barely anypony could hear but Primus had heard her no problem.

Primus looks upon Applejack and Fluttershy then everypony else. "You know I got presents for all of you."

Everypony in the group became excited at the prospect of getting gifts. Primus reaches into his bag and pulls a long rope. "The first one is for Applejack." He hoofs it to her. "Made from strong silk, it's the strongest rope you will ever get." Applejack winds it and makes a lasso at one end then puts it on her back.

"Why thank ya kindly Primus." She said with a smile and a tip of her hat.

Primus reaches into his bag again and pulls out a square fabric. "Rarity this fabric is from long ago. I have no use for it." He hoofs it to her and she examines it with trained eyes. "It's made from the same fabric that my cloak is made from but not long lasting or magical like it is. Just thought that you should have it so you can make more." Rarity looks at him and gives a smile and a nod.

He reaches into the bag again and pulls out a piece of paper that had some type of recipe on it. "Pinke, I'm giving you a recipe for my blackberry fruit juice drink. Not only is it tasty, but it's extremely healthy and taste like wine. You'll never want to stop." He said with the last part with a chuckle. **(This is actually a real drink. You can get in England, India, or their stores in America. They should be in the drink section. It's called Ribena Blackcurrant.)** Pinkie took the recipe and looks it over. "I could do this." She smiles with excitement at selling a new drink for the Corner.

He reaches into the bag, but could not find the last few presents. He looks inside and finds the answer. He then looks over to the others with a nervous smile. "I'll be right back." They look at him in confusion while he reaches in with both hoofs and pulls. What they didn't expect was that he would pull his head into the tiny bag then his body until all that was left is his legs shaking like crazy upside down, almost mirroring his emotions and actions. A tiny bag that is the size of a foot long box and he could fit in, impossible, well not for Pinke. "I think I got it. No…wait…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His legs fell into the bag.

_**THUD**_

"I'm okay!" His voice yelled from inside the bag. Then a creaking sound is heard. "No don't fall!" The bag jumps into the air and shakes widely then settled down back onto the seat.

_**THUD**_

"Less okay." His voice now muffled than before. **(If anybody can guess that reference than you automatically get a free virtual cookie.)**

They soon hear a grunting sound and some stuff falling inside the bag as it shook to point it out for the deaf. A leg stuck out and grips the seat the bag is on and then another until Primus comes out with a large bag hanging from his mouth. He climbs out and spits the bag onto the ground. He falls back onto the couch next to Celestia, a little tired but not much. "Okay, that's was fun…not." He digs around in the bag until he comes out with an old book that was titled 'Healing Spells and Potions for Ponies.' He gives this one to Fluttershy. She takes the book and reads the title but then realizes something. "I can't do magic." She said in small voice.

Primus gives her a reassuring smile. "This can actually be done with any type of pony, whether they are Earth, Unicorns, Pegasus, or Alicorn. It doesn't matter because it's both simple spells and potions." Fluttershy opens the book and lands with shock. She realizes that she can do this; all she has to do is understand the concept for the spell portion, the potions are easy enough. Twilight reads by her and gains a shock look at the fact the other non-magical types of ponies can do this.

Primus then reaches in his bag again and pulls out another book, this one titled 'Blood Wards.' He gives this one to Twilight. She reads it over then opens it. To her shock it was scribbled with markings and notes. She looks at Primus for an answer. "The book was full of errors. The blood wards in there either are weak or don't work. I took the liberty to change them to make it safer and more powerful." Twilight nods at this. "But," He raises a hoof and looks at her seriously. "I want you to keep this in the restricted section and never let anypony who isn't skilled enough to at least do the first ward to even touch it." She turns to the first ward and sees that all it does is makes a light ball to see in the dark. She turns back to Primus. "I promise."

Primus gives a knowing smile and turns to Rainbow. "That Wonderbolt ticket I gave you." She nods fearfully. "I spoke with the manager of the team and since he is a good friend he gave me that ticket which can let you in any Wonderbolt party, show, or even a convention for free and it last forever." Rainbow gets a shocked look and her jaw drops, literally. "You still have to pay for concessions and other gifts." He informed. She drops to the ground in a faint.

He takes out a large rectangle box that is gift wrap with dark colors. "Luna," Luna steps forward and takes the box. She unwrap the box to find a telescope. Luna looks at Primus, confused. "This telescope isn't like the one in the observatory or in the castle. It…well…take a look for yourself." She looks at the telescope weirdly then goes to a nearby window. She brings up the telescope and looks through and then gasps loudly. "This is…all the stars…" She looks at him. Primus only grins, showing that he actually has sharp teeth instead of a flat style. "Yes Luna, they all are marked with every constellations in the world. This is real useful for anypony to find out what's going on at a specific star." She looks through it again and looks around quickly to take in the new style of stargazing.

"Well I think that's everypony." Primus lies back into the seat and just relaxes while everypony else either goes off partying or enjoying their new presents. He closes his eyes as he feels sleepy from the last few hours. He soon feels a pair of legs wrapping around his neck. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it is Celestia doing that. He only smiles and rest easy on the fact that everything is done and there is no trouble.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

One of the partygoers answers the door only to receive a kick to the face. He lands into the crowd bringing down whoever he hit and knocking him out. The rest of the crowd looks to the door to see three red ponies that had blood smeared all over them. They ran their eyes all over the crowd and room while menacingly walking in, everypony around them backing away in fear. They soon land their eyes on Primus and Celestia and run their way over, displaying their teeth in an evil way. Primus opens his eyes and just when they are punching distance he does a roundhouse kick that sends them flying into the tables, knocking over everything on them into the air and landing on the assailants. Dazed and hurt they quickly got up only for one on the left to receive a kick, sending him into his friends and into the wall. They quickly untangle themselves and got to see Primus waiting for them. He turns his head to Celestia while keeping an eye on them. "Celestia get it!" He dodges punches and kicks while waiting for her. Celestia digs around in his bag until she grabs onto to something, pulls it out and tosses it to Primus. It files through the air as it spun wildly only to be caught and stop completely. Primus pulls on the handle of it making a slicing sound as he did. He now holds a white sword that had gold on the inside and white coverings for the handle and a very white and bright blade that seems to make its own light. The three red ponies' only hisses like a snake and lunge at him only to receive another kick this time through the wall and into the street.

Primus goes to the hole in the wall and slices his right hoof, drawing blood. He throws the sword on the ground and swipes his bloodied hoof on his other foreleg, making a red light in the shape of a circle show. He then holds out his leg and shadows form over it, globing and changing until it forms three menacing claws with a _shrink_ that were transparent and had some unknown substance flowing through it. He starts running on two legs like a bipedal and drags his claw into the ground, tearing it up and leaving marks. The three ponies hiss like crazy and lunge at him one by one. He jumps and brings his claw up and swipes one into the air then spins in the air and swipes into the other two sending them into a leftover stand that was packed up, making it smash on impact. The one in the air comes back down only to feel himself stake right through his heart, the three claws scrunch up together to make one claw. He spikes the ground with the pony still on it and places a leg on him and pulls the claw out making blood spurt out from the hole in the side.

He looks over to the other two to see them getting out of the rubble and trying to run. Primus lets loose his wings and flaps after them. He kicks an unhooked wagon, while in the air, sending it after them. It hits one sending him to the ground with the wagon in pieces around him. While passing by the wreckage he grabs a wheel that was intact and throws it, making it spin like it was still attached, but with a killer motion. The other runaway looks behind only to see a spinning wheel dig into his neck, actually slicing it and sending his body parts sliding into the ground, blood spurting out wherever it could to escapes the pressure left behind. Primus lands and the shadow claw dissipate into thin air upon hitting the ground.

He looks at the body for a few, making sure it was dead, before going to the one hit by the wagon. The pony is groaning and struggling while getting up only to be lifted by the neck like a foal. Primus only looks at it for a few while it hisses and struggle. "Leftovers?" He asks in a knowing voice. The pony only hisses in response. Primus just shrugs. "Alright have it your way." He starts dragging it behind him and head back to SugerCube Corner.

When he gets back he sees everypony outside looking at the damage, even a pony at the stand crying at the sight of seeing his stand destroyed. Mothers and fathers were keeping their children's eyes covered at the sight of the dead pony in the square. He drags the struggling pony and throws it in front of him. It quickly got up only to be brought back down with a leg to the neck. Primus searches the crowd until he sets eyes on his friends. "Pinke," She snaps at attention, her mane bouncing at the quick change. "Need some rope now." She quickly zooms off to search for rope. The others come over to see what he caught who is still struggling despite the obvious loss.

"What is it?" Twilight asks. "It isn't any creature or pony I've never read about."

Primus and Celestia share a look that says 'time to tell.' Celestia looks to her student with a forlorn expression. "Twilight this is a Shawdowling." Twilight only looks at her confused. "It's a dangerous creature that was made long ago, maybe in Primus's time. It can take control of anything that has the capacity to kill or at least damage." She shakes her head and looks down at the next piece of information. "Unfortunately because it is a virus it makes the victim mad and crazy. They are beyond hope of curing because those in Primus's time tried to find a cure but no such hope has ever been found."

Twilight looks at Primus and he confirms it by nodding. She then looks at the pony that is still struggling and hissing. Primus only looks down at it for a second before bring his leg up quickly and bringing it down just as quick and snaps the neck making a loud snapping sound. The movement stops for everypony at the sight of the killing. "There was nothing I could do." Primus speaks quietly. "It would only be fair to make sure the victim has the least amount of suffering as possible because it kills you steadily inside, slowly and painfully."

He walks inside and grabs the sword he threw to the ground and places it back into his sheath. The others follow him in while the townsponies goes back to their respective home, seeing as the party is over and there is no point in staying near a dead body. Pinke comes back with some rope but then sees everypony she knows personally inside and Primus at his seat with his head in his hooves. Her mane and tail deflates as she drops the rope and gains a sad atmosphere around as everypony else feels it. She walks ever so slowly to the group in front of Primus. "I hate killing these victims but it's the only way." He pause for a few and looks to them. "Twilight I assume that you read about the Black Death that spread among the land long ago." She only nods. "Well about one sixteenths of the infected were infected with the Shawdowling. I and the current ruler kept it off the historic books to prevent panic." He rubs one of his legs on his neck to relieve tension. "Now I killed all of them and the guards and cleanup crews threw them into the fire thinking they were infected with the Black Death. I kept the killing blow to them same as the Black Death so as to not arouse suspicion. I didn't expect the virus to hit again, I can promise you that. Now you know why I have to do this?" He looks at the group and sees that everypony were in a state of shock.

Twilight is the first to speak up. "Didn't the ones in your time made any breakthroughs?"

Primus only shakes his head. "If you call the virus evading us and killing the host and the virus dying itself a breakthrough then be my guest." He leans back into the couch and looks out the window to see the whole town of Ponyville going to sleep based on the fact that the lights were turning off. He feels a shift in the couch and a pair of hooves wrap around his waist. He turns around and sees Celestia looking at him worried. "Don't beat yourself up at this. You know that there is nothing you can do to help besides sending them on their way." She leans her head on his chest to keep him calm down for time being.

"Isn't there a spell that can help with their suffering and take out the virus?" This time Luna spoke up.

Primus shakes his head again. "We tried that. It only made it feel like tiny pieces of metal were coming out straight to point of magic or item. The suffering spells couldn't do anything because the virus takes over the nervous system making them feel pain all over, including the head which is the biggest amount. This is what turns them into mindless monsters." He leans his head on top of Celestia's.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Applejack said.

Primus looks at them with a steel gaze and spoke in a low and commanding voice. "Kill them. It's the only way to deal with this." The whole group flinches at the thought of killing another of their species like that. "I know it's hard but…you have to…for your safety and others."

"How do we know that they have the Shawdowling in them?" Rainbow asks.

Primus looks up in thought. "They usually don't respond verbally and only by hisses and grunts. They would usually have blood spilling from wherever it could from their body and for those that had it longer will have blood smeared all over them."

"Wait it looked like the ones you killed were searching for you, but the question is why." Rarity said with a confusing glance.

Primus chuckles at that. "That's simple, I was facing them a long time ago on my journeys and they were…elites so to speak so they had the brain power to hunt me down but still have enough for their dangerous appetite." He brings a hoof to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, all the infected work like there is a hive mind somewhere. That attack was way too coordinated and so were the ones in the past."

"Then there must be a queen or something." Twilight exclaims.

Primus thinks for a few before looking at Chrysalis. "Chrysalis you know a thing or two about insects. What do you think?"

Chrysalis hums in thought, though it sounded like an insect buzzing. "Well it could possible. A virus would be erratic and living on its own. This one was kind of helping each other and targeting specific threats. So there might a queen or king somewhere controlling the whole thing. After all how else they were able to punch that stallion and not kill him." She informed.

Primus nods at this. "Yeah that could be true. The only problem is finding it in one place in the choice of the whole world."

Chrysalis nods at this. "Yes and if it is long living as you say it is then it must be really strong with the message keeping and itself."

Celestia brings her head up from Primus's chest and looks at everypony. "Well there is nothing we can do now. Everypony will go home and get some rest. I'll call some guards to clean up the mess." Everypony except Luna and Chrysalis left; of course Pinke having her mane and tail inflated back to normal after hearing everything and heading upstairs to her room since she lives here. "Now Chrysalis," She looks at her worriedly. "Primus's house is under a lock and key with a blood ward and he can't do it at this time. So I thought of bringing you to the castle for the time being until he can get it ready." She stood up and gives the cloak back to him. "Let us be off." Luna walks away with her while leaving Chrysalis and Primus lagging behind. Primus packs his sword into the bag and throws it onto his back.

Primus goes into deep thought because now he has to deal with Shawdowlings and Changelings assassins. At least he doesn't have to deal with the targets that are now dead. Chrysalis looks at him worry. "Are you okay?" They pass the two dead bodies in the square which is now making a blood pool under them and soaking the ground.

Primus looks at her with no expression. "Do I look like I'm okay?" Chrysalis looks at him with a concern feeling. When he gets like this only a few hours or a night's sleep will help. "I just realize that the Shawdowlings followed me here and I still have to deal with the changelings still after you. So no I'm not alright." He stalks away from and follows more closely to the princesses but stay behind enough. Chrysalis sighs because he is right. Once far enough away the princesses build up magic in their horns and teleport to the castle making a bright shining light and large ball of energy that enclose them and disappeared just as it appeared.

* * *

_In the Castle personal quarters_

A bright ball of light came into existence in a large room. The bright ball shot sparks of magical energy and then disappeared and left behind four beings. One of them went to the door leading to the rest of the castle. "I will see you in the morning. Good night." Luna said to them and she left.

Chrysalis looked around and sees that the room is painted with bright colors and the bed a pure white. A window door leading to a large balcony that has a view all the way to Ponyville. Carpet interlaced with suns in different styles and colors marked that this is Celestia's room.

Celestia pulls a hanging rope besides her bed and turns to them. At that time a servant pony comes through the door and bows. "Would any of you like something to eat for the night?" Celestia asks.

Primus walks over to the bed. "Just some beard and water." He sits down and puts his head in his hoofs.

Chrysalis follows him. "Water for me please." Sitting down thereafter and comforting him.

Celestia just looks at them in worry then turns to the servant. "Water for me too." The servant only bows and heads out the door, closing it behind her. Celestia walks to them until she is right in front of them and hunches down. "Are you okay Primus?"

Primus only looks at her and then lies down onto the bed and looks at the ceiling, seeing an intricate pattern from the pictures of suns and cosmos. "I don't know now. The last thing I wanted to do is fight and kill again. I mean, I just finish killing every single enemy against me and now I got to deal with Shawdowlings. Come on!" He shakes himself like a foal with a temper on the bed messing up the sheets.

He soon feels something on his chest and brings his head up to see Chrysalis placing her hoof on him. "Listen I know now isn't the best time but I need to feed again." She said with regret.

Primus brings himself up in a sitting position and looks at her. "Alright, come here." He said with a caring voice. Chrysalis only nods and pounces at him bringing him down on the bed and starts kissing him. Celestia only sighs and goes to the balcony door and heads outside, completely aware of the fact that her lover is kissing somepony else on her bed. She thinks on the fact that she now has to share Primus because his caring nature got him far and actually got her. She chuckles at the memory she has when she first met him. She was just a foal right by her parents in the throne room…

* * *

_2900 years ago_

…when he came in. Her parents in their throne with her and Luna right by them, playing like all foals do. Her father was a purple alicorn who had a dark black mane and tail cascading around him, with some, what looked like galaxies, bunched up together as a cutie mark, and the royal family jewels he was wearing. Her mother is a white alicorn with, believe it or not, white mane and tail that flows even though there is no wind, and unlike her husband only the earth as a cutie mark, and her royal jewels. The guards escorted a black cloak pony who real tall for an alicorn. Her parents look the figure with question glances to him and each other. She and Luna look at the mystery guest, with wonder.

Her father is the first to speak up. "I hear from the guards that you want to have a job with the royal family?" His voice is deep and filled with authority.

The cloak figure only nods, although they could only see the hood move in what they assumed to be a nod. "That is correct your majesty." The hood turns to the foals playing nearby which have turn to a game of tag, that being chasing each other around the room.

The queen looks at her husband for a moment before asking this. "What do you have to offer us and the family?" Her mother had a calm air around her with the voice of an angel.

The cloak figure doesn't responds when it brings a black leg and pulls his hood down. They now see a black alicorn, because they can see the bugle of the wings underneath his cloak and a black horn, with a white mane and possibly his tail too. "I am long living, longer even more than you and excellent swordsmanship of the highest caliber with large flying capabilities and the largest amount of spells and magic to back it up. So basically everything you search for in a guard." He finishes in one breath.

Her parents look bewildered at him for a moment, not believing this for a moment. Young Celestia and Luna run past him, but Celestia hit his leg face first making her land on her back from the impact. The black alicorn looks down at Celestia who is slightly cringing in fear of him. The alicorn only smiles and pushes her up with his head. "Hello there little one, my name is Primus."

Celestia loses her fear when she realizes that he is a nice pony. "Hello Primus, my name is Celestia." Her sister Luna comes over when she realized that Celestia wasn't following. "This is my younger sister Luna." Luna only waves sacredly because of his tall stature. Celestia looks to her younger sister who is downright scared of him. "There is no need to be afraid of him. He is a nice pony." Luna perks up at this and waves normally.

Primus only smiles at the two younglings, knowing he'll be having a long friendship with them.

* * *

_Now_

She smiles warmly at that memory. That was the day when he first came into her life. He was there for her and her sister for everything, their foalhood, their parents' death, their coronation, and Nightmare moon's banishment. He's been there for everything they've been through. Now it will probably end with him living his life with her and now Chrysalis, speaking of which they should be done. She turns back into the room and sees Chrysalis drinking some water that the servant left and Primus eating like an animal. She takes her glass of water from the tray and drinks hers steadily.

After a while of one eating and three drinking they decided to turn in for the night, while a servant takes the tray with empty glasses. Celestia climbs into bed and pulls the covers up around while Chrysalis does the same on the other side, staying away from a distance leaving a space between them. Primus sets down his bag on the table and climbs on in the space between them. Celestia only replies by wrapping the sheets around him and snuggles into his side with Chrysalis doing the same on the other end. Primus wraps his legs around them and brings them close. Together they sleep into the night as the Luna's moon shines brightly over the whole land.

* * *

_Somewhere_

A dark carven lays deep underground, making sounds of dripping water and squelching from some type of mass of flesh on whatever it could cover. Tendrils of the mass reach into one point of the large cavern, covering a cocoon of something. The mass of flesh suddenly moves and a rip is made on the cocoon. The sound of ripping flesh fills the flesh filled cavern as a mass drops out. It lands with a squelching _thud_ on the floor. An area which is assumed to be its head suddenly opens its eyes shining bright with blood red and lighting the area. It looks down at it arms and, with it shining eyes, sees white ivory claws coming out of its sides like wings on a bird. Its hoof is blood ridden like its claws because of the fleshy cocoon. It slowly stands up and walks around, getting used to it after thousands of years of holding and sleeping.

A chilling laugh fills the cavern as the figure looks for the source. "Welcome to a new age." The figure looks to its left and sees a red pony with brown mane and tail and a skull and crossbones as a cutie mark. He comes into the red light from the eyes and laughs deeply. "I assume you want revenge against him." The pony asks him. The figure only nods. The pony only laughs deeply evil again and points at him. "Then you must do what I say and you might get your chance." The figure growls like a feral animal and lunges at him, its leg pulled back for a strike for its new claws. The pony only stands there when the figure gets in range rings of purple diamonds link together like a chain form around him, blocking the figure and cutting into him. The figure gets launched back to where he was and lays on the ground whimpering, it knows when it's outmatch.

The pony with rings still around him walks ever so slowly to the figure. It then stares at it in an evil happy way. "You will do what I say or you will go back onto there and live for another thousands years." The pony threatened, the rings mirroring his emotions with speed and movement. The pony monster only lies down and covers its head with its legs like a dog cowering, even making a whimpering sound to boot.

The pony only laughs at its successes of gaining the thousand year old monster as his pet. "Now let's go and deal with some pests." The pony monster only followed like a good little dog to its master's orders and follows with its head down and never looking up at the pony with Deadpony powers. It couldn't believe that it came out to get revenge only to fall under the control of another with Deadpony powers and follow him like a servant to a master. Together they walk out of the flesh filled cavern and out to the open world where there will be trouble.

* * *

**If you are keeping track of how many words I'm doing then this one is because of the fact that I'm out of ideas for this chapter and I want to keep the rest for the others. Now read and review, flames accepted.**

**Now the next chapter will be an Awake and Alive chapter because it is long overdue.**

**Any case, Wolfdragon out.**


	3. The Storm Before the End

**A/N: For Awake and Alive and Skyrim readers that I know I said I would do another chapter on that, apparently I have these ideas running around my head that I had to take out. So another MLP chapter is on its way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own, only Primus and Strings is mine.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Primus opens his eyes to see the sky and galaxy ceiling. He feels something wrapped around his waist and looks down to see Celestia and Chrysalis hugging and snuggling him in their sleep. He smiles and untangles himself from the mess of limbs without waking them up. He looks back at them for one last time and sees them trying to find him in their sleep. He chuckles quietly and heads to the bathroom to start the day off.

Celestia felt an empty space and loss of heat and tries to find it again. She moved her legs around trying to get it but could not find anything. She opens her eyes to find Chrysalis doing the same thing. Now she knows that there is supposed to be a body between her and Chrysalis, blocking her vision, so where is it? She gets up and looks around to see nothing but an empty room. Chrysalis wakes up in an empty bed and looks around to see Celestia looking around too.

"Where is he?" Chrysalis asks.

Celestia looks at her with a thoughtful look. "He's probably in the bathroom, any case how did you sleep?"

Chrysalis stretches and works out the kinks in her exoskeleton. "Very well, much better than the hive." Her voices sounding like two voices were working at once and distorted from the sleep and the joints make a loud pop as she stretched.

Celestia smiles at her. "You should try cloud beds; they're very comfy and plush. Those in Cloudsdale agree and will only sleep in a cloud bed."

Chrysalis brings her holed hoof to her chin in thought. "I will have to take you up on that offer."

"They are also great armor for hoof to hoof fights." They turn their heads to the bathroom door and sees Primus with a towel around his neck and wet. "Because of its plush it can take a lot of damage. But I recommend it for sleep any day."

Celestia nods to prove his point. Chrysalis gets off the bed and walks over to them, her wings buzzing slightly. "So what are we going to do today?"

Primus looks down in thought to find his list of things to do today in his head. Celestia only sighs. "Well I have princess duties so I will call for a carriage to send you two to Ponyville." Primus nods and heads to his bags that he left on the table. He grabs his cloak from it and puts it on. He soon feels a pair of legs wrapping behind him. "See you tonight Primus."

Primus smiles at the gesture. "Sure Celly." Celestia let's go and heads off through the doors and go to wherever she needed to go. Primus turns to Chrysalis with a smirk. "Since she can clean herself with magic and offered a chariot to Ponyville, why don't we take her up on that?"

Chrysalis nods and follows Primus through the doors and into the halls. Two guards who is standing on the sides of the door looks at them briefly before returning to their regular stoic and unmoving routine. Primus leads Chrysalis through the maze of a castle before ending in the courtyard. They find a chariot in the middle with two guards fixing themselves into the harnesses and testing it by pulling. They went over only to be stopped by other guards on the walls.

"Halt!"

Primus sighs at this while Chrysalis cowers behind him. Apparently they didn't get the memo. "Queen Chrysalis you are wanted for the destruction of Canterlot and the attempted takeover of the throne. Because of this you are-"

"-not under arrest!" Everypony looks to a balcony and sees Celestia looking down at them with a very angry face. "She's been given a second chance and allowed citizenship. So she is not to be harmed, if she is I would personally see to it myself. Is that clear?" The guards only nodded fearfully. Celestia looks down to Primus and Chrysalis. "You can go now." She walks back into the castle again, back to princess duties.

Primus and Chrysalis walk over to the chariot, this time with the guards being more fearful of them. They head inside to the roomy carriage despite its small size from the outside and close the door. Chrysalis sits down on the seat only to slide off and smack into Primus, sending them both to the ground in a compromising position and if that wasn't enough the pegasus guards who is driving the carriage went off into the air without knowing that their passengers didn't sit down right.

Chrysalis gains a green blush, probably because of her blood being an insect green, because of being in this position. Primus just sighs and tries to lift her off but can't with the gravity effect of the rising carriage and his big size with hers, so they now have to wait until they go down. Not that Chrysalis minds of course. She looks at Primus who has not a single blush or any sign of embarrassment. He just looks at her as her blush grows more noticeable and bigger, if she gets anymore she'll faint from blood loss. Primus wraps his legs around her since there is nothing else he can do until the descent. Her blush went down steadily as she got use to it and snuggles into the awkward hug.

An hour into the flight and awkward hugging, they soon felt themselves lift off the floor of the carriage which means that they're going down. When Primus feels that they lift off the floor slightly he quickly flips over so he is now on top and gets up fast and sits down. Chrysalis, still in a daze from the hug, blinks from what happened. "What happened?"

Primus looks out the window to see the town closing in. "Just sit down and try not to fall off." Chrysalis only complies and try to sit down which is again awkward. The carriage lands with a thud on the ground in the middle of Ponyville square. Everypony who is in sight looks over and thinks on who is inside, maybe the princesses or another important pony. Primus opens the door and looks around for a bit to get his bearings on exactly where he is. He steps out and everypony lets the breath they were holding in out only to grab it again as they saw Chrysalis. They soon remember what happened at the party and lets it go for the last time, though some remained fearful.

Primus heads to the Corner to see if everypony is there with Chrysalis right behind him. He goes through the split door and sees that the Corner isn't at all packed to the walls. The only ones who were there is the Cakes, Twilight and her friends, and the Cutie Marks Crusaders who consist of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Applebloom is a small earth pony filly and sister of Applejack. She has a pale light grayish olive coat, brilliant red mane and tail with a big bowtie on her head, with brilliant orange eyes, but no cutie mark. Sweetie Belle is also a unicorn filly and sister of Rarity. She has a light gray coat, with grayish mulberry with pale light grayish rose streaks, and like Applebloom she also doesn't have a cutie mark. Scootaloo, a pegasus filly with smaller than usual wings. She has a light brilliant orange coat, a fuchsia mane and tail, and her eyes a grayish purple, and like her friends she also has no cutie marks. These three make up the Cutie Mark Crusaders who search for their special talent and their cutie marks. In the end most of their attempts end in disaster.

Primus walks over to the group, with Chrysalis following behind which is sitting in the corner of the Corner. Everypony looks up to see Primus in his mysterious cloak, hood down this time, and Chrysalis looking around the Corner in a new light now the party is gone.

"Hey Primus, want to join?" Twilight points to a seat right beside her.

Primuses only reply is sitting down and placing his bags on the table. Chrysalis only stands there getting nervous and looking for another place to sit. She walks off to another chair nearby only to be grabbed from behind and placed on somepony's lap. She looks to her captor to see Primus with a smirk and holding her around her waist. Everypony in the room gets a blush from seeing this. Although common in Ponyville because there is nothing else to do besides getting into relationships it is barely seen because of the embarrassment that may come with it, especially with the low male population and same gender relationships.

Twilight clears her throat for everypony to hear. "Well now that the whole 'finding a seat' problem is solved let's get back to the conversation. Rarity I know that you must have had your first love somewhere."

Rarity rubs her hoofs together from the nervousness. "Well I did go to Canterlot and found a great stallion that wasn't like Prince Blueblood. He was sweet, charming, and kind to everypony. But like all great things it must come to an end. I and my parents had to leave for Ponyville and I had to say goodbye. It was a good time but I try not to think about it." She starts tearing up from the memory of that particular time.

Twilight looks worried for her friend. "I'm sorry to bring up a sad memory for you Rarity."

Rarity waves her hoof dismissively at her. "It's no trouble Twilight. That was actually a happy time for me."

Twilight smiles at her forgiveness and turns to Primus. "I know you have some stories about Celestia back in the day Primus."

Primus chuckles like an evil laugh but kind hearted. "Now I can't say about that without her permission, but what I can tell you that when she was your age, in alicorn time, she acted with so much energy and like yourselves. She fell in love with me forgetting about the fact that she was dating an older stallion." Everypony gasps at that. Primus looks at them with a disbelieving look. "Come on, I told you that I was born in the beginning of time so of course I am old, technically." Twilight nods her head at understanding this with everypony else. "But she wasn't the first." Everypony leans in along with the CMC and the Cakes too. "She was a beautiful earth pony, who had a red coat and black mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a love symbol like the heart, meaning that she can see every emotion on everything that was alive. We met at the Canterlot about five thousand years ago. I was just on a journey thorough, you know just passing through. Until I needed to rest and the inn was full. So she let me stay with her for the night. Now she didn't like one night flings so if I or anypony tried to get her it better be real or it's the kick to the rump and over the walls lining the area. I never meant to try anything but when I mention of going on the road again she insisted on coming along, so I agreed. After we went through so many years missions to keep up with daily life and lots of daily troubles like bandits, she finally reaches her limit. Her life was coming to an end but she still kept going. Eventually I returned her to Canterlot and got her back into her old home. She wanted to keep going but I told her that she can't live as long as me because of my life as an alicorn. She then told me to make her immortal. She would keep her body as it is when we were away on missions but gain immortality and a few extra bonuses. I search the archives and couldn't find anything till I remembered that I can do this on blood wards but it will almost kill her. I told her that it would take the commitment of it being close to marriage. She reveled that during our journeys together she fell in love with me without even knowing it. I did the ritual and…and…" Everypony leans in more but sees him crying. Chrysalis wraps her legs around his neck to comfort him even though it barely bought it.

Twilight looks at him worried. "You don't have to continue."

Primus only shakes his head. "No I want to finish this. She did survive and we went out again, just like old times. Only then did we reach an old temple for a little treasure hunting. We reached the end and grab the treasure but something went wrong during the escape. The roof collapse and we were separated. She told me to keep going and she'll find another way out. I got out alright, but she didn't. I waited for a whole month or her to come out and find me till…I gave up. I search the temple but couldn't find any trace of her. I left and went off back to Canterlot. I told the current ruler about this and he gave a grand funeral for her. Apparently she was a daughter of a noble stallion and always loved adventuring. Her statue now rest in the gardens as the 'Immortal Love' pony. This means that no matter what her love will never die and never be forgotten. I can't tell you how many times I went there to see it. Even after all this time I still love her like she did me."

Everypony at the table tears up even Rainbow who doesn't cry. Rarity went for tissue and Pinkie started brawling like a garden hose. Chrysalis only tightens her grip on him. Twilight is the first to speak up. "Didn't you find anything after all this time?"

Primus looks at his bag like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I became stronger over the years and I took that whole temple apart, brick by brick. I couldn't find anything that resembles her, only mummies."

Twilight looks up in thought. "Then that means that she must be alive and out there somewhere."

Primus shakes his head more somberly. "If that is true then she would have found me after all this time and the news reporting me. Or something went unpaid." He added the last part to himself.

Twilight sighs at the fact that the one thing that might have kept his spirits up is gone. She shakes her head looks at him with a smile this time. "You know, it isn't good to think with floating around your head so let's head down to the spa and get yourself something nice. We were planning to go there after this." She gets up and heads for the door, with everypony else following through in reality it is because of Primus needs some time. Chrysalis stayed behind to comfort him until he is ready.

* * *

_On the road to the spa_

"You think he will be alright, Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight shakes her head at notion. "I don't know, stuff like this barely happens and when it does it takes a while till he goes back to normal."

She sighs heavily and bucks herself for bringing up the topic to him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get him to say anything about his life. Primus has always been secluded and silent for a reason and now she knows and so does everypony else. Maybe this will stave off some stranglers to get his life story out of him. She finishes his thought as her group approaches the spa. Rarity went in first with the others following. She orders her usual, which is almost everything on the list of treatments. The others just chose the basic package of steam room, massaging, mud baths, hot tubing, cucumber and face masks, and hooficures, or any combination they want.

By then Rarity is having a hooficure with Twilight, Applejack got some massaging, and Fluttershy is in the mud bath, Pinke is having a cucumber and face mask, while Rainbow isn't one for frilly-frilly frou-frou nonsense so she just went for a soak in the hot tub, and Spike going into the steam room.

"Ahhh, this is better, I feel like a new mare." Rarity commented.

Twilight tried to keep her head still from the filing of her horn. "You said it."

Pinke giggled and snorted before taking one of the cucumbers in her mouth with her long tongue. "This face mask tickles but is very tasty."

Lotus groans and smacks a hoof to her head at another who eats their face masks and cucumber. By then the bell above the main entrance jingles for another customer. Her twin sister, Aloe, goes to deal with it. They both look the same it is only that the color is different. Lotus has a light cerulean coat, a pale rose mane and tail, and a pink lotus flower. Her sister Aloe has the opposite of the placement of colors her sister has and a blue lotus flower, although both have azure eye color. After a few minutes she hears steps coming her way and turns to see Primus and…an insect creature? She looks closer and squints until she realizes that the insect is the former queen Chrysalis. She smiles at Primus and Chrysalis, because as they say 'service with a smile.'

"Welcome to our spa again Primus, the usual?" Primus nods at Lotus. Lotus leads him to a massaging table and prepares for her toughest customer on massaging. Chrysalis just sits in one of the seats near the huge hot tub and waited. Primus took his cloak off, reviling his numerous scars and blood wards on his body, and sets it down with his bag on the ground nearby and lay down on the table only to receive a pair of hooves on his spine massaging away. He sighs in contempt at the treatment he's receiving.

Twilight, now finished with her horn filing looks at him and gasps at the numerous marks on his body. "Primus what happened? You have marks all over you." This brought the attention of everypony besides Chrysalis and the other spa ponies; Chrysalis has known he had all those along with the spa ponies doing treatments on him.

Primus has his eyes closes as he relaxes at the massaging and lays his head on his crossed front legs. "This is my collection of scars from numerous battles and fights, along with my blood wards which is hard to do on skin." Everypony in the room for a moment to compute this, he literally carved the blood wards on his own body. The scars they can understand, but not the blood wards.

Rainbow shot up from the hot tub, water spraying everywhere. "Wait, you carved the blood wards into your skin?"

Primus nods as best he can. "Makes things easier than just spilling blood and wasting minutes to make one ward. I can swipe some of my blood on my wards and be done with it." He flips over to allow Lotus to massage his front while Rainbow goes back into the hot tub. "Besides, I made the blood wards so I can do anything. How do you think I know that the blood wards in the book are wrong? Owww, watch it!" Lotus gave a small sorry before continuing somewhere else that isn't there or down low.

Twilight thought on the fact that when she tried the original from the book it didn't work but when she worked with the modified one it worked so well that she barely had to use a lot of magic. "I just thought of something." Primus looks at her upside down because of his position. "I thought that you wouldn't go for this kind of stuff." She said with a wave of her hoof to the whole room.

Primus chuckles lightly. "These old bones and muscles can't take care of themselves anymore. So I come by once in a while to have them fixed up with a massage and some hot tub soaking."

"Now that I can relate." Everypony except Primus turns their head to the entrance to see Celestia there but without all her royal jewels. "I must say that this is the best spa I have seen and been too and I have been everywhere." The spa ponies gave a smile at the compliment.

Lotus finished with her massaging and gave him a towel. "Thanks Lotus." Lotus gave a nod and went over to Celestia to treat her along with Aloe. Primus went over to the tub and soaks in slowly and gave a sigh as the water worked on his old joints and muscles. He then looks over to Celestia. "I thought that you were busy."

Celestia looks at Primus as the spa twins' works on her wings and horn. "I finished early."

Twilight looks at her for a few before turning to Primus as he lets his wings loose in the water. "I just remembered that Primus told us that back in day he was an alicorn…well…what happened to his horn?" Everypony looks at him and tries to find anything that resembled a horn.

Celestia laughs lightly. "His horn is missing because he asked me to." Everypony looks at her shock, except for Primus who fell asleep and is now snoring lightly. "To make sure that he couldn't be recognized and protect me. He still has magic based on the fact that he can do blood wards, but I can give it back at anytime."

Rainbow looks closely at them. "So why not give it back now since he's done?"

"Because for this particular spell you need the other's permission and you can't get it forcefully." They look back at Primus who still has his eyes close, even though that they heard him talk. "Who do you think made that spell?"

They look between the two of them until Twilight said, "You?"

Primus and Celestia laughs at the young student. Celestia calm down first. "No my dear student. He didn't make it, I did. Ahhh, that's the ticket." The message must really be working.

Primus looks at her briefly before closing his eyes again. "Don't get into too much pleasure. That's my job."

Celestia looks at him mischievously. "Then maybe you should take their jobs and massage me, thereby making me save time and money."

Primus looks at her with a glint in his eye that said 'is that a challenge'. "Then you would be wiped out the next morning."

"I'll ask Luna to take the morning shift."

"And if she doesn't?"

Celestia recoils in thought. "I'll speed up the healing."

Primus gave a smart smirk. "We both know that you wouldn't do that."

Celestia opens her mouth to say another argument. "Stop, we don't want to listen to your sex life!" That came from a disgruntled Twilight.

They both look at her briefly. "Sorry." They both said, embarrassed.

A distorted laughter came into the room and reminded Twilight of when she was locked underneath the castle. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh gosh, that was so funny. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Chrysalis laughed away. Soon Celestia and Primus join in then everypony else. Life went well at that point.

* * *

_Near a small town_

But in another land things are not going to be well. As the Deadpony and his new minion went to the nearby town which was a day away and now they stop at the high hill on the road leading to one of the entrances. The Deadpony looks over to his minion only to see it cowering. He kicks it harshly. "Toughen up. Now I want you to go into that town and cause as much chaos as you can." He pointed a hoof to the town. "If you don't…well…" He summoned his rings telling it what would happen. The beast can only nod and bow and then went off toward the town. The Deadpony followed slowly to watch the show as best he can and what better way than to see his work up close.

The beast galloped as fast it could to finish the job so it won't get the purple rings cutting into itself. It jumps over the walls lining the small town and landed on the nearest unaware pony. Landing with a loud thud as everypony else looks over it pulls it leg back with the blades in it and swipes it across the pony's chest. Doing it again and again, hissing and growling, as everypony else screamed and fled while the pony below it died from massive shock and blood loss. The beast turns its head and sees a mare holding a filly in corner. Both were shaking in terror as the beast approached them menacingly. The beast lunges onto the both of them and starts swiping away, not caring who it was and spreading blood everywhere. The beast went off again, not caring who it found, because all it wanted to do was to live and not go back into the cocoon.

The Deadpony walk through the streets as calmly as ever as he looks upon the damage left behind in his beast's wake. Everything that wasn't nail down is now overturn and cuts in the building and bodies on the streets. He laughs just as evilly as he doesn't care. All he cared about was finishing the job. He soon reaches the middle of the town. Everypony that was lucky got away and out into the forest and off to other towns. The only ones who were left behind were the Deadpony and his beast. The beast got off its last kill and looks around to see if it missed anything. It then spots it's so called master near an upturn cart containing an assortment of food. The Deadpony picks up a apple and gives a big sniff, despite it being covered in the cart owner's blood which was laying near it and hanging on the side like it a was a escape. He then tosses it over to the beast and it lands near its hoofs.

The beast looks at it and gives a few questionable sniffs to make sure that there is nothing bad to poison itself. Once finding nothing it chomps a piece and eats away the rest without any disregard for table manners, not that it need any. The beast looks at its master again for more but all he did was take a few more and stuff it into his bag. He then walks off to one of the exits to the town with the beast following behind. Leaving behind a blooded town and decaying carcasses.

* * *

_In the castle in Celestia's office_

Celestia is in the castle at her desk reading many reports of what's going on with each town. She felt regenerated from the spa treatment, nothing could ruin her day. **(How wrong she was.)** She soon reaches one marked 'urgent.' She opens it to find that the population of the three hundred ponies there were only one hundred that survived. She reads over the damage report and finds that the survivors were in shock and only mumbled something about a 'bladed monster pony.' Now this didn't make much since to her. She reads on to find that the unlucky victims were sliced with a sharp enough object that match a sword, but wounds indicate that the victims were held down and sliced in a diagonal side to side motion. The report contains pictures of the town and pulls them out only to nearly gag. The streets ran red with the blood and bodies were everywhere, even little fillies.

She puts everything into a file and slams it shut. How could so much killing and destruction come from a single monster? Her whole life she has never seen anything like this. She soon decided to show this to Primus and puts the file away, but needs guards to confirm this. She pulls a rope hanging near her desk. A guard comes in that was near the door.

Her face grew gravely at what she was about to say. "Grab a couple guards and go to this town." She hoofs him the file. "Collect the dead and give the whole area a proper search. Keep this under wraps. Nopony must know about this."

The guards nods and goes off to fulfill the princesses' orders. Celestia leans back into the chair and sighs heavily. It's just one thing after another. First the accident, then Primus leaving for a long time, coming back with Chrysalis, and now dealing with Shawdowlings and changeling assassins. What else can go wrong?

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

She had to ask. "It's open." A servant came in with a huge box. The servant sets the box on the desk and leaves her to her own problems. She looks at the box with a confusing glance. She didn't order anything and it isn't her birthday so what could this be? She opens the box only to recoil in disgust. Inside is a young filly's head, with no body and eyes, blood everywhere, and the mouth open with the tongue rolling out. She goes to a nearby window and opens it to empty her stomach while pulling the guard rope again, this time more shakily.

A guard came in when the smell of the decaying head reached his nostrils. He holds a hoof to his nose to block the smell but to no avail. Celestia finishes her puking her guts out the window and turns to the guard. "Please take it away." Her voice full of sickness of the idea of sending a filly's head like this.

The guards nods and cover the box, blocking the smell again, and taking it to be check for who done this. Celestia, now feeling less queasy, goes back to her desk. But she couldn't get the image of the filly's head out of her head. Every time she looks down at the desk she sees the box again and the filly's head in it. She teleports back to her room where Primus and Chrysalis is sleeping soundly on her bed. She joins the huge bundle and goes off to sleep with troubled dreams. She decides to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**Again short but maybe good. You tell me. Read and review, flames allowed.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	4. The Crystal Kingdom and Celestia Plight

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I failed at everything, but then it all turns out to be a big joke in the end. You always need to figure out what is real and what are the fakes.**

**Now what I think about fanfiction authors. There are three types of accounts. One is the authors themselves which makes stories only. The second is linkers which just favorite stories and authors for others to use along with themselves. And the third is linkthors which does both. I made that last one up.**

**Now you didn't come here to hear me rant, you came to read stories.**

**Sorry for staying away for too long. Once I was able to write one of these it was too late as season 3 came up so I decided to combine it and this will be both episodes that are coming up. So I recommend watching them first. There will be a slight change though.**

**So without further ado here is Unexpected Friendship and Love.**

* * *

"Luna where is the Foal Free Press?"

"It should be under the other papers."

_Flick Flick Flick_

"Found it!"

Celestia opened it up to the read the latest harmless gossip from those young foals down in Ponyville. The ones before depicted her getting caught eating cake. How they got that picture and evading the guards even has her confused. She was only a millisecond away from sending them to the moon. Only her sister calmed her down when she saw how pent up she was about it. She read through the regular advisement without a care as the things they put on the newspaper is useless and she would know. '_Stupid window cleaner.'_ That thing left streaks on her windows and even came close to damaging them. '_Not to self: Always go to store and see the product first.'_

She flipped over a few pages until it showed something about a fundraiser for a new bell. "Now that's just odd. I could have sworn it was working the last time I visited." She said to herself.

The door to Celestia's room opened to find that Chrysalis is standing there with a groggy look in her eyes. "I really need some food in my belly." She declared as she entered.

Celestia and Luna looks at her confused for a few moments. "Why don't you ask Primus to feed you?" Luna asked.

Chrysalis turns her head slowly, as she had just woken up, to Luna. "He's in the kitchen cooking us a meal."

Celestia and Luna nodded their heads and goes back to reading before their eyes widen in shock…

"HE'S DOING WHAT!" They both said completely out of shock.

Chrysalis looks in confusion as a large amount of galloping is heard and the only thing left on the bed and chair are two dust clouds, both in the image of Celestia and Luna, dissipating from the papers they were holding cutting through them.

She then just sighs and walks toward the kitchen. "Looks like I'm saving his flank again."

* * *

Primus stirred evenly as he cooks the soup that he was making to go on some rice he let the pressure cooker make. He was humming happily to Music by Manic Drive as he places more ingredients into the pot. He quickly stirs to mix the new ingredients then slows down to even the cooking. He reaches over to pick up the last piece of the meal until…

_**CRASH**_

"PRIMUSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Primus looks over to the door and sees two very angry mares and sweat drops with a nervous laugh. "Uh…hi…girls?"

Both of their horns glow brightly and lift him up in the air as if he was nothing. He lets go of the stirrer, which falls into the pot with a _plop_, and starts sweating bullets.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He tries to reason.

The magic suddenly drops him to the ground very hard. His eyes roll around from the magically infused fall. Chrysalis enters and sees both Celestia and Luna surrounding Primus in a magical aura. They proceed to drag him away on the ground making noises akin to what you might hear when you drag the garbage bag out to the dumpster.

Primus shakes his head a few times and gets out of his cat groove daze, to find him being drag out of the kitchen. And this is the part where foal-like acting begins.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! PLEASSSSSSSSE, I'VE GOT TO FINISH IT!"

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH!" _Both _of the princesses yelled out in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Grating sounds comes from his hooves as he tries to get a grip on the lamented floors.

Chrysalis looks on with confusion as both of the princesses drag him out of the door and, presumably, in the direction of Celestia's room.

Let's check on him later. Chrysalis looks back at the still cooking pot he left behind. She magically picks up the stirrer he left in the pot and takes a sip of the delectable soup. She smacks her lips together and hums in thought.

"It's missing something." She looks around the counter to find the missing ingredient.

Until struggling sounds comes from outside the door. Chrysalis turns her head and sees Primus trying to wrap his legs around the door frame until he only gets his head into view.

He grunts heavily. "A pinch of salt." He says in a groaning voice.

Then he is pulled away by the very angry princesses with a yelp, leaving behind a bended door frame.

Chrysalis takes a small pinch of salt from some nearby coffee trays with her magic and places it in the pot. She stirs the spoon steadily and after a few moments takes it out to take another sip. Her eyes widen at the unexpected explosion of flavor. She wanted to share it with everypony so she takes the pot and a lot of bowls with her magic.

* * *

"LET GO! LET GO!"

"NO!" Well their mind is made up.

"PLEASE I HAVE TO FINISH THE SOUUUUUUUP!" Now ain't this a crying shame.

Celestia turns her whole body to him menacingly and quickly with her magic aura coming off of her like steams of water. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU COOKED?"

"Uh…" Primus looks away in embarrassment of what happened. "No?" That sounded more like a question than an answer and that's what gets you into trouble men. So don't follow Primus's example.

Celestia growls like dog ready to attack and…is it him or does she look more beautiful that way? Of course Shining Armor happens to be walking by. "Oh, hi Shining!" Yeah that might help.

"Huh…" Shining turns his head to see Celestia standing over Primus with a rabid look. "Hey Primus." He waves back. Shining Armor is male unicorn who is captain of the Royal Guard. He has a turquoisish coat with a moderate sapphire blue with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue mane and tail. Eyes that are moderate cerulean and hooves that are a moderate sapphire blue. His cutie mark depicts a pink six pointed star over a purple shield with three small light blue stars above it. He also the husband of Princess Cadance and brother of Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia turns her head to Shining then goes back to her sister, who then talks with her in hushed voices. Shining looks back to Primus who was on his back looking at the Princesses fearfully. "You're doing it again?" Shining asks in a knowing voice.

Primus nods fearfully, thinking of what his lover and possible future sister-in-law going to do to him. Shining just shakes his heads in disappointment but with a playful manner.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Shining asks.

Primus just looks at him with a blank expression, but on the inside his inside soul is curled up in a fetal position sucking on his wing like a little foal, rocking back and forth. "Yeah I know. By the way, sorry for missing your wedding."

Shining waves a hoof at him dismissively. "It's all right. I know that you have a job to do out there and coming here would have endangered everypony. I also heard that you're with our party crasher along with Celestia."

Primus just nods. "Yeah so don't go sending the guards after her, she has been through enough."

Shining just gives a hidden smile to him. "You got it Primus."

Primus smiles to the size of Pinkie Pie. "Great." The sound of tape ripping comes from the princesses. The boys turn their heads to them to see Luna with a roll of a duct tape strip ready to be cut and place in her hooves. Primus turns back to Shining with a straight face. "Now if you excuse me I got to return to begging and yelling for my life."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OH YES!"

The princesses' drag him along the carpet covered lamented tile floors to Celestia's room which happened to be nearby. Primus tries to cling to the carpet for his life but all he did was ruin a perfectly good carpet. "NOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO LIVE!" The doors shut effectually blocking all sound.

Shining just stares at the doors for a few moments before…"I WANT TO LIVVVVVVVVVVVE!" The door busting open with his arms flailing widely in the air just and falling to the ground before being pulled back inside again.

Shining raises an eyebrow while his wife appears beside him. "Was he always this weird?" His wife asks. She is an alicorn with a pinkish coat and a dark violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks mane and tail. Her eyes are a grayish purple and cutie mark is a teal crystal heart with a golden lace.

Shining looks at Cadance briefly before returning his gaze to the door. "You should have seen him when I first met him."

Cadance looks at him with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?" She asks in a voice that sounded intrigued.

Shining shudders from the memory. "When I first met him he was guarding the princesses in their throne room. Of course, he wasn't seen anywhere. He was actually hiding somewhere that I still can't find. When Princess Celestia gave me the job of being in the Royal Guards he was behind me with his sword ready to stab me." He looks at her with a wide look in his eyes. "I'll tell you, I almost pissed myself when I turned around only to meet the blade on my throat. He just warned me not to get too close to the princesses and when I mean close I mean very close."

Cadance brings a hoof to mouth to stifle the chuckles coming from her muzzle. Her husband almost wet himself coming face to face with a sword that he trained for…that's… hilarious! She couldn't hold it anymore as she falls onto her back, rolling in laughter. "BRWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shining rolls his eyes at his wife's antics. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

_**BUZZZZZZZZZ**_

Cadance stops her laughing and gets off the floor immediately. Her husband stands at attention and looks around for the source of the noise. What they didn't expect was Chrysalis buzzing at them with a large pot and several empty bowls.

Chrysalis looks at them for a few moments before filling up two bowls and gives it to them with two spoons. Shining and Cadance take the bowls with their magic and looks at her weirdly. Chrysalis just smiles with a toothy grin. "My way of saying sorry. Primus did make this, but I'm sure he didn't want this to go to waste." She buzzes off to the guards guarding the door and gives them the bowls of soup then heads inside, closing the door behind her. The guards look at their bowls and take a few sips. Even though the soup is a flavor explosion they didn't show it. Shining and Cadance looks at their bowls for a few before trying it themselves. The moment the soup hits their tongue they gasp with pleasure at tasting something that belong in a fine restaurant. They soon walked away to their room in the castle.

The two guards guarding the door still staying to the stoic, facing the wall, unmoving position. "Hey Ted."

"Yeah Steve."

"Interesting stuff happens in this particular hallway, doesn't it?"

"Yep."

"Also…" He pauses and takes a slip from the bowl in front of him. "Good soup."

Steve takes a sip from his and nods his head. "Yep."

* * *

Chrysalis places the pot and extra bowls on the serving table in Celestia's room. Then looks over in the middle of the room to see Primus ducted taped to a chair. All of his legs are bound behind him and on the legs of the chair, along with his midsection taped to the back of the chair. Primus looks over to Chrysalis and smiles subtly. Before his could open his mouth however, he sees the large pot of soup that Chrysalis bought. He looks back to Chrysalis with a questioning look.

"Where's the pot of rice?"

Chrysalis just rubs her head with a confusing expression. "Rice? I just saw soup in the kitchen."

Primus tilts his head slightly. "There was a pot of rice ready for the soup to be pored over next to it."

Chrysalis looks blankly at Primus before face hoofing. "I can't believe that I thought that it was just soup." She said quietly. She then lowers her leg again this time with, again, a questioning gaze. "By the way, what did you do that made Celestia and Luna fearful of you cooking in the kitchen?"

Primus looks up in remembrance. "Well…"

* * *

_2700 years ago_

"What are you cooking mister Primus?" A young kind hearted Celestia asks. The kitchen was empty, save for them.

Primus smiles sweetly at the young alicorn foal. "Making some soup to place over some vegetables."

Celestia sticks out her tongue at the sound of that. "Vegetables…**Blagh**!"

Primus looks at her with a stern gaze. "You are a young alicorn foal who is going through a biological change and you need to have your vitamins and other nutrients by eating this, so don't complain. Besides I was expecting Luna to protest against this."

"Actually I like veggies." Luna walked in the kitchen with a smile. "They have one of my favorite snacks." She jumps onto the table island near them and looks at them with a large smile. "Carrots!"

Primus nods his head in approval. "Good filly, Luna. Plus, they have recently proven that carrots give you better vision. Now I don't want to hear neighs because I'm almost done. All I have to do is add one last ingredient." He reaches over to a harden clay jar and pours in a few ounces of whatever the liquid was into the pot.

Celestia looks at the jar with interest. "What is that?" She points to the jar.

Primus just looks up in thought while still stirring. "I picked it up from a spice traveler. He called it…" He taps his chin in thought with his free hoof. "…I think 'hydrochloric acid'."

Celestia makes a 'oh' gesture at understanding and looks into the pot. She sees the soup bubbling like crazy. "Mister Primus…" Primus looks at her. "…is it supposed to be bubbling like this?"

Primus looks over and in to see what she is seeing. "Not…really." He was unsure himself.

Luna tries to peek over, but she could go so far as standing on her tip hoofs. Primus watches as the now unstable bubbling concoction is staring to bubble quickly and with more frequency with it rising close to the lip of the pot. Now only one thought went through his mind. 'Uh…oh.'

_**BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The smoke clears and the figures of Primus, Celestia, and Luna are reveled, in all their soothed glory. Soot covered all of their bodies and their manes pushed backwards from the point of the explosion to make a comical picture. Both Primus and Celestia still stood over the pot as they both blinked to say 'WHAT THE TARTARUS HAPPENED!'

Luna blinks a few times before shaking off the soot and looking around. She then gets wide eyes when her eyes hit the ceiling…or what was left of it. The whole roof has been blown off by the edges and nothing remained…expect for the crumbled edges and a piece of the wall falling to the ground. She only has one word for this. "Wow…"

Primus and Celestia shake themselves out of the soot too and look around at the damages. "Mother and father will not be pleased." Celestia said with an astonished tone.

"I agree with you there Celly." Primus you sealed your own fate so the blame falls on you.

* * *

_Present_

"In fact, their parents were not happy, but told me that the only punishment I'll be getting is working to fix the damages. Thankfully we were able to repair it to its former glory."

Chrysalis jaw had fallen to the ground when she heard that Primus…the princesses' royal protector blew up the kitchen while trying to make soup and took out the roof too. **(If you are an evildoer, then give him a round of applause. He blew up a part of the castle.)**

Celestia walks over to Chrysalis and raises her jaw back into her mouth where it belongs. "Mother and father were not pleased with it at all and both of us were grounded for a week after the incident, even though it was Primus's fault." She sighs heavily. "At least he got into trouble too, but we could not see him for a whole month."

Luna places the duct tape that she had in her mouth on the study table near her. "They just grounded us for protection, but we understood."

Primus looks between all three mares. "So…can you let me go now?" Celestia and Luna looks at him sharply while Chrysalis brings a hoof to her head and shakes it all. Primus tires to shrink under the stare down of the two princesses, but he can't reach his blood ward at the moment.

Before anypony can do anything this is the last thing you expect to happen.

"LOOK OUT!"

_**CRASH**_

The two princesses, one Pegasus and missing horn to make an alicorn and an insect looks over to see none other than Derpy Hooves. She is a Pegasus mare with a light sapphire bluish gray coat and a pale, light grayish apple green mane. Her eyes have the same color as her mane. Her cutie mark depicted a bunch of bubbles that to this day; ponies have no idea what it means. Her eyes, also not pony knows how it happened, has been crossed eyed and makes her flying a bother. She had crashed so many times and into ponies and buildings that Celestia had to make a group of rebuilders and doctors just for her damages.

Derpy turns to look at the four tall ponies in the room with an unknowing smile. "Oops…my bad. I just don't know what went wrong." She said while shaking her head and raising her forelegs.

Everypony just sighs and looks at the ground except Chrysalis. "Hello Derpy." Everypony says to her in an unenthusiastic tone, again without Chrysalis who was looking at her eyes with a freaked out look because they are just weird. **(No offense to anyone or anypony out there.)**

Derpy lazily flies up and reaches into her bag with her head, putting her whole head into it. She comes out with three letters. "One for Primus," she places it on Primus's lap as he wasn't able to move still. "And two for Princess Celestia." Celestia takes the letter with her magic and gives Derpy a few bits for the delivery. Derpy takes the bits and places them in her pouch and salutes and flies away…

_**CRASH**_

…to hit the wall next to the hole she just made. She pulls her head from the wall and looks at the occupants in the room. "My bad." She pulls the rest of her body from the wall and this time flies through the hole in the wall without incident…

_**CRASH**_

…to hit the tree outside. "My bad!"

Everypony in the room just stares at the hole in the wall as a few birds decides to fly by it, chirping without a care in the world. Then Primus, Celestia, and Luna shakes their heads at the fact that Derpy makes a big gaping hole in the wall every time she delivers the mail to anywhere she goes and just places more work for the builders. Celestia looks at the mail she got a little while ago while Primus does the same. Although in his situation, it isn't working out too well. She sees one from no name; it is in fact blank, and another from a watchtower. She opens the watchtower one and reads that the Crystal Kingdom has reappeared.

**(At this point there will be spoilers, so anyone who hasn't seen the episodes better watch them now.)**

Cadance will be please with this, but she better send Twilight and her friends to help make sure that it doesn't disappear again. Before she can do anything a slicing sound is heard and then a ripping sound. She looks back and sees Chrysalis freeing Primus. Chrysalis looks at Celestia with an accusing look. "There was no point keeping him like that, especially when he has mail."

Primus gets out of the chair and stretches to get rid of the stiffness. He cracks his neck both ways to get rid of that crick in his spine. "That's better." He picks up the letter that fell to the floor when he got up. "Now let's see." He opens the envelope and pulls out a letter.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_You are cordially invited to the concert of VOS and perform for the annual city anniversary. The concert will be held one month from when this letter is made. We hope to see you there._

_Your future sponsors,_

_Phillydelphia_

"Sweet, now I hope that Vinyl and others got this too." He puts the letter back into the envelope and places it on the chair. "What did you get?" He asks Celestia.

She looks at the last letter. "One from a watchtower that says that the Crystal Kingdom is back and I was hoping that you would go with Twilight and her friends to make sure it doesn't get wiped off the map again."

Primus bows acceptingly. "As you wish, Princess. What about the other one?" He points a hoof at the other envelope.

Celestia looks at it uneasily. "Not sure. No name or address." She picks up the envelope with her magic and opens it. What she wasn't expecting was a puff of white dust blowing in her face, making her cough and choke. She lets go of the magic she had on the envelope as she steps backward from the sudden surprise. She continues to cough as the dust settles inside her. Primus and the others went into action. Luna ran to the desk and places the envelope in a protective bubble to make sure it doesn't harm anypony else again and wrote a letter to Twilight to bring herself and her friends. Primus cuts himself with the knife that he always has under his wing and then places the knife back under his wing, then uses his bloodied hoof to swipe a certain blood ward on the side of muzzle. The blood ward comes alive with a flash of red light. A blanket of red covers his muzzle to make a tight seal. The blanket acts like an air filter and allows Primus to go into dangerous air polluted areas. He then uses his invisible horn to use telekinesis on Luna to get her away from the desk as she finished writing the letter. He goes to Celestia and catches her as she falls to the ground from the unknown pathogen that entered her system. Luna sends the letter explaining Celestia's plight and the Crystal Kingdom as she let out a big breath of air, at least she smart enough to hold her breath.

Chrysalis goes to Primus's side to help with Celestia. As she was part bug and meant to survive hostile conditions then it would stand to reason that she can survive whatever was in the envelope. Meanwhile Luna yells at the guards outside the door to get medical attention and a hazmat team. Whether the guards heard her or not is answered by the running hoof steps outside.

Celestia continues to cough as the pathogen did its job. "What…_**COUGH**_…was that?" She holds a hoof to her muzzle as the coughing got worse. She turns to the ground and tires to support herself as the she got weaker. Her forelegs wobbled as she struggled to just simply lift herself up. Primus lifts her carefully and sets her back onto the ground on her side, her coughing getting stronger.

Primus starts rubbing his fore hoof on her side to ease the pain. "Don't move. Whatever got inside you is obviously strong so don't act stubborn and lay down until the doctors come." Luna looks on in worry for her sister until Primus looks at her with a commanding expression. "Stand right there and put yourself in a bubble until the doctors come over and would somepony cover that hole in the wall!"

It didn't take long for the doctors to come over. Once they heard a biohazard was in Celestia's private room they gathered all the biohazard suits and the best clean shield unicorns they have. Once they got to her door they placed a magic bubble around the door area and told everypony to wait outside the shield. They entered to find Luna in a protective shield and the envelope too. Two biohazard ponies led Luna outside and clean her up to make sure that nothing was on her then placed her on clean oxygen. They took the envelope and placed it in a glass case with the shield still on, till they closed it. They took the case out of the room and back to the university to have it studied. Soon a stretcher came in magically hold up by two unicorns. They placed the stretcher beside Celestia and rolled her on top of it. They strap her in and magically take her away to the hospital.

A little while later it was determine that Luna, Primus, and Chrysalis wasn't infected and were allowed to roam free. Celestia was placed in a clean room in the Canterlot hospital and placed on a respirator to ease her breathing, although she does cough once in a while. Luna and Primus stood outside the room looking through a viewing window; the only thing separating her from the outside world was a decontamination chamber. Chrysalis was taken to the university to see if her body can produce a cure for whatever the dust was. Inside the room Celestia looks at the glass window to see her sister and lover standing there, worried beyond scales. Then sees Twilight and her friends come from the hallway and stop before Primus. Primus and Luna turns to Twilight and the others.

"Is she okay?" Twilight asks worriedly.

Fluttershy holds her hoofs to the glass, feeling useless as she could not get in there to help make Celestia feel better. Rainbow comes up beside Fluttershy and places a hoof on her shoulder to help her through this development.

Primus shakes his head and looks at the ground in despair. "She's fine, but there is something that she wants you to do."

Twilight tears up at the thought of her mentor dying. "What is it?"

When Primus opens his mouth to speak a doctor comes in from the main doorway. "The pathogen settled so it's safe to go in, but I recommend wearing one of those mask in the decontamination room." The doctor goes through the doors again to deal with the new important patient in a nearby lab.

Primus looks to Twilight. "Let's go see your teacher." He goes to the chamber with Twilight and the others following. Primus looks back to the rest. "You girls are staying here, only Twilight and I will go." Twilight's friends and Luna stopped moving and looks though the window again.

Primus looks at Twilight for a few before going to the chamber. Twilight follows and steps inside. The doors close behind them as the decontamination began. Primus takes a mask from the box on the shelf and places it on his muzzle while Twilight does the same.

Once past the decontamination room Twilight galloped to Celestia's bed and put her front hooves on it. "Are you alright Princess Celestia?" She asks worriedly.

Celestia turns her head to her. "Twilight, I have an important assignment for you. This will be a very important test that will decide the rest of your life. You must go to Crystal Kingdom and prevent a disaster that might happen again."

"A disaster?" Twilight teleports a book in front of her, possibly from her library. "There isn't anything in here about a Crystal Kingdom."

"That's because there isn't." Primus comes up besides her, dropping a long crystal shard in the middle of the room as he walks. "It went off the map a thousand years ago. Basically what happened is that a king named Sombra had its heart tainted by darkness and greed." He nods to Celestia. Celestia lights up her horn and shoots a magical beam to the crystal on the ground. The crystal absorbs the magic and then floats in the air, creating a circle on the ground showing a bird's eye view of the Crystal Kingdom. A kingdom made from crystal itself. A large tall crystal tower rests in the center of it all with a pattern picture made from the paths that go around all over the kingdom. "He ruled as a good king for quite some time. Then he brought darkness over the land." The picture on the ground changes from a happy and light filled town to a one that had the houses as sharp crystals instead of the smooth kind with darker colors. The tower changes from a while tall and straight tower to a wider and blackish one with a dark cloud that flies around it like it has a mind of its own. "It wasn't until Celestia and Luna were able to stop him that his rule came to an end, but it came at a price. Sombra placed a curse on the kingdom before he was banished and made the kingdom disappear forever." Celestia cuts the magic and the picture faded, but the crystal still hovered in the air. "It wasn't until now that we realized that it was a thousand year curse that he placed so now your mission is to make sure that it won't disappear again."

Twilight looks down to process all this new information. "Just so you know, you will be joining Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at the kingdom and me and Chrysalis will be joining you on this journey."

Twilight's eyes lights up from the sound of her brother's name. "My brother is there and Cadence?" Primus only gives a slight nod in return. Twilight grows that determine look in her eyes. "I'll do it. If the fate the kingdom rests on us then I will do this."

"One last thing," Twilight looks up at Primus. "There is a special property to these crystals and it can affect all of Equestria." He looks to Celestia and gives her another nod. She magic lights up her horn with her usual magic and hits the crystal. The crystal lights up in many different colors and shines all over the room. Twilight soon feels warmth and love as the lights shines on her. "But fill it with hatred and fear…" Celestia uses her horn again expect that this time the magic surrounding her horn is black and made black shadowy fissures around it. She fires it to the crystal making the same it the same color as her horn. The crystal grows dark and fires a beam to the ground which causes shadowy fissures to grow from the ground and making black crystals grow out. Twilight becomes filled with hopelessness and despair from the environment that is changing around her. Celestia then fills her horn with her usual magic and sends a shockwave that blasts away the black crystals and returns the long shard to normal. The long crystal shard gently floats to the ground, its storytelling done.

Twilight looks around to see the room as it was before. "So will you do it?"

Twilight just looks at Primus with a face that would make Rainbow Dash proud. "Bring it."

Primus lets a smile come to his face as the young protégé showed her courage. "Great, now wait outside and we will all head to the train station to go to the kingdom soon." Twilight only acknowledge by going to the decontamination room and sealing the door behind her. Primus turns back to Celestia who was looking up at him with a worried expression.

Primus sees her expression and nuzzles her head. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Celestia stops the nuzzling and looks at him with the same princess look she gives to everypony. "You better find the cure and bring everypony back."

Primus gives her a deep throated chuckle. "You know me. No need to worry." Primus gives a small wink at the end.

Celestia just narrows her eyes in response. "That's when I worry the most." She lays her head back on the pillow and sends out a heavy sigh. "Let's hope she's ready for this and other trials ahead."

Primus leaves out the same way he got in and meets everypony waiting out in the hall. Turns out that the window to Celestia's room became blacked out when they went in. Chrysalis comes down the hall and walks right up to Primus, giving him a shake of her head. Primus sighs deeply at the fact that now he has more trouble to deal with and he has to bring some ponies. Primus looks up at the group. Twilight is giving the news to her friends while Luna just looks at the blackout window that is now becoming less opaque with a forlorn expression. "Alright gather what you need and head to train station. We have our own charted train to take us as close as it can to Crystal Kingdom then we hoof it from there." Everypony except Luna left to do their packing.

Primus walks over to Luna when Luna suddenly grabs him in a hug while crying. "Please find the cure and bring everypony back." She whispers quietly.

Primus returns the hug. "You know me. I finish the job in the best way I could."

Luna breaks from the hug and looks at him with tears streaming down her face, but this time with a smile. "That's when I worry the most."

Primus just chuckles deeply as he wipes the tears from her face. They are sisters.

* * *

_The outskirts of the Crystal Kingdom_

The smoking train traverse through the snow covered tracks, trying to make it to its destination station. Heavy winds coupled with a snowstorm and large amounts of snow on the ground make this a dangerous land to tread, next to deserts of course. When it reaches the station the passenger door opens to the bearers of the elements of harmony and Primus and Chrysalis. They all walk out into the freezing cold and heavy winds as their manes and tails whipped around them. Rarity comes out wearing a pink and light yellow scarf saying 'Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves.' Spike following behind her with her loads of suitcases that are probably breaking his back even if he is a dragon. He drops a suitcase filled with her scarves as they flew away and Spike tries to chase after them, but gives up when he knows it is a lost cost.

Primus looks around in his cloak flapping in the wind, hood up, and sees nothing but the station and the arctic wasteland. Chrysalis comes up beside him as she looks around worriedly for fear that they won't find the kingdom in this storm. Primus soon sees a figure coming from the east side.

The figure comes into view wearing a black wrapping and black goggles made for traversing through the heavy snowstorms. "Twily! You made it!" The figure pulls his wrappings down his neck and pulls his goggles up on his head. Twilight runs to her older brother and gives each other a sibling hug. Shining then breaks the hug and turns around with a worried expression. "We better get moving. There are things out here that we really don't want to run into after dark."

Twilight's friends look at each with the same frighten emotion. "What kind of things?" Fluttershy asks.

"Let's just say the empire…isn't the only thing that returned."

The long walk through snow was terrible as the stinging cold and winds in their eyes made things worse. Especially for Spike since he is the one carrying Rarity's luggage. Primus looks at the others and sees them talking but couldn't make out what they are saying with the wind in his ears since they are highly sensitive. A large blue dome appears in the horizon ahead. A loud roar fills the barren wasteland that Primus and the others can definitely hear.

Fluttershy freaks out while looking around. "That's one of the things isn't it?"

Shining realizes the severity of the situation they're in. "We have to get to the Crystal Empire, now!"

Before they can move a large black cloud comes from over the hills behind them taking a shape of two large red eyes with a green backdrop that has a purple aura flowing from them. Spike becomes frozen in fear **(No pun intended.)** as the shadow's shadow looms over him. Shining grabs him with his magic and yanks him from the luggage, leaving them behind. Spike jumps onto Twilight's back when he knows that he would probably be left behind. Everypony soon runs away from the creature or cloud of shadow to the Crystal Kingdom covered by a blue dome.

As they traveled to the dome nopony noticed Shining staying behind to buy the others some time, nopony except Primus of course. "Horse apples, Shining. Why do you always have to play the hero?" Primus hits the brakes as everypony else runs ahead of them without them noticing. Shining fires off a magical beam that goes right through the cloud as it moves to its left, as it suddenly realizes the tactic and barrels down on Shining. The cloud covers Shining as he tries to fire off another spell, but before he could lose himself in it he is suddenly tackled from his side and has the feeling of somepony placing him on their back. His savior then gallops to the direction of the kingdom and then jumps threw the shield making Shining drag along the soft, green grass, untouched from the outside frozen wasteland. The foolhardy move came at a price through. Half of his horn is covered in black crystals. When Twilight sees his condition Shining tries to do another spell but the crystals block his flow of magic up to where it stops and crackles there.

They soon walk to the area where their friends are waiting while Chrysalis goes to Primus to check on his condition. He groans as he lifts himself up off the ground with Chrysalis giving him support. "I swear he is becoming more hotheaded than ever."

"Sparkleriffic!" That word can only come from a certain reality busting pony known as Pinkie Pie. I believe she is describing the kingdom showing off all of its crystalness. They walk through town while Rarity swoons over all the crystal land, materials from the homes, and the castle tower itself. While Applejack tries to calm her down and Rainbow just plays it off as another boring castle and with Rarity accidentally describing herself with her own words, Primus looks around to see where a virus can possibly exist. He looks at the homes and notices that they're crystal ponies living inside so that mean the virus has to be somewhere where barley any ponies visit. His eyes dart around but could not find anything that would fit that constraint.

Everypony soon heads inside to the throne room where Cadance sits, her horn glowing and show no signs of stopping, and looking like she hasn't slept in days. Twilight goes up to her and does her Sunshine dance that only they know and laughs it on, but not without Cadance cringing in pain as the skies outside changes from bright to dark. She is able to stabilize a little while after but Primus knows that she probably won't be able to hold it for long.

Cadance opens her weary eyes to look at Twilight. "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria _isn't_ hanging in the balance."

Twilight points a hoof at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

Cadance just slumps her head down from exhaustion. Shining trots beside her to talk for her. "Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barley eats. I want to help her, but my protection spells has been counted by King Sombra."

"It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine." Cadance protested.

"She's _not_ fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade then, well you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

Twilight holds up a hoof to stop them so she can end this. "That's why we're here."

"Why we're all here." Applejack spoke, not wanting to be the peanut gallery any longer along with the others expressing their agreement.

"Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies." Shining informed.

"Crystal Ponies?" Primus sighs as Rarity has been giving another icing on the cake. "Hahahah, there are Crystal Ponies?!" She goes back to reality as she felt the stares giving by the others. "Umm, hmm. Please continue."

Shining continues. "But we have to believe one of them knows how to protect the empire, without having to use Cadance's magic.

"A research paper!" Twilight jumps up.

"Huh?" Shining looks at his little sister confused with everypony else as she suddenly got excited over a project which most of us dread.

"That must be part of my test; to gather information from the crystal ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I _love _research papers!" This is probably one of Twilight's geek outs Primus conclude.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Rainbow sarcastically said.

"Ohohoh! Lemme guess!" Pinkie jumps, literally, at the non-existent game. "Is it Spike?" She says as she holds up Spike. She then drops him. "Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity?" Pinkie asks as she grabs the respective ponies around the shoulder.

Twilight looks back to her brother trying to forget that moment. "Don't worry, big brother. I'm _really_ good at this sort of thing."

* * *

While everypony went off to find information on how to save the Crystal Kingdom, Primus went off to find out where he could find the cure or the virus itself. He watches as the six younglings goes around finding information. Twilight acting like a real guard, Rainbow acting all tough and telling others to buck up, Rarity is just swooning about what she will look like if she were a crystal pony and Fluttershy…well…

"Oh, um. Excuse me!" A slum down in the ground ponies walk past her as if she doesn't exist. "Oh! Hello! I was just wondering." She turns her head to see a mare and stallion sitting near a table. She goes right up to them with a murderous intent in her eyes and raises her front legs as if she is about to attack…but brings it right back down and resumes her shy personality. "Oh, oh that's okay. You all look really busy." One nervous laugh later and she is gone.

As for Pinkie Pie. "A spy? How did they know?" She is dressed up in black clothing that covered up everything expect her tail, eyes, and the ends of her legs. She also had goggles on top of her head. "Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles." She pulls down the goggles over her eyes, lighting up green as she turns them on. "Ooh! Night vision-y!"

_**SLAM**_

…and she slams into a pole.

Everypony met up later under the castle to exchange notes…or lack thereof.

Rainbow sighs from the all the question. "I got nothing so far."

"Oh, me neither." Rarity says.

Fluttershy comes up besides Twilight and Spike as they turn to look at her. When her body is suddenly unzipped like a suit and Pinkie pops out, surprising Twilight and Primus. "My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown!" Pinkie said hushed and then zoomed off.

"Ooookay." Twilight says as the real Fluttershy walks up to them, accidently stepping on the unzipped suit of and freaking out a little from fright.

"Sorry, Twilight." Applejack informs. "These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'."

Twilight brings her head down in failure, then brings her head back up and looks at Primus. "You find anything Primus?"

Primus turns his hood to look at her. "Just something about a library. We might find our answers there."

Twilight's face lights up like she won the lottery at the sound of the word 'library' and launches herself at Primus, clinging to his chest and looking at him in the eyes. "A library? Why didn't you say so?!"

Primus just smirks at her 'freak out'. Chrysalis lifts Twilight off of Primus, reminding her that he's spoken for wordlessly. Twilight blushes from the contact and hurries off to the library to escape embarrassment, with everypony else following.

* * *

The library looks like it should belong here as all of the building materials are made of crystal and crystal griffins stood beside the steps. Inside the library there stood three floors of shelves and all of them filled to the ends with books upon books. Primus goes off to see if they have anything on the virus with Chrysalis following. The others remained behind to find the history book of the Crystal Empire. He reaches a corner area where they have medical books from a thousand years ago. He picks up the large book titled 'Diseases and what you need to do.' He opens the book and starts flipping through the pages, skimming over the pages and trying to find out what disease is closest to whatever Celestia has. He reaches the end as he didn't find anything and throws the book behind him. Chrysalis catches it and places it back where it belongs. She repeats the process as Primus skims through book and book and throwing it behind him as he goes.

"This is like…oh what was the old saying…finding a hay in a needle stack?" Chrysalis pipes up.

Primus closes the book he has and throws that away too. "Needle in a haystack. That's the phrase." He looks around to see the endless walls to walls of books and feels hopelessness set in. "We're never going to find the cure or the virus for that matter."

_**CRASH**_

A rock files threw the nearby window and hits Primus on the side, making him stumble a bit. Chrysalis quickly looks outside the shattered window to find the perpetrator, but sees nopony. Primus rubs his side as he eyes the rock with a note attached to it with a string. He picks up the rock carefully as if it might come alive again. He unties the note from the rock and throws the rock back outside. Primus unfurls the note and reads carefully.

_I assume that Celestia is under quarantine and you presumably looking the kingdom for the cure. Well look no further as I have the cure. All you need to do is make sure that the bad king is gone and never able to come back to this place again._

_Your mysterious friend,_

_Umbra_

_P.S. I hope your friends learn another lesson in life._

_P.P.S. I hope she loved the letter and prize inside._

Primus sighs as he puts the note inside his saddlebag that was under his cloak the whole time. Chrysalis, who was reading beside him the whole time, just hugs him to calm him down. "At least we can get the cure. All we have to do is help Twilight and others send away Sombra then we can head home."

They went to back to the main hall and see Twilight and her friends running outside, presumably to the castle. They follow behind as the destination is reveled to be the throne room of the castle. Cadance and Shining sat on the top near the throne as if they never left. Cadance looks worse since the last time they saw her. Twilight reads from the book the solution to their problems.

"A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen, and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to 'restore the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm. My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!"

Shining face lights up from the new development. "That sounds pretty promising." He looks to his wife excitedly, but then remembers her condition as she looks like she is dozing off.

Twilight notices as well and quickly says "We'll get started right away." She closes the book with magic and runs off down the stairs. "C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!"

Spike struggles with the heavy book as he starts to walk down the stairs. Primus walks up to him and takes the book and places it on his back. Spike rears up and places both of his claws on his back to crack his spine from the heavy lifting. "Thanks." Spike runs off with Primus following shortly, not before handing Shining the letter that was thrown at him in the library. Shining takes the note with caution and starts to read. Primus runs off after the others, not even bothering to see their reactions.

He reaches the meeting room of the castle where everypony is waiting for him. He walks over to the table and places the book on it. Twilight opens the book to the fair's section where it shows all the activities of the fair. Primus and Chrysalis help the mane six with preparing the fair. Tents were set up with games and concession. Flag lines were placed all over the area on the top of the poles. And all in the middle of it a heart craved from a crystal with the help of Twilight's magic.

Primus stood near Twilight looking through the book with her as the others helped with fair. He looks out into the crowd and sees that the ponies changing back into their normal self with a magical covering of crystal then lighting up a moment to change into their normal fur color without the entire downer personality. Everything was going swell...until Rainbow covers up the Crystal Heart with a flag and part of Twilight.

"Why did you…" Twilight said upset with Rainbow.

Rainbow puts a hoof on the flag to keep it there and make sure it stays. "I think we may have a problem…" She said shakily

* * *

Primus, Twilight, and Rainbow goes to the balcony where Shining and Cadance stand, looking over the kingdom. Twilight franticly flips through the book with her magic to find any real evidence about the crystal heart. Turns out that there is a real one hidden somewhere by King Sombra where nopony can find it.

"I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the crystal ponies powering the Crystal Heart!" She stops at the back of the book where a page is ripped out. "There was a page missing…how did I not notice?!"

Cadance was wearily moving back and forth sleepily as heard the news. "It's okay, Twilight." Suddenly she falls to the ground only to be stop by Shining grabbing her. Her horn stops glowing as she pants heavily from the effort.

Shining looks at Cadance for a few before Twilight then sees past her. "Twily…"

Everypony looks to the horizon as the shield fades and the snowy background appears. Black clouds suddenly appear from the snowcapped hills and start to cover the grassy land and encircle the kingdom. A figure appears from the clouds showing a red sharp horn, the same eyes when it attacked them the first time, and sharp fangs, thus making the head of King Sombra.

"The empire is under attack." Shining brings his wife back up and gives her support as Cadance feels renewed from it. She lights up her horn again this time making a solid blue colored shield rise up around the between the area of the clouds and the green land. Sombra makes a move toward the shield, but could not make it in time and rears back from the pain. Although nopony can see, the tip of Sombra's horn is cut off and lands inside the shield. The shield finally covers the entire kingdom as Cadance comes back down from her efforts at making it. Her head is caught by Shining as she slumps down a little.

Shining looks out to the rest of ponies on the balcony. "I have to find the Crystal Heart-"

"No, you stay here with Cadance." Twilight interrupts. "She needs you, Shining Armor." She runs off proclaiming I'll retrieve the heart.'

Primus runs off after her while Rainbow said, "Let's do this.", and catching up to us. As they all ran to get downstairs Twilight had an epiphany. "I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it." She then looks to Rainbow. "But there is something else you can do."

Rainbow just moves into a cool style of flying. "Name it."

"You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going." She runs ahead as Rainbow slumps in the air with her front legs down.

"What? With that _thing_ moving into the empire?!"

"The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the crystal ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart."

"Yeah, and?"

"If the crystal ponies find out King Sombra is trying to take over the empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything _but_ lifted." They reached outside and see Applejack protecting the Crystal Heart from being shown. "It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. We won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the faire."

Rainbow gives a hearty salute to her. "Keep the Faire going and the crystal ponies' spirits high." She flies off proclaiming 'Done and done' to give the plan to the others.

Shining looks down with worry from the balcony to Primus and Twilight. "Twily, be careful."

Twilight looks up at her sibling with the same worry as him. "I will." Twilight runs off down the lines of stands to find the Heart.

"And Primus." Primus looks up at Shining. "Keep her safe, she's a bit stubborn." Primus just smiles and gives a wave before racing off after Twilight.

Even then nopony notices that the broken horn sinking into the ground and making a dark crystal rise up in its place.

* * *

Twilight slowly comes to a walking speed as Primus caught up with her. "You do realize that we need the find the heart where only Sombra knows, right?"

Twilight looks at him. "Who wants a flugelhorn?" She heard Rainbow yell out to the crowd.

"_I_ wanna flugelhorn!" Pinkie said while wearing a jester's costume.

Rainbow just looks behind her with her eyes in the direction of Pinkie for moment before returning them in front of her. "Who else wants a flugelhorn?" She yells out again while holding one of the horns up.

"_I wanna flugelhorn!_" Pinkie yells out while stomping the ground like a foal that doesn't get their candy.

Twilight puts her hoof to her chin in thought then looks past Primus to see the castle. Her face lights up in realization.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike suddenly appears from a nearby street corner, panting like he ran a marathon. "I'm coming with you!"

"You can't. I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself." Twilight starts walking off toward the castle with Primus following behind.

Spike face crunches up frustration for Twilight being so stubborn. "I know." He starts to follow both of them now. "I promise I won't life a claw to help you." He supports this statement by crossing both of his arms and placing the claws away from view.

He is then lifted by magic from Twilight who sighs at her supposed little brother. She places him on her back saying "Not a claw, Spike." She then runs off, almost making Spike fall off of her.

"So... where are we going, exactly?"

"I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart." Twilight informed as the castle got closer than ever.

Spike looks ahead of them and sees the castle. "The castle?"

"The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They would have been too afraid to even try."

The group reaches the main doors as the foreboding feeling came among them. "I hope you're right."

Twilight couldn't help but share the same feelings as him. "You and me both."

They all went around the main hall looking under, over, and in everywhere Sombra could have hid a crystal heart. When they went into the meeting room Twilight reminded Spike 'Not a claw' much to his embarrassment. When it couldn't have been found there they trotted off past the throne room. Spike and Primus went on, but Twilight stayed behind when she saw the same crystal from when Primus and Celestia gave her the history lesson in the hospital. She soon remembers the words of Primus about the special properties of the crystals. "Of course!"

Spike took his time to smack into her and ask her if she found it. Twilight points out that the castle that is standing right now isn't King Sombra's castle. Primus sighs and brings his head down in stupidity for not realizing it sooner. Only certain areas can be relieved in certain situations. That's when Twilight filled the crystal that stands behind the throne with hatred and fear, making a long shadow cover the floors, but also revealing a long cylindrical staircase extending down a deep dark hole.

Twilight stops at the top of the stairs and taps her forehooves together in excitement.

"Whoa." Spike got down and peers over at her while remaining near the edge. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"That was a little trick Celestia and Primus taught me." She said as she looks sideways at Primus.

Spike peers down the hole which is making itself longer when he looks at it. Twilight notices his fear. "You stay here. C'mon Primus. We have a Crystal Heart to find." She lights up her horn with a light spell and starts walking down with Primus following.

"If you insist." Came Spike's fearful reply.

After a few flights of stairs the end never even came close to their sight. "Can you see what's down there yet?"

Twilight peers downward only to see darkness. "Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes!" She yelled back up to Spike. She turns her head to the wall and plucks a crystal shard with her magic and throws it down the hole. She lays down on one of the steps and turns her ear to the hole. When no sound came up she clears her ear with her hoof thinking that it must be clogged. When she finishes she turns her ear to the hole again and this time a distant clattering sound came up which took an exceedingly long time. Twilight eyes widen in shock for if she fell, she would fall to her death, that not even magic can help. Primus brings his hood down and places a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, trying to bring comfort for her. "Spike?" She calls up again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you see outside?"

Spike runs to the throne room's windows and looks outside. The shield is flickering between their blue skies and the snowy landscape with a hint of black clouds surrounding them. Sombra groans something about crystals as he uses his broken horn piece to make the nearby colorful crystal dark and somber. Spike turns his head slightly to the hole. "It's not good! Cadance's magic must be fading faster than before!"

Both Primus and Twilight receive the news and starts to run down the stairs. Twilight then steps on a bad broken down part of the stairs and starts to tumble down them. Before she could hit the bottom she reflexively grabs herself with her magic, upside down. Primus makes it down to see a funny suggestive position. Maybe he can make Celestia do that when she's better.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Spike became worried when he saw her light start to move erratically.

"Yes…" She teleports herself right side up and looks behind her. She becomes excited that she has found the door to the heart. She uses her magic to magically grasp the handle, but it suddenly moves up and goes to her right. She tries again only for it to move again. "What in the…" She grasps the handle and dives for the door only for it to go up and spin around the room before stopping where it originally was. Twilight's emotions become anger and frustration that she's this close yet so far. She fires off a dark beam of hatred at the crystal at the top of the door, making it open the door in a bright light. "Spike, I think it's here!" She runs through the door with Primus following close behind her.

The light faded as another throne room is shown before them, Princess Celestia's throne room to be exact.

"What are you two doing here?"

They both looked behind them to see Celestia in the hallway outside, her back turn to them, writing through a whole stack of papers.

"I don't know! I opened the door and…"

"…And now you must _go_." Went the princess's hasty reply.

"Go where?"

"Doesn't matter to me." She turns her head to look at Twilight with an expression that Primus knows she never uses. "You failed the test, Twilight."

'Something is definitely wrong, especially since she is supposed to be in bed on a respirator.' Primus thought heavily.

Meanwhile Twilight panics from this disturbing news. "I don't understand! The test…"

The supposed Celestia cuts her off from there. "Not only will you _not_ move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies _at all_."

'Yep, something is definitely wrong.' Primus starts walking over to the fake Celestia.

"I... you didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed!" Twilight starts to tear up at the sound of being dismissed like this.

"_Didn't I?_" She looks at Primus who stands right in front of her. Celestia gives him the same look as she did to Twilight.

"But... what do I do now?!" Twilight crying hits Primus's ears as he stares down at the fake Celestia. He knows that the real Celestia will never act like this to anypony, not even if they deserved it.

"You are not Celestia."

The supposed Celestia just smirks at him. "I am and I have never loved you. You just wanted me for my status." She crosses her front legs and sits down making her point.

Primus sighs at the thought of this illusion going this far to make your worst fear. "One, I never do that to anypony. And two, Celestia is supposed to be in bed on a breathing machine because of a virus."

The fake Celestia's eyes widen and all of a sudden she appears in bed with the blankets up to her neck and tips of her hooves on a breathing machine. The princess coughs slightly to get the point across.

Primus shakes his head and closes his eyes at the efforts. "Just stop." He opens his eyes to not see the hallway but the door opened to the dark walls. He turns his head and sees Twilight looking at the door blankly with green eyes like she is under Chrysalis's spell. He waves his leg in front of her eyes but it produced no response.

"Twilight! Twilight? Twilight! Twilight!" Spike came running the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs. He goes up to her and shakes her out of her hypnosis. "I know you told me to stay up there but you were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got worried so I came down here and you were just staring at that wall and... I was calling your name, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and…" Twilight goes behind the door and examines the door way as nothing. The only difference when she first saw it is the black crystal on top of the archway. "What were you looking at? I mean…it's just a wall…" The black crystal lights up with the black magic involved. Spike's eyes turns to the same color as Twilight when she was hypnotized. "…Ponyville?! But how did I get…no! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't leave me!"

Primus gives Twilight the swipe across the neck telling her to end this nuisance. Twilight shuts the door with her leg closing the door with a slam, ending the spell. "King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear."

Spike was still crying from his worst fear: Twilight and all of his friends and love ones leaving. "We were home... you told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away..."

Twilight hugs him tightly, wrapping her legs around almost making him disappear from view. "A fear that will never come to pass. I'm never gonna send you away." Twilight nuzzles his head making smile and stopping the tears. They separated, but didn't break the hug as they looked each other in the eyes. An unspoken bond of friendship and love between them that can never be separated. Primus smiles and retreats back until he could go no farther when he hits the wall. Twilight's and Spike's heads came closer together until their lips touch sealing their love for each other. The two continue to kiss and embrace each other as Primus looks at a pocket watch he pulled out from his bags. They were going to have to leave some time.

The two now pronounced lovers were kissing for two minutes and Primus decides to cut their time together like this now. "Okay that's enough. We still have a job to do."

The two, now embarrassed, lovers separated and Twilight turns to the door. "And I'm not gonna fail my test!" She fires a wavy beam of her usual color of magic to the crystal this times making a outline over the arch making the door open to the regular white crystal they all know to be the good kind. The door opens on its own as Twilight goes through it.

Spike still fearful of her safety. "What's in there?"

Twilight looks up and sighs heavily then looks back at Spike and Primus. "Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs." She starts up the stairs, but Spike and Primus stay behind. "Maybe you should come with me this time." Spike happily follows with Primus right behind him, shaking his in amusement.

"Oh this is tiring!" Maybe Primus should have rethought this plan of climbing the stairs. Even he got tired. Twilight and Spike were not fairing any better. Twilight faces slight exhaustion, while Spike faced a heavier style.

He grabs onto a step to catch his breath. "What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that links to your worst nightmare... why not a staircase that goes on forever?" Spike hypothesized as he panted and Twilight continued to go up.

Twilight looks up at the never ending staircase while thinking of a way. Primus walks right up to her and bends his head down to gather his breathing and return it back to normal levels. Twilight's horn lights up with magic as she pulls Spike onto her back and channels more magic into her horn. "Hold on to me." Primus touches a hoof to her shoulder and Twilight looks at him briefly before concentrating again. Her light brilliant raspberry magical aura covers them all as they rose into the air. The magical aura crackled and sparked as the world felt as though it flipped around them. The magical aura faded and the group found themselves sliding down the stairs. Primus's gears turns in his head as a wicked idea pops up. He slows down by placing more pressure on his hooves and looks to the crystal wall passing by them. Primus just grins in the passing reflection.

"Whoooooahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on our test! Turns out I _was_ prepared for _this_! Wooohooo!" Twilight cheered out as Spike hung onto her back as best he could. When a scraping sound hit their ears. Twilight adjusted her hoofs as she looks behind to see Primus riding a crystal board. He was standing on two legs and using his two front legs as balance as he rode right besides them. Primus looks toward them and waves at them. Twilight and Primus turn their head back to their destination as an archway suddenly appeared. Twilight cheered as she cancels the gravity spell she placed on them. Twilight and Spike landed heavily while Primus does a few fast flips and sends the crystal board out one of the open areas of the tower.

He lands on all four hooves and 'whoooo' in excitement. "That ride was gnarly! Who's up for round two?" He looks at Twilight and Spike who is giving him a glare in response. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment. They all turn their heads to the middle of the room and see a bright crystal heart shining very still.

Primus looks around and suddenly realizes where they are. "A tower? He placed the heart in a tower? That is too cliché of evil doers."

The others don't seem to hear him as Spike ushers Twilight on as this is her time. She steps slowly and carefully as if the heart may break at any second. When her hoof touches the design on the floor under the heart it turns from all shades of blue to black and white. When Twilight realizes what it is she dives for it but didn't make it out with the Crystal Heart.

As she looks around for the heart her panic grows. "The Heart…where's the Crystal…"

"Here!" Spike tries to run to Twilight, but black crystals keep popping up out of the ground. "It rolled over to us when you dropped it!"

"Primus!" Primus looks over to Twilight as she franticly moves around inside the crystal prison. "Get me out of here!" Instead of a compassionate expression, he had on a cold steel gaze that bothered Twilight to no end. "Primus?" Primus backs up to the edge, his cloak moving with heavy winds running through the tower. "Primus what are you…" Primus suddenly jumps off the ground and does a backward swan dive heading downward leaving behind a shocked pony and dragon. "Primus!"

Spike looks over the edge and sees Primus unfolding his wings and circling the tower to slow his descent. "He left us. He actually left us." Spike said in disbelief.

Twilight quickly tired a teleport but the dark crystals sent her back in as a rebound. She looks around for any escape but her despair grew more and more so. She looks through one of the cracks in the crystal and sees Spike still looking over the edge. "Spike!" Spike gets out of his revere and turns to hear her cries. "King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the crystal ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadance, my brother, my friends... there may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape. _You_ have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire."

Spike stubbles back in another set of disbelief. "Me? But Twilight…"

Twilight shakes her head at her number one assistant. Her voice grew into a compassion and understanding tone. "Spike, I'm trapped in here and you're the only one that isn't. It _has_ to be you who deliver the Crystal Heart."

Spike stares at Twilight for a few before picking up the Heart. He runs to the edge and looks back at her. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiles at him feeling more at ease. "I love you too, Spike the Dragon." All before the dark crystals shot out of the ground and covering the entire tower.

Spike jumps off the edge landing on the slope and then starts running down the dark crystals that are starting to protrude off the castle walls. He holds up the Heart as he starts running down the tower, spiting fire to keep the dark crystal back, but to no avail. He jumps over to another pylon of dark crystals and starts running from there. He looks down and sees everypony he knows watching the onslaught. "Hey! Up here!"

"Spike?" Unsurprisingly he shares no more feelings for Rarity. He is now with Twilight and always will be, if he can get the Heart to them.

Sombra hears Spike yelling and rises up out of the clouds. "That is _mine_!" He dives into the ground, passing over the dull crystal ponies, making a long shadow head towards the castle while making crystals along the way.

Spike runs down the pylon as Sombra comes closer and closer, now rising up out of the ground and, possibly riding, a black crystal towards him. Spike just then tumbles and lose his footing, sending him and the Heart over the edge.

Rarity gasps dramatically. "Spikey-Wikey!"

Shining comes up with an idea and places Cadance on his back. Cadance opens her eyes and spots the Heart falling through the air. She unfolds her wings as she gets the same idea as her husband.

King Sombra gets closer and closer to the Heart, but the light from the Heart shines away the smoke reveling him in a king's cape and knight's armor. He just growls and prepares to catch both of the falling objects, all while licking his fangs.

Shining takes this chance and throws Cadance towards them making her catch both Spike and the Heart. She flies toward the center of the castle and lands amongst the crowd, one of them saying "Behold! The Crystal Princess!"

She smashes the craved heart that Twilight made raised the real Crystal Heart above the crowd. "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." She sends the Heart underneath the castle as two sharp crystals catch it with their magic and holds it in place.

Everypony starts to feel renewed at the hope they have of ending this nightmare. Their coats and color come back as normal and starts to bow on the crystal road, making the road light up in a magical aura and powering the Heart. The Heart absorbs the power and starts to spin rapidly then sends out a magical shockwave that destroys the black crystals and changing everypony in range into Crystal Ponies. The shockwave then hits Sombra, disintegrating him into a million pieces. The castle then lights up with the magical aura inside the Heart and sends it up into the skies as collects then explodes, sending out a shockwave and an aurora all over Equestria.

Cadance flies to the balcony and lands, with Spike getting off of her. Shining hugs his wife at the achievement she has just made. Spike looks up at the top of the tower and sees Twilight looking down at him. They both smile at each other, knowing the love that they both have. "Good job, Spike." Twilight just lies down to give her body some much needed rest.

* * *

Primus watches on from the skies while laying down on a cloud, unchanged from the shockwave of magic and proud for what Twilight did. Her whole task was to depend on somepony else when she needed it most and not being selfish for their own motivation. He then looks out toward the way they came from when the train dropped them off and sees a black speck waiting on the still snow covered hills. He flies down immediately and hovers right in front of the speck which is now a red pony standing there and watching the empire celebrate the banish of evil. Primus lands right beside him a few yards away, turning to the celebration as well.

"I assume you came to me for the cure." The red pony with brown mane and tail, with skull and crossbones as a cutie mark said.

"Just end the pleasantries and give it. I have just abandoned some of my friends and I'm not in the mood." Primus sternly said.

The red pony chuckles deeply, but not like Primus's laugh. "Just as I thought you would be." The red pony turns his head to him. "Caring about your love ones and your friends. You kinda missed that mark at least what...five thousand years ago?" Primus flinched under the memory. "Yes, I know all about that particular love interest."

Primus grew a scowl on his muzzle. "That is none of your concern. Give me the cure and let us both be on our way."

The red pony bends his head down and sighs. "Fine." He reaches into his bags that he had over his back. He comes out with a vial full of a purple liquid. "Here!"

Primus catches the vial without looking with his right hoof and places it immediately in his bag. "Aren't you going to leave?"

The red pony shakes his head in amusement. "Always the same Primus. Always the same." He turns around and starts to walk away from the empire, but not before stopping a little. He turns his head sideways to Primus showing his bright purple eyes. "Just to let you know, I did send that letter and everypony in town should know my name is Umbra." He stares straight ahead and starts walking again. "I will have a surprise waiting for you when we meet again."

Primus looks behind him and sees the Umbra walking out to the snow capped hills, no longer in a snowstorm. After Umbra walks away a few yards another pony figure rises up out of the snow. The pony shakes the snow off of its coat and follows Umbra. One thing Primus noticed was that the pony that rose up out of the snow had wing like appendages on its front legs, shining brightly in the light. Primus just looks back to the Crystal Empire and waits for the others as the train station is right behind him and they have to come this way.

It wasn't long before Chrysalis, Shining, Cadance, Twilight and her friends finally came around.

"I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?" Same old Rarity.

"But... good things are better when they're a _rarity_." That's the same joking farmer.

"Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this; it's starting to get embarrassing." Shining joked.

"It wasn't me who saved you in the end." Twilight puts her head down and keeps walking. "It was Spike."

Shining offered a pat on the back as a condolence. "It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it."

Twilight voice grew more and more slum. "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test." Twilight walked on and on without any cheerfulness in her voice. The words of the fake Celestia still rang in her head. If she failed then would it really happen? Not even Spike's comforting touch can help her at this point.

* * *

Spike and Twilight's friends waited outside the castle walls. Celestia fully recovered when Primus gave her the vial full of the cure. Now Twilight, Celestia and Primus stood inside the hall, debriefing Celestia on the latest news.

"It's beautiful." Celestia now cured of the virus and able to breathe normally, said wistfully.

Twilight could not feel the same through. "I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't."

Celestia looks over at Primus, who is leaning against one of the pillars on the wall, on his back legs and front legs crossed, to gain understanding from the news that she got. Behind her a glass window depicting Spike holding the Crystal Heart over and stopping King Sombra. Primus nods to her and Celestia turns back to Twilight. "Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one whom only looks out for her own best interests."

Twilight expression lights up bigger than ever. "Does this mean…?"

Primus and Celestia only smiles lightly.

* * *

Spike and the others were really starting to get worried since the meeting is taking too long and Spike isn't feeling much at ease about it. "She's totally gonna lose it!" He starts to breathe deeply. "Keep it together; buddy... gotta stay strong... for Twilight...!" Unfortunately he was standing besides the doors and it decided to open in his face, smashing him between the wall and the door.

Twilight jumps out all excited, not knowing that Spike is behind the boor. "I passed!"

"Owww."

Twilight looks to her side and sees one of Spike arms coming out of the side of the door. "Spike!" Twilight pulls the door and out comes Spike, but because of being pressed to the wall he falls to the ground unceremoniously. Twilight gathers him in her arms and holds him close. "Spike?"

Spike suddenly grabs Twilight and hugs her tightly. Twilight is surprised by the hug, but then falls into the warm embrace. The two separate, but still held onto each other as they look at the other, falling victim to the next move they were about to make. The others look on as the two loves shared their love for each, by kissing very deeply. The others grew wide eye at the scene playing out in front of them. Rarity dramatically fainted, Applejack pulled her hat over her eyes in embarrassment, Rainbow smirks at the lovers, and Fluttershy did a fainting goat and Pinkie…well…

"This calls for a party!"

The two embraced loves broke apart when realized that they were in front of friends. Twilight sat on her rump and nervously taps her front hooves together. "Umm guys…well…you see…"

Rainbow smacks her on her back as a pat on the back, but so hard that Twilight almost fell over. "Nice job Twilight. Didn't know you had it in you."

Twilight regained her composer and smiles while chuckling nervously. "Thanks Rainbow." She looks back at Spike. "You okay, Spike?"

Spike got up on his feet and shakes his head to clear the cloudiness. "A-okay." He gave a thumb…or claw for that matter…up.

Twilight laughs in her throat at her loves antics. She then uses her magic and lift Spike to place him on her back. When he grabs on her and latches on around her neck she looks back at him. "Don't get any ideas, _Romeo_. _Leave that for home_." That last part came out all sultry.

Spike eyes widen at the tone and just nods nervously. He has a pretty good idea of what might happen when they get home. Twilight soon walks off with the others following to the train to take them home.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Primus leans on the archway connecting the balcony to the castle, looking on at the spectacle in the courtyard. Having Spike love Twilight will make things all the more easier for him and the princesses to deal with. The princesses stand at the edge watching the train leave. Primus looks at them as Luna teleports a black book with two stars and a swirly pattern to them, signifying the future endeavors that is about to come. As Chrysalis comes out to the balcony and sits right beside Primus as all the occupants look toward the horizon thinking about what's next.

* * *

**Twenty pages and almost 14,600 words. Three days of working the most part and only a few days after I sent the latest author's note to you guys. My brain is fried from all of this. I probably won't be able to make all the future episodes so every time I start a new one I will give a short summery of what happened up to that episodes. I am going to be combining episodes and my own stories, but sometimes the episodes might not get much screen time.**

**I know I promised that I send out an Awake and Alive with this, but I still haven't come up with a plot. Not because your ideas are bad. It's just one of the comments about it moving too fast got to me. So I'm not going to rewrite it. I'm going to add it. That's all I'm telling you.**

**By the way Google Awake and Alive and see what you really come up with. That was sort of the inspiration of the story. And check out The Media Cows walkthrough for Halo 4. At the end of it, it gets hectic. I was practically cheering at episodes 19 and 20 when…you know what I'll let you start over with it and see what I mean. I'm sure you would be cheering too.**

**By the way there, Nightmare Moon covering all of Equstria and need to save it. There's a app for that. That's right, a app that's similar to the farming games on facebook is on the app store for Apple and Verizon. Check it out and sign up for the soical stuff, because I really need a friend. Besides, it's fun.**

**Any case, that's all I have to say for that matter so**

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	5. The Dead Shall Rise

**A/N: After thinking long and hard for this story I finally have a few chapters in mind and some of them have a twist to the whole thing.**

**Now onto the story.**

**By the way play: Comatose by Skillet for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

* * *

The castle of Canterlot remained quiet for the most part, absent except for hoof steps echoing the halls. Guards patrolled, maids and butlers clean and care for whoever they're supposed to, and the smell of food coming from the kitchen signaled dinner is almost ready to be distributed to anypony that wanted something to eat.

Primus stirs carefully, feeling coldness on the back of his neck from extreme nervousness and a couple glares. The princesses finally allowed Primus to cook, but only when they are in the room and have a chef to make sure he doesn't blow anything up.

He takes the pot away from the stove and places it on the large table in the middle of the room for everypony to see his latest work: A vegetable and rice broth that smelled fresh and hints of an assortment of flowers for taste and medicine. Even if nopony was sick then this would keep them from becoming sick.

Primus takes a ladle and pours the food into the awaiting bowls. The princess's ears were laid back as if securitizing the meal in front of them. Luna carefully brings the spoon with her magic and picks up a sizeable amount from the bowl. She brings the spoonful to her mouth, but stops short of entering. Primus's eyes shake with nervousness from the idea of being rejected. After almost a minute of waiting Luna takes the spoonful into her mouth and chews the food carefully. She stops for a moment as her eyes open wide then chews even slower to check something. Luna then closes her eyes and chews faster and happily, with a small _mmmm_ to go along with it.

Luna swallows and wipes her mouth with a nearby handkerchief. "It's official sister. Primus is now a better cook."

Primus lets out the breath he has been holding ever since he poured the food. "That's a relief." He wipes his forehead with his foreleg and sits down on the other end, taking a bowl for himself.

Celestia follows her sister in the meal taking and nods once after trying it herself. Primus lets his tense muscles relax at Celestia's approval. He starts to eat himself, but taking an even bigger spoonful and almost swallowing it whole. He eats with gusto and enjoys his own creation.

Celestia then brings a file on the table that didn't go unnoticed by Primus. "Onto the matter on hand." She opens the file and lays out the papers in front of Primus while still eating like it wasn't the important thing going on. "These pictures came to me after our little trip to the spa. I do not know what type of pony or even a creature could cause this kind of damage, but I fear that it could come here." Primus lifts a picture of a town square filled with bodies of ponies dead on the ground with blood pools around them, all while still eating with his other hoof. "The only reports that the guards could find is that the townsponies rambling about a 'monster bladed pony.'"

Primus just looks his lover with a deadpan look. "In my line of work, that's normal." He then studies the other photographs of the town looking for anything that help who have done do this. "Any evidence of how it got into town in the first place? I doubt that a 'monster bladed pony' can get past anypony without being noticed."

Celestia takes another spoonful and shakes her head. She swallows and says "They're still working on that."

He puts down the picture he was holding on the table. "Well nothing we can do about that now. I say we drop this until another attack comes in."

A clatter is heard in the room as both princesses drop their utensils onto the table. "WHAT!" They yelled as they got up and bring themselves over the table.

Primus went on undisturbed and ate another spoonful. "Are you saying that we should just drop this thing until more of our subjects gets killed in the process?!"

The door suddenly slams open and Chrysalis rushes into the room. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

Primus turns to her with a smile on his muzzle. "Everything is fine. We're just enjoying our meal, want to join?"

Chrysalis stares awkwardly at them then looks down and shakes her head. Just another day with the life of Primus. "Why not." She takes a seat Primus where the chef, who for some reason has earplugs in his ear, poured her a bowl of Primus's cooking. She leans her head onto Primus, feeding off the radiating love from him, while trying real, touchable food. Primus rubs his head against Chrysalis giving her all the love he can. Chrysalis sighs in content and leans in more.

Primus then turns his attention back to the angry princesses. "I'm just saying that with one attack there isn't much to go on. In almost all the crimes I have seen throughout my life there would be at least two attacks before they catch the perp." Luna calms down and sits back into her seat in understanding. Celestia still is angry with him for forgetting about this and in the process more of her subjects are dying, so she is still hanging in front of Primus's face. "I can't catch whoever or whatever did this just from one attack and I have all I need from these papers and pictures, so the best chance is to get them on the second attack." Primus shrugs slightly at the explanation, like he was saying it forever to others. "I'm not going to go out there running around everything in the town like a chicken with its head cut off."

Celestia stares at Primus with her 'slightly' angry face, but then huffs and sits down back in her place. He did have a point and that was enough for her so she conceded in this fight. The female doesn't always win. **(No offense.)**

Primus gives a sigh as another matter came to mind. "Also the pony who gave me the cure, Umbra," He looks to the princesses for confirmation that they remember. "His only request for me to the cure was to 'help your friends save the crystal kingdom' as place down into the note. Why would he have me help save the Crystal Kingdom if Twilight and the others can do it without me and it would have happen anyway?"

Celestia puts her hoof to her chin as she thinks about it. "There may have to be a gain for him as he wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble just to pronounce himself. What is there to gain from all of this?"

Primus racks his brain for answers, but the only thing he could up with is the crystal heart. With King Sombra gone and the kingdom back in the crystal ponies control the heart is up for grabs. Problem is that the heart is useless to him. Only the magic from the crystal ponies can power the heart and even then it has to be from the kingdom itself and the crystal ponies desire to be in use. "I got nothing."

Celestia and Luna both look at each other as they came to the same conclusion…nothing. Everypony at the table sighs, but there was one last thing. "Hey chief, how about some water?"

The rest of meal continued in silence, not counting the moans of content coming from Chrysalis. When everypony was finished the chef came picked up bowls and everypony left to their dwellings. But for some reason Primus was actually walking down the hallway that only led to the main entrance. This didn't go unnoticed by the mares.

"Primus," He stops and turns to Celestia. "Where are you going? Our room is the other way."

Primus gives a deep chuckle in his throat. "The door to my home is unlocked. So I'm going to do damage control and find out what I missed while I was away."

If you look hard enough you can see question marks over the mares' head. "When did you visit your home?"

Primus laughs openly at their cluelessness. "On the day of the spa silly."

This raised more question marks over their heads. "I thought that the so-called key needed would need you for a whole day there." Celestia pointed out.

Primus tries to stifle his laughs, but was failing miserably. "It was just a one touch thing. Do you think that I, Primus, would be able to stand still for a whole day while channeling power for a ward the whole time too?"

Celestia got stumped, except Luna, who liked the fact that the tables turned for her sister, and Chrysalis, who chalks it up for another silly stunts that Primus pulls. Then Luna laughs with Primus, making their laughs echo around the stone hallways and being able to make it hearable for others in range. Chrysalis couldn't hold it in any longer and fell into laughter too. Celestia looks at them all then gives one chuckle, then another chuckle, then another, until she fell into the ring of laughter. Her ears were finally hearing one of Primus's genuine laughs for a long time and that was one of the most special things about him.

The laughter soon dies down as everypony still had some chuckles left in them and their bodies was trying to let them all loose. They all soon went outside near the gate entrance to see the two individuals of the group leave. Everypony soon stood where they are now supposed to. Chrysalis was standing next to Primus waiting for their leave while the princesses stood on the other, although Celestia stood in front of Primus.

Celestia gave a sigh as she felt like he was leaving her again. "You will come to visit every now and again, won't you?" Her head was getting closer with each passing second.

Primus gave his signature smirk and huffs. "I'm still the princesses' protector, aren't I?"

Celestia looks into his eyes full of merriment and lets out a small laugh escape her. "Yes, you are our bodyguard and you must do what we say." She had a devious plan and he knew it.

Primus decides to play along; her head is getting close enough anyway. "Then what are your orders?"

Celestia smirks at the idea. "How about you kiss the princess goodnight, since you were sort of our foal sitter."

Primus lets out a small chuckle. "Alright, as you order princess." He then kisses her full on the lips falling into her warmth that radiated from the sun princess. Celestia moans at the old feeling of being kissed and not only that, but it is being done by Primus. Her mane gets more color as it mirrors the feeling of its owner. She can feel Primus's lips pull into a smile without breaking the kiss because of her lusty state. The kiss lasted hours for them, but it was only minutes and so, with great reluctance, they both pull away slowly as they savior the moment.

The clouds in the sky darken and thunder clapped, telling the ponies outside that they can't stay long. Both the protector and the sun goddess turns to the sky as it filled up with denser and darker clouds telling them that it is going to be a heavy downpour.

The lovers look at each other again. "I should get going before it gets flooded out here." Primus brings his hood up; making sure it wouldn't come off from a future windblast.

Celestia nods sadly and gives him one last kiss on the cheek that last a little longer than a peck that most get. She pulls back and walks back into the castle with her sister, the door banging shut behind her. Primus stares at the door for a few seconds before walking away to his home, located between Ponyville and Canterlot, with Chrysalis following. If you are going to question how he got there fast it was because he used a speed ward.

* * *

The walk through Canterlot was foreboding. The rain finally came down in a heavy downpour. Puddles littered the streets, swinging signs rocked back and forth in the wind, and cloth signs became heavy from wetness. Nopony was out on the streets tonight as the large amount of rain might, as they put it, 'Wet our finest clothing'. Like they don't have a hundred more to choose from.

Primus and Chrysalis try to keep out of the rain as best they could. By going under awnings and left over tables with umbrellas on them. Luckily Primus knew Canterlot like the back of his hoofs and led Chrysalis through the path with the most covers.

Chrysalis shook herself as the water accumulated on her fell off only to be replaced. "Isn't there something in your bag to keep me out of the rain?" She shook again, her mane and tail flying wildly.

Primus stares at her as she shook, her shaking actually giving him a view glimpses of the private sector and making him slightly blush. "Not really." He looks around until his eyes landed on a pub nearby that was still open. "Let's get in there and I'll try to find you something." He said pointing to the pub.

Chrysalis only ran past him as a response and went inside. Primus chuckled and followed her. Inside the pub the first thing Primus noticed that the room was bathed in a light red, yet still giving dark area in the corners. A bar sat on side with the bottle shelves behind it while the other side had walled in tables and stand alone tables in the middle. The pub was mostly empty except for the bartender and a few patrons drinking way past their limit, and it was showing as they swayed and put their head down on the tables.

Chrysalis shook herself more for the last time, making her mane land on her face. She moves her wet mane out of her face and takes a look around. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" She said as her eyes landed on two stallions asleep at their seats by the bar.

Primus shakes himself to not anger the bartender. He walks past her and takes a seat at the bar near the bartender. "Positive. This place is quiet around this time of the day."

Chrysalis takes a seat with him. She looks past him and sees a stallion that looked fresh and just starting to drink. The stallion takes a shot of his vodka filled glass and slams it back down on the table. "Another." His ruff voice came out.

The bartender refilled his glass without a word. "And you can leave the bottle." The bartender looks at him for a few seconds before placing the large vodka bottle on the table.

The bartender came over to Primus and Chrysalis and looks at them questionably. "What's your poison?"

They look at each as Chrysalis shrugs, not knowing what to get. Primus turns back to the bartender with his order. "Water for the mare and vodka for me."

The bartender turns around and grabs a vodka bottle off the shelf and pours Primus a glass. He places the glass near Primus, who holds it in his hoofs not ready to take a drink. The bartender then heads over to a sink and pours some water and then slides it down the bar to Chrysalis, who catches as it slow down in front of her.

The gruff voice stallion turns to look at them with a heavy gaze. "You two wouldn't happen to be a couple now would you?"

Primus looks at him by just moving his eyes and then looks down to his drink again. "Yeah, you got a problem?"

The stallion shakes his head dismissively. "Nah, I was just wondering. It was the look in her eyes that told me when she looked at you."

Primus looks at him again, but this time spots his cutie mark. He then looks back at his face. "I thought you would hate changelings." Primus takes a small sip of his drink, but held it in his mouth, trying to stay clear headed for what lies ahead.

The stallion shakes his head again. "I actually don't care what species comes my way. 'If it's hostile, kill it.' That is what a guard told me one time. He disappeared when he went away for a mission. Nopony knows what happen, but he got marked as KIA."

Primus nods his head at the story. "Say you wouldn't have to know anything about the Crystal Kingdom, would you?"

The stallion smiles broadly. "Not much, just this crystal heart." He takes out a crystal piece from his saddle bag lying near him on another seat and lays it on the bar. It is the real crystal heart that was supposed to be in the Crystal Kingdom.

Primus's eyes narrowed. 'Gotcha.' "Where did you get that?"

The stallion smiles like he was just happy to be here. "My _pet_ got it for me."

Primus starts to run scenarios through his head. "Hello Umbra."

The stallion, now Umbra, smirks. "Hello Primus and Queen-, oh I'm sorry, Chrysalis."

Primus snaps his neck to Chrysalis. "Get to Celestia and get every single guard that she can spare."

Umbra looks behind Primus as the only thing he sees is a door slowly closing. "She's fast I'll give her that." He then turns back to Primus. "What are you going to do now?"

Almost everypony who was coherent enough bolted out of there, all except for a sleeping stallion in the corner of the pub. Primus spits his sip back into the glass and turns, full body, to him. "You know the heart is useless to you, right?"

Umbra laughs as if he just heard the semi-funniest joke in the world. "The heart was enchanted idiot. I took it off after I got it and placed in a new one."

Primus got out of his seat, his mind going through what blood wards to use. "What is the new enchantment?"

Umbra leans against the bar and takes another shot of his drink. He lets out a sigh of content as he said, "Let's just say it's like a Fire Ruby combined with a concentration of magic and a slight drop will make it explode. You got the image in your head?"

Primus only nods to convey his answer. An enchanted Fire Ruby like that can cause a house like the ones in Ponyville to glass.

"Now think of it a hundred times more and what do you get?" Primus eyes widened, the heart like that can wipe out the city of Canterlot. "The power of the crystal ponies are still inside the heart and with the enchantment gone and mine placed it is basically a ticking time bomb." He pours himself another shot and chugs it down in one gulp. "Boom." He puts lightly.

Primus growls menacingly, sharp teeth showing ready to bite and pull. "I suggest you hoof over the heart or be killed. You know that this can be categorized as a capital crime with punishment as death. So I'm cleared for this."

Umbra merely taps his hoof on the bar three times. The bathroom door slams open, making it break the bottom hinge and bending the door on the top hinge, as a pony, completely ready to pounce like an attack dog, stands ready with sharp wing like blades. "Deal with my pet first." Umbra packs up the heart and walks past Primus, who made no move to him, and walks outside in the pouring rain.

Primus stares down at the so called pet ready for the first move. The pony in front of him growls so lightly that it echoed off the walls making it seem distant in the streets. Primus reaches into his saddlebags on his back and takes out his sword. The monster in front of him sees this as an opportunity to strike and lunges for him. Primus holds the gleaming blade in front of him ready for the fight.

The opens again as Umbra steps inside, walking past the blade and wing- blade locked fighters. He calmly walks over to the bottle he was drinking from and places it in his bag. "I paid for that, I'm not going to let it go to waste." He heads to the door once again, passing the two grunting fighters who didn't even look in his direction. "Go back to your fight you two."

* * *

Chrysalis ran as fast as she could to the castle. She didn't see where she was going as she slipped and fell into a large puddle. Her chitin armor and mane and tail became slick with mud and water. She quickly got back onto her hooves and shook herself off before running again. 'Can't stop. I won't even rest.'

She soon ran onto Main Street and headed towards the castle where two guards saw her coming. They quickly got into position thinking that Chrysalis came back for an attack. Chrysalis only stop short of them and started to pant heavily.

"Trouble…Primus…need guards and…Celestia." She said before passing out. That was the longest and hardest she ran, but it was too much for her, especially for these conditions, even adding to the fact that the adrenaline from everything that happen in the last few minutes.

The guards look at each before they nodded. One of the guards went inside to warn Celestia while the other picked up Chrysalis on his back and took her inside to the infirmary.

The guard that went to warn Celestia will go on to tell his grand foals about the time Princess Celestia faced hoof so hard that she dented her crown.

* * *

Shining Armor ran down the wet slickened streets as fast as he could without trying to trip. Behind him is a whole battalion of guards ready for anything. If Shining knows how much trouble Primus could be in then he would need this many stallions. They turn on the sharp corner of the street leading to the pub, making a few guards slip and slide from the momentum. The other guards press on as they can pick themselves back up again.

The battalion finally reaches the pub, only to recoil back as the front wall explodes and a clanging of steel can be heard. The dust from the explosion settles a little and the guards can make out two figures fighting each other. The taller one takes a swing at the smaller one making it back off a little only to jump right back at the taller one as retaliation.

The dust becomes washed away as the rain only came down harder with lightening to back it up and heavy thunder. The guards finally see Primus's opponent. A glowing red eye pony with blood smeared over most of its body. The most shocking thing is the wing like appendages on its forelegs. The wings shined even with blood on it and looked sharp to the touch. Nothing else caught their eye other than a blood soaked mane and tail.

Primus deflected another swipe to the side as the monster in front of him tried to strike sideways. He then made a downward strike only for it to be caught when the pony brings both of its blades in the way, making his sword locked in the gaps of the 'feather' blades. The clang that was produced from the attack reverberated throughout the street, bouncing the sound waves off the water and slick walls.

Primus looks down the street to see Shining and the rest of the guards staring wide eyed at them, or rather the pony in front of him. "Get your flank in gear. The one you're looking for has the crystal heart and it is acting like a Fire Ruby with an enchantment…" He brings his sword up and tries to side swipe the side of the creature only for it to jump up and land down the street away from the group. He turns back to the battalion, "that will make a city the size of Canterlot to explode! You must find him before he gets out of the city!" He yelled over the storm.

Shining quickly directed his guards to find any suspicious ponies trying to get out of the city and detain them while looking through their belongings. The guards complied with the orders and ran off to complete them. This only left Shining and four guards with Primus and the unknown creature. The creature hisses at its opponents before running off in the opposite direction.

Primus curses mentally as he runs after it and holding his sword by his mouth. Two guards go up into the air trying to give them a pegasus-eye view. The other two bring up two crossbows by them ready to fire. The ones on the ground run after Primus trying to keep a distance from the fight, knowing how destructive it can get.

Primus ran as fast as he could quickly catching up to the creature. He then flies kick a large wagon left behind like last time. The creature looks behind it and stops while sliding around and brings it wings in an upward motion and slices the wagon in half making the pieces land behind it. The creature brings its foreleg behind it, ready to slice again, its eyes glowing even redder than before.

Primus lunges at the creature trailing his sword on the ground ready for an upward slicing move. When he reaches the creature it only brings its foreleg to its front and blocks the attack. It then brings its other wing around and slices Primus arm and part of his chest, making blood seep out at a steady pace. Primus staggers back and holds his chest injury with his other foreleg. That strike actually made his leg useless, of course that has to done by a professional because you have to know where the nerves are.

The creature only smirks at his predicament. It then laughs loudly above the volume of the storm. "You are getting older and older Primus." That voice is definitely female.

The guards with crossbows lines up their shot and fire, sending the arrows through the air at the now female creature while Shining fires off a blasting spell. The female creature merely blocks itself with one of its wings, making the arrows harmlessly bounce off and clatter to the ground and the spell dissipates.

Primus only pants once. "Who are you and why do you work for him?"

The creature laughs again. "You should know these moves Primus. You taught me them."

Primus suddenly has a flashback of that certain memory as the voice and moves processed in his mind.

* * *

_Almost 4,500 years ago_

Clanging of swords and panting are heard in a clear grassy field. The wind blew softly making the grass sway in the direction of the wind like a field of flowers.

Primus made a downward strike on his blocking opponent making the pony stumble slightly side to side. He gains a frown at the reaction. "Come on now. You have to spread the blow evenly otherwise you are an easy pick for a blade through your heart."

The pony readjusts itself as it pants heavily for practicing almost an hour. "Sorry…Primus…I'm just…really tired." The pony stabs the sword into the ground to support itself.

Primus sighs as he was feeling a slight exhaustion. "Fine, how about a break?" The pony's only response is to drop the sword and fall face down on the grassy field. Primus raises an eyebrow at the response. "That's a bit of an overreaction."

The pony moves its head to the side to breathe better, its black mane partly covering its face. "Water."

Primus grabs a water skin bag from his saddle bag and opens the top. He puts the opening to her mouth and lets her drink. After a large consuming of water he pulls the water skin away and tightens the opening. "You are still crazy to push yourself like this."

The pony on the ground chuckles at the notion. "Not pushing…training. There's a difference."

Primus shakes his head while looking up and then looks back at the pony. "You're still crazy Amelia."

They both laugh at one her actions and gave up on the training for the day for a night under the stars.

* * *

_Present_

Primus blinks as it all came back to him. "You Amelia? You're the one who slaughtered the town?"

Amelia shakes her head slightly with a frown. "I had to or he'll kill me."

Primus knew that she was talking about Umbra. "You know you can still take him with the knowledge and moves I have given you."

Amelia brings her wing shield down and looks at the streets. "I knew he was still too strong, besides I was bound to run into you in time anyway with the way he was acting." She rushes forward at Primus.

Primus tries to bring his sword up, but was slow to act with her speed. Amelia knocks the sword from his hoof and brings a wing to his neck, almost pushing it inside. Amelia had a cold look to any other being that looks in her eyes, but Primus could see an apologetic feeling behind it. Amelia leans in close to his ear. "Discord." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as she pulls away then slices Primus neck and sending him to the ground, making blood fly and landing on the ground and buildings only to be wash away by the storm. Lighting and thunder plays in the background as Primus's body falls to the ground doing a splash in the blood-laden water.

Amelia runs away as fast as she could believe what she did was right. She stops to take a breather and licks the blood from her blade stained with Primus's blood. A few moments past as she closes her eyes and savors the taste before running off again.

Shining and the guards quickly ran to Primus and try to stop the bleeding. Primus grabs Shining's armor from the chest area and pulls his head to his. He whispers in his ear even if he words came out gurgled Shining can still understand it, "Release…Discord…po...po…" Primus slowly lets go as the strength to hold falls from his grasp and the last word lost on his tongue. The meeting of Amelia and the sudden injury left him in shock and speed up his time limit.

Shining pulls his head back and backs away from the body. The two guards try to revive him, but even they know it's a lost cause. Shining turns away from Primus's dead body and looks toward the castle, mainly the Canterlot Gardens. 'Primus always had a good reason for doing stuff that even the Princess won't allow.' He looks at Primus's limp form again. 'Best follow his wishes.' He thought heavily.

Shining grabs Primus's body and places it on his back. He then focuses his magic and concentrates a teleportation spell to the gardens. Even though barrier spells were his expertise, teleportation is next in line. There is a great big flash and crackling as Shining disappeared with Primus. The guards left behind looks at each in worry.

'How will the Princess react to this?'

* * *

In the Canterlot Gardens the rain came down heavily as statues and flowerbeds become slick with water. A crackling is heard as a ball of light appears right in the middle of the gardens. The ball of light grows bigger and lighting erupts from it before dissipating and reveling Shining Armor and Primus, dead on his back.

Shining quickly ran towards where Discord is held. While running down the paths he passes the Immortal Love statue and notices that the plaque has changed. He shakes his head and continues on. When he reaches Discord he notices that nothing has changed except for vines and bird poop all over it.

Shining places Primus's body in front of the statue and ponders on how to release him. 'Well chaos got him out in the first place.' He calls over the guards watching the garden and thinks about what to give as orders.

The four guards that are called over hurriedly run over as to not anger the captain. They all stand by each other in two by two formations ready for anything. "We have to release Discord to get to fighting over something real with each other!" Shining yells over the rain. Suffice to say that go over with them well, but they did as they ask.

One guard turns to his partner. "You know I slept with your wife yesterday."

His partner stares at him in shock. "YOU BASTERED!" He launches himself at his friend and proceeds to kick his flank to next Tuesday.

The other group looks at the fighting ones until they look at each other. "You know my little colt, right?"

The one guard merely nodded. "The bad colt, right?"

He partner nodded. "He's going to ask your little filly out on a date."

The other guard widens his eyes. Nopony touches his foal or goes out with her without permission. "You tell him to keep away from her."

The partner shakes his head. "Nah, he can go out with whoever he wants to." He waves a hoof dismissively.

"YOU TELL HIM TO KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" And those two start to fight.

Shining watches as the guards fight over probably fake reasons. He then turns to the statue and sees cracks are beginning to form. The fighting drags on for another minute as more and more cracks start to take over the statue until...

_**BOOOMMM**_

"Finally I'm free." There was a pause. "And it's raining."

A pop sounds out of nothing as Discord is reveled himself. **(I'm not going to waste time describing him because there is too much to describe, so it's better to look him up and see the picture of him yourself. Only then you can understand how and what he looks like.)** He floats in midair, but stands as if he was touching the ground. He is holding a medium size umbrella in the direction of the incoming rain.

Discord grumbles as he holds out his tiger's paw to the rain, trying to see how bad it is. "Of all the times I become free, it had to be raining. Unbelievable." He then looks down and sees four guards fighting, another guard giving him a cold glare, but the rain is doing that job for him, and a dead Primus…wait what?

He drops the umbrella and slither fly down to the dead form of Primus. Discord crosses his arms and shakes his disapprovingly. "Of course I would be released for this."

Shining Armor grows more worried as more time passes so do Primus's chances of coming back. "Is there any way to bring him back? He something about a 'po'."

Discord rubs his chin thought. "He must be talking the life potion. That was the day I tried to be a good guy. Didn't work out so well." He snaps his fingers and brings the potion in question in his hand. "Seal the wound and pop open his mouth."

Shining brings out a medic dressing from his armor and hurries to seal the wound on his neck, while he opens his mouth for the coming drink of his life. Discord pulls the cork from the bottle and holds it over Primus's mouth. "Well, bottoms up, old friend." He then tips the potion over and sends the liquid into the awaiting mouth. Discord then shuts the mouth close and pushes upward on his Adam's apple, making Primus drink even if he's dead.

There was a tense minute as only the pounding rain is heard as all the beings in the area wait to see if the life potion works. The guards that were fighting to free Discord stops in mid-fight to watch what happens. Another agonizing minute passes and everypony and chaos dragon is becoming even more worried. After another minute Shining takes a hoof and holds it to Primus's neck. He moves around the side to feel a pulse and wouldn't you know it. Primus's heart is beating, but his lungs aren't breathing at all.

Shining quickly takes Primus on his back and takes his inside the castle to the infirmary, all while doing the breathing for him with his magic by controlling the air to move inside him and out. A lot harder than you think. Discord follows close behind, worried for his _very_ old friend.

* * *

Primus groans lightly as he feels his body responding to him. He opens his eyes to be blinded by the light flooding the room. He tries to raise his leg to cover them, but feels it weighed down. Primus looks down and sees Celestia sleeping on his foreleg. He tries to raise the other one, but feels the same thing. He looks over and sees Chrysalis has taken residence on that foreleg as well.

Primus smiles weakly at the concern from his two mares. He shakes his forelegs to rouse them from the sleep and they immediately jolt up. They look left and right to find what woke them until their eyes land on an upright Primus. Primus braces himself for the coming action.

Both the mares launch themselves at him, hugging him profusely and almost breaking his ribs. "You're awake!"

"GAHHHH!"

A yell is heard in another part of the room followed by a thud. Primus looks to the noise and sees Discord on the ground next to a couch that he possibly made.

Discord rubs the possible bruise on the back of his head and grumbles quietly to himself. His eyes then lands on the waking protector and two alicorn mares. He forgets about the not likely injury and walks over to them. "I must Primus that every time I see you, you are always neck deep in trouble. Only this one was six feet under." He reaches the bed and stands in front of them while leaning on the bed frame. "What happened?" Discord said seriously.

Primus looks down in disgrace as his memories return with a vengeance. "Amelia happened."

Discord gains a shocked look, but Celestia and Chrysalis gains a confused look at the fact that Primus's old lover came back. "That's impossible. You have to be lying."

Primus shakes his head while still looking down. "You can ask Shining Armor. He saw and heard everything."

Discord sighs and rubs his head until the headache goes away. Celestia and Chrysalis look at each other in worry. They then turn their attention to Primus. "What happened out there?" Celestia asks while hugging him harder.

Primus shakes his head telling them that he can't speak of that ordeal right now. He grabs the two closer and buries his face in their mane, only wanting to see the colors of his two lovers right now.

"Oh." Discord snaps his fingers and a letter pops into existence. "This is for you Primus." He drops the letter onto Primus's lap, leaving it for him to open when ready. "And don't worry about me going back to statue world. Celestia has plans for me on Twilight and her friends so this whole thing did half the work." He then floats towards the door. "See you later, old friend." And with that he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Primus sighs heavily as he lifts his head and falls back onto the bed, letting go of the mares in the process. "I just want to sleep right now."

Celestia and Chrysalis gives him a look of worry before getting up and stepping in front of his bed. Primus gives both of them a confused look, he thought that they were going to leave.

As this room is the infirmary then there is more beds right besides Primus's. Celestia chose the left bed and Chrysalis the right, if you just entered the room. They both grab their beds with their magic and pull them until closer until become flushed with Primus's. They both have an equal smile on their muzzle and they come around again and lay down in their chosen beds. Primus smiles again, these mares are going to be the death of him. When they pull the covers over themselves they give Primus a kiss goodnight and fall asleep.

Primus stares at them for a little while longer before falling into the warmth of the dreams.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Discord was originally going to be release even before they release the summary of the next episode. And yes, Discord is a friend of Primus. Any case I have more plans for the future chapters so hang on, I've got get them in order.**

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	6. Crazy Ideas

**A/N: I'm trying to get this out before the last episode, so bear with me that there will be some mistakes. I have got a lot to do this week and will not have a lot time.**

**I will now skip the series, but place Twilight as an alicorn with the last episode, because with Twilight becoming an alicorn and Hasbro using our fanfiction we now dictate the series. This is because the episode is based off a fanfiction where the exact same thing happens in the story. Hasbro is using our ideas so let's give them the stories they can use.**

**So enjoy the new chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_Two hours after Primus woke up_

The night sky had stars and Luna's moon shining across the land. With the heavy rain storms dissipating and revealing the faint light in a fine line as it went away, more of the landscape became itself known. One place in particular, got our attention as two figures moved into the forest known as the Everfree Forest. In the background behind them, light from candles and streetlights littered the town of Canterlot as an alert has been place out for the two figures. What the town won't check is the forest itself as going there is like planning and signing your death warrant while on the steel slab.

* * *

"Oh that was glorious." Umbra cheered, as they were far away from the city. "Finally, this land will know why I'm attacking and hurting others." He looks over to the Amelia, who he still thinks is a just as mindless as a puppy. Seeing the forlorn expression on her face makes him worry. "What's wrong with you?"

Amelia stops and looks up at him with the same downtrodden expression since she left the town. 'I just killed my old lover and you're living it up like you own the world.' She growls and gives a low bark.

Umbra raises an eyebrow at the action. "Well, you don't have to get touchy with me." He then turns to the forest once again and proceeds to find a campground for their stay.

Amelia low growls quiet down when she realizes that Umbra starts to ignore her. She turns her head back to the city of Canterlot and starts to worry even more. 'I'm sorry Primus, but he was watching. That kiss was only thing I could give and the advice.' She turns to the forest and starts to walk after Umbra. 'I hope we can be together again.' She followed him until they came onto a clearing very deep in the forest that nopony will find them if they start a bonfire.

Umbra then starts to pick up rocks that are around him and places them in a circle in the middle of the clearing. Then starts to pick up the kindle and places them in the circle too. He then turns his head to Amelia. "Find some food for us, maybe berries that are around." He then turns back to the kindle and tries to light create a fire with the classic two sticks routine.

Amelia huffs and walks deeper into the forest to find some food for them. Her blade wings clicked every now and then from the feathers hitting each other. 'Oh I'll get some berries…FOR YOU TO CHOKE AND POSIEN YOURSELF ON!' And so she went into the deep, dark forest.

* * *

After two hours of searching she couldn't find a hint of berries or any kind of food. Amelia sighs heavily at the fact that she may have to eat grass. 'At least the grass here is taster than outside the forest.'

Amelia kept walking through the canopy forest until a rustle came from her left. She swerves around and bent her front end down low, her growl rising louder and louder. The wings on forelegs twitched at the chance for another taste of blood.

The rustle got louder until a figure came in between a bush, revealing a tall cloak pony. Amelia resumed her normal stance once she saw it was Primus with his hood down.

She takes a hard look at Primus who doesn't look worse for wear. "You're supposed to be dead."

Primus smirks and huffs. "You think after the advice you gave me, I'm supposed to be six feet under."

Amelia tilts her head to the side. "Actually…yes. I just wouldn't expect you to survive after something like that."

Primus motions her to follow the pathway with him with his hoof. "Walk with me."

Amelia follows closely, feeling the warmth of his body so close to her fur. "You know that Umbra will figure out that I'm your old lover and use it against you. By the way, why is he so fixated on you?"

Primus shrugs his shoulders while trying to loosen up a locked muscle. "I don't know why, but it may be because of the fact I'm close to Celestia. As for the finding out part, I'll come and get you out of here and make sure that you're safe."

Amelia notices the way he shrugs and immediately thinks of muscle problems, yet accepts his plan. "You were always crazy in the head and have the craziest ideas in the world, but they work."

Primus stops her as they approached a cliff edge. The view shows the city of Canterlot and the mountain on the right and Ponyville on the left down low. A deep chasm that has a steady flowing river goes by quietly. He sits down a few feet from the edge and takes in the scenery. Amelia sits down right in front of him and leans back into his barrel. Primus wraps his forelegs around her while covering her with his cloak as much as he can, being careful of the sharp wings.

Primus nuzzles Amelia on the top of her head, making her lean in more. "Do you remember when the last time we had a moment like this was?"

Amelia places her own forelegs on top of his, while sighing greatly. "Too long."

Primus lets up on the nuzzling and just hugs her tighter. "Way too long." He smiles gently, giving her reassurance. "You know that I'm in a band and I have the perfect song in mind that sounds like you. When this is over I'll tell them to play it, I promise."

Amelia notices one of Primus's hoofs slowly rubbing her stomach. "I'd like that, but now; I just want this to be over soon. This is torture living with Umbra." She lets out a low involuntary moan from the feeling.

Primus doesn't let up and starts to trail downward. "It will be over soon. Now remember what I taught you about being patient." He starts to rub on one of her hind legs, making her kick one time from the new feeling.

Amelia lets out a slightly louder moan, but still tries to keep quiet for fear of being discovered. "What about that Changeling and the Princess?"

Primus stops the ministrations and looks at her quizzically. Amelia sees the expression and figures out the question. "I picked up one of those teen magazines when Umbra wasn't looking. You know that there are a lot of reports about you and them."

Primus starts to move his hoof around again, only this time getting closer to his goal. "Yes, I'm with them."

Amelia grinds her teeth together to stifle the moans as Primus got closer to her sacred area, her head getting cloudier and focused on two things. "Will they be mad that you still love me? Even then can they take another member into the herd?"

Primus stops just over the folds, feeling the heat radiating from the recent activity. "They will have to understand, because if they don't then everypony will get hurt. They already know about you and me so they will understand if I brought you back."

Amelia moans from the pause of pleasure flowing through her body. She wants to feel more, yet she wants Primus to do it after being away from him for so long. A fire starts up in her body as it feels the anticipation of pleasure. "Are you sure?"

Primus moves his hoof up and tilts her head so she is looking at him. "Positive."

He then leans in and kisses her right on the muzzle. Amelia turns her body around and hugs around his neck drawing her more into the kiss. Primus licks her lips, asking for permission to enter. Amelia lets him enter and draws him in her mouth with her tongue, letting him savor the taste. Primus moves his tongue around her mouth before finding hers and wraps around it. Both of their appendages dance around, trying to enjoy the feeling of being back together again.

Primus slowly pushes her backward to the ground and Amelia follows his motions. He then tilts his head, pushing himself more into the kiss as Amelia moans heavily from the feeling. The fire inside of her turning into a blaze as her mind clouds up from just one thing on her mind. He then slowly moves one of his hooves down her side, making her moan more, although muffled from still being lip locked. He reaches her hips, but stops there and releases himself from the burning kiss. Amelia whimpers from the loss of contact on her muzzle and reaches to him for more.

Primus just looks at her and shakes his head, as he takes his hooves away. "He would notice the pheromones."

Amelia's body becomes lifeless on the ground as her limbs fell to her sides, the burning blaze in her starting to die down. "So close yet so far."

Primus leans down and starts to kiss her neck starting from the jaw line and working downward, making her moan slightly and the fire sparking for life, then lifts his head till they're face to face. "We will be close together again, just not now." He looks around to see if anything is amiss and then turns back to her. "I have to go before I'm missed at the infirmary. There is a berry bush near the tree line."

He prepares to fly, but is stopped by Amelia placing a hoof on his leg. He looks down to see her with a worried expression. "At least let me get the locked muscle."

Primus sighs and lies down on his stomach, with Amelia crawling on top of him. With Primus's alicorn size and Amelia's regular pony size, it looks like Amelia is a foal and Primus is a regular pony who just carrying her around. Amelia starts to rub at the shoulders and then slowly makes her way downward to the base of his spine. Primus growls silently at the feeling of hooves on his back. She keeps pressing and twisting around, trying to make his muscles tender. Primus kept staring straight ahead as Amelia works on his muscles, thinking of a way to release her from this prosecution.

Primus lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

Amelia pauses in her massaging. "For what?"

Primus turns his head to look at her, his black spilled red eyes glistening with a well up of tears. "For abandoning you at the temple. If I went to look for you immediately, you wouldn't be in this situation." He then lays his head on the ground looking slightly away from her.

Amelia looks at Primus, seeing him carry a five thousand year old guilt. "Nothing is your fault. You couldn't have known this would have happened and to me in this situation." She turns his head with her hoof and makes him face her. "All of that doesn't matter as long as we can be together again. Besides, the saying 'longing makes the heart grow fonder' does have its merits."

Primus smiles as he leans into kiss her again and this time just content with staying there. Being together again is what both wants yet neither can have...yet. Primus pulls away and gets up after Amelia gets off of him and prepares to fly again.

He gives one last kiss to Amelia on the lips, giving it a little time for her to seal the memory. When he releases the kiss they both let out a heavy sigh. Primus takes a while to remember the changes on his first lover. "I love you." He lets out melancholy.

Amelia watches on the ground as Primus unfolds his wings and takes off towards Canterlot. Her eyes trail his figure until he disappeared in the darkness of the sky. She then gets up and walks towards the bush and gathers as much berries as she can before making her way back to the camp.

She reaches the camp finding Umbra sitting over the fire, watching his vision in the flames. She drops the berries right beside him. Amelia grabs a few in her mouth and walks over to her own spot away from the flames and semi-hidden in the darkness. She watches as he finishes and then looks over at her. "Stand watch, why don't ya? I need some shut eye." He said to her as he stretched and laid down in a way that resembles a mother fox protecting her pups.

Amelia stares at him for a few before turning to the starry night sky with one thing on her mind.

'Jackass.'

* * *

_Canterlot skies_

Primus flew easily through the cold night sky. Light from the stars and moon providing him a pathway to his destination. He gingerly rubs his shoulder with one of his hoofs trying to feel the locked muscle, but it went away when Amelia took the time to massage it. The castle soon came in sight and Primus angles his toward the infirmary window that he escaped from when he went to meet Amelia.

He slowed down as he got close and landed on the window sill, looking around first. The room was dark, except the light provide by some of the windows in the room. After seeing nopony was inside he gently steps down and closes the window.

He carefully makes his way to his bed and takes off the cloak and places it on the counter right besides the bed. Before he could get under the covers the light came on, bringing life to the room.

"And where have you been?"

'I knew it was too easy.' Primus turns around to see Celestia standing in the doorway, Luna and Chrysalis right behind her. Primus makes his walk seem normal as anypony could and walks right past them. Celestia starts to follow him immediately with the others going after them a few moments later.

"Primus, where have you been? We have been all over the castle looking for you and you come in from the outside. That tells us that you went somewhere far." Celestia accused.

Primus sighs as he kept walking to the kitchen. 'I should have never taught her how to make inferences on clues.' "You want an answer?" He looks sideways at them while keeping his pace. The three mares nod their heads trying to match his pace. Primus huffs and turns forward again. "I went to see Amelia."

He keeps walking, but the mares stopped in their tracks as they heard his answer. Primus stops and turns his head to look at them. All three were stuck in a state of shock. It wasn't until Celestia started to sputter out random words. "Wha…but…why…why would you go see that monster?"

Primus's eyes gain a sharp pupil that mirrors a dragon eye. He angrily walks over to Celestia, his calm hoof steps leaving a dark presence, as if something dark been awaken inside of him. Luna and Chrysalis backs away from Celestia as she is the prime target. Celestia looks quickly behind her to see that they back away from her then turns back to Primus who is less than a few inches from her.

The red in Primus's eye swirl around the black areas as he stares down Celestia, with his white mane slit in some places around his face making him more menacing. "Want to run that by me again?"

For the few times in her life Celestia feels fear to the upmost level…and this is one of them. The only other time that this sort of thing happened was when she was a foal and that was understandable.

Primus snorts, sending a dense cloud of vapor onto Celestia and making her blink out the moisture. "She isn't a monster, because if that was true then I wouldn't have gone." He steps closer making her step back, matching him. "I wouldn't have talked to her." Another step. "I wouldn't have touched her." Another. "I wouldn't have held her close." Another. "I wouldn't have made love to her." Celestia is now between a rock and a hard place, with the wall being the rock and Primus the hard place. "I still love her and she is just playing stupid for Umbra." Primus sheds a tear as the impact of his own words hits him. Celestia follows close behind as she cries. "Why can't you see that? Why can't you see what I see sometimes?" His tear falls to the stone floor and makes a dripping echo in the quiet halls. "Why can't you?" He whispers.

Primus suddenly turns and walks away, still heading to the kitchen, this time to drown his sorrows, and leaving behind a tear stricken Celestia. Luna and Chrysalis looks at each other then at Celestia, as she falls to her rump and bends her head down. Muffled sobs escaping her as tears fell from her face, her mane and tail colors darken almost to a black and white balance. They watched as her mane and tail covers her up making a darken color cocoon.

Luna sighs and looks to Chrysalis. "I'll deal with Primus, you take care of her. Okay?" Chrysalis nods and softly and slowly walks over to Celestia. When Luna sees that Chrysalis is softly talking to her she heads down the hall trying to find Primus.

She walks down the hall, only finding closed doors and other maids and guards. Her search finally ended at the door of the kitchen, where she finds Primus sitting at the table over a cup of hot coffee.

"Why is drinking the fall back for most stallions?" Luna asks.

Primus doesn't move and takes a small sip of his drink. "Just be happy it isn't alcoholic." He said quietly.

Luna walks over and places a hoof on his shoulder. Primus looks to the hoof then back to his drink, expression so slum. Luna pulls a chair to her and takes a seat right next to him.

She sighs and uses her magic to make a cup of coffee herself. Luckily Primus used one of the machines and left behind a few cups worth. She brings herself a cup and takes a sip herself, letting her nerves ease away. When she finishes she lets out the breath she has been holding as a deep sigh. "Why did you yell at her?" She asks in a small voice.

Primus looks sideways at her then back down. "I had to let her know that Amelia isn't the pony that killed me. I mean, she did kill me, but she did it because she knew that I would survive. And I still love her as strong as back then."

"How much do you love her?"

Primus breath hitched in his throat at the amount. "So much that I would let her dictate my life. I know she wouldn't abuse me and not trust and care for me."

"And Celestia and Chrysalis, what about them?"

Primus takes a deep breath to clear his head. "The same, I trust and care for them as they do for me."

"You really hurt her you know." Luna drinks more of the coffee that is starting to slightly cool down.

Primus huffs at the idea of his answer. "The phrase 'Love hurts' works in this situation and I have to make her see that love life isn't full of rainbows and happiness."

Luna thinks about everything he told so far. "How are you going to fix this?"

Primus raises an eyebrow at the question. "I think all arguments are fixed by the one who started it first."

Luna turns to look at him confused. "You yelled and overacted to what she said."

Primus remains stoic faced. "And yet she knew my past relationship and even more so calls her a monster."

Luna sighs at her sister's outburst. "That still doesn't make it right, but you are right in a way. I'll talk to her later and then you both can apologize." She gets up to leave and grabs her cup with her blue magic with her.

Primus's head pops up as if there was something in front of him in the air. "One more thing, I need something from you?"

Luna turns back to him. "What is it?"

Primus turns around fully. "Or rather somepony."

Luna's brain ran for a bit. She didn't have anypony important except…oh hay no. He is not thinking about _her_. Her cup fell and shattered to ground from the loss of concentration of magic, spilling all the coffee on the lamented floors. "Are you mad?" She hissed.

Primus remained non-emotional as ever. "I need her help Luna. She can help finish this, quicker and better." Seeing the worried etched on her face made come up with some deals. "I'll tell her the one thing that will not make her put Equestria into darkness forever and a way for others to accept her."

"And that would be?" Luna hissed.

Primus smirks. "It's a surprise."

Luna now only has one thing on her mind.

'You clever svoloch'.'

* * *

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

Primus was sitting in the bed as the magic required for the first part needs his mind somewhere else. Luna is reading from the book of spells for the minds. When she performs this spell then Primus's mind will be inside her subconscious and so his body will be an empty husk, ready for another to enter, but she took precautions. If somepony wants to do that then they have to get through to the two magic circles of physical and magic entry. Luna can go on normally as ever with Primus in her head and he can even exit out at any time. So there is no need to worry for any trouble at this point.

Luna's horn glows with her dark blue magic as she powers the spell of mind transfer. Primus moves bit by bit as he prepares himself to fall onto the bed. Luna scrunches her face up in concentration as the power grows even more. Primus holds his breath as the magical aura from her horn starts to move to him and cover him up.

Primus smiles slightly as the spell are near completion. "I'll tell Celestia sorry as soon as I come out." Luna gives a smile as her horn flares even more. "Now do it." The magical aura pops and Primus's body slumps down onto the bed.

Luna starts grasping for breath as the spell made her exhausted. She looks over to Primus who is lying on the bed with a smile on his muzzle. Luna breaths deeply as she can feel another presence in her mind.

She then goes over to the bed and places a hoof on Primus. "I hope you can do this Primus. If you are right then we are already in trouble." She pulls the covers over him and walks away, leaving an empty body.

* * *

Primus whips his head around the nice bedroom. What he expected was a vastness of empty space that spans for miles around, with the background and skies a swirling mess of a certain line of colors and a white floor that disappears into the distance. Instead, there is an exact copy of Luna's bedroom here, all the way down the stains when he was last in her room. The blue queen size bed coupled with a moon and star bed sheets fits the colors perfectly, a moving night sky with the moon on the ceiling, with a constellation map as the floor, and light blue walls. Everything is down to the exact detail, now all there is left is the alicorn of the night.

Primus looks around till his eyes landed on the balcony door which is ajar and wind blowing the curtains inward, even though there is no wind. When he walks over he sees Nightmare Moon lying down on a recliner seat, watching into the vastness of swirling space.

Nightmare Moon is an alicorn that has a black coat, a flowing light blue and regular blue mane and tail with stars in them. She wears a medieval headdress that also covers her horn and an armor covering for her barrel, with some metal hoof armor to go with them. Her cutie mark matches Luna's.

"I knew the Elements of Harmony didn't banish you, it just sealed you inside her. What are you watching?" Primus stands right next to her as she just continues to stare outward.

"Everything dear Luna sees and feeling as if her body is my own." Nightmare's echoing voice said to him. She turns to look at him, her cat eyes sharpening. "It's boring, but I have heard your plan." She gains a toothy grin. "An explanation to stop me from spreading nighttime all over the land. This I have to hear."

Primus moves over to the other seat on the other side and takes the same position. "Twilight would blow your plan wide open because making Equestria into eternal darkness can have disastrous effects on the planet. Basically by making nighttime forever, there would be no food for the plants and so they would die out. Your 'appreciators' would die from lack of food and so they would be nopony to worship the night. Coupled with the fact that the planet would freeze then you would die from extreme cold and malnutrition. That a good enough explanation for you."

Primus turns to look at her reaction, but what he wasn't expecting was a state of shock all over her face. Then her eyes glistened from overwhelming tears beginning to fall. "How could have I been so naive? How could have I known about the repercussions of my actions?" Her voice slowly, but surly fell into a without an echo. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Primus sighs deeply. "There has been a need for a lot those lately." He looks at her and seeing that she is about to cry she walks over to her and grabs her into a hug. Nightmare could only cry harder and hug him back. Her plan for a thousand years finally came back to haunt her instead of being put into effect. She kept crying, thinking that she may have been responsible for deaths of thousands instead of a creature of the night.

Primus pats her on the back, comforting her along with this predicament. "Its okay, look everything will be fine."

Nightmare pulls back, but still holds on. "How can it be fine?"

Primus smiles comfortingly. "Because I'm going to get you out of here and make everypony see you in a new light."

Nightmare lays her head on Primus's and closes her eyes. "I did a bad thing out there. There is no chance for acceptance again."

Primus nuzzles her gently on the side of her head, reassuring her. "Not if they see you in another impression."

Nightmare raises her head to look at him. "What kind of impression?"

Primus just smiles. He then whispers his plan closely to her ear, making it twitch from his warm breath. Nightmare soon agrees and prepares herself after heading inside. But not before giving a kiss on Primus's cheek then sauntering off.

Primus smiles after she left and then concentrates on getting out of there and ending the spell. His eyes flash open and he finds himself back in the infirmary bed in his real body then heads out to place the last piece of his plan.

* * *

The heavy beats of music reverberated off the streets of Ponyville as ponies just walked on by. Primus follows them and comes across Vinyl's home, looking like any other home in Ponyville. He walks in and sees Vinyl working over her DJ set and Strings and Octavia sitting in a couch listing to Vinyl electronic music. When they noticed they have a visitor Vinyl immediately turns off her set and walks over to him.

"What's up my stallion?" Vinyl said holding her hoof in the air.

Primus hits back and looks to all of them. "I got a proposition for you all."

The three thoughts that came from them were all the same.

'Another one of Primus's crazy plan.'

* * *

**That's all folks. Now we wait for Hasbro final episode for season 3. And you can bet the fan amount out there will go down, because it's no big surprise that Twilight was going to become an alicorn. There were too many fanfics out there with her as an alicorn and they just needed a fanfic that had a problem that only Twilight could fix. We set things up for them and they take the glory. Right now my mind is a jumble at this point because it's the same exact way it was when season 2 ended only this time I'm a little pissed.**

**Hasbro using our stories: awesome.**

**Hasbro turning Twilight into an alicorn: stuck in the middle.**

**Let's hope it turns out well and we can see season 4 sooner than last time.**


	7. Between a Rock Concert and a Hard Place

**A/N: Now that the hype is finished and probably most of the fans are gone. We are going to have to make do with what we can make and please the rest.**

**The time difference will be the whole season finished so the changes are: Twilight an alicorn, apology given, and everything set up to the surprise.**

**Now I know that everything is placed and speed up, but it's only because of I don't know what to put for that time frame. Unlike what most people think I will not place Twilight straight into princess job because Celestia told her that she will continue her studies with the study of princess studies to prepare her. We don't know the details of season 4 so it's all speculation.**

**One last note, I know this is out of season, but I'm going to do a nightmare night festival for my plan. Don't bother me on that.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The park was bustling with activity as numerous ponies roamed about trying to get things finished for the concert. Primus suggested the idea of a concert for Nightmare Night. If it all goes well then he can secretly release Nightmare Moon without causing a mass panic. In the town of Ponyville stands and decorations are set up for Nightmare Night as foals ran around the town planning their fun times when it comes.

During the set up major things has happened. The biggest thing was that Twilight became an alicorn for finishing up the spell that changed her friend's cutie marks. Now declared a princess, she prepares for both lines of studies, one that she has been doing ever since she came to Ponyville and another for her preparing to be a princess. So she can still enjoy her wonderful and happy life.

Another is Primus apologizing to Celestia, but she also did so too. That night was spent together with nopony else, just those two, in Celestia's quarters. Even then Celestia explained why she called Amelia a monster. Turns out that she was afraid for Primus's safety and he might die again like last time. After reassuring her that he's strong enough to take her on just in case then Celestia let up on the over protectiveness. It was one of those times that Primus felt truly happy as he slept peacefully with her.

Another is that Discord has been reformed into sort of a good guy and is now lightening the load for Celestia. Sometimes literally by making some papers to disappear into the fire place. To say that Celestia was pissed was an understatement.

The last is that with Nightmare Night coming up, it made Primus's plan with Nightmare Moon easier. Now he can release her from Luna with everything that she has. Thing is, Celestia wasn't taking it well, but after explaining what he did when he went to see Nightmare then she calmed down before blowing up like last time.

Now all there is left to do is finish up the final preparations for the concert, as Primus needed special effects for the hidden release of Nightmare. Even though the unicorn...or should I say alicorn, wasn't exactly pleased with his idea.

"You want to do what!?" Twilight screeched, her new wings flapping in irritation. She still hasn't got to controlling them, but Rainbow has been helping with flying and covering the mirror of emotions.

Primus sighed heavily as he has to explain things all over again. "Nightmare has turned over a new leaf, just like Discord. I need her help and she needs us to help her. After all, locked in another body just watching what that body does and feels all day is not real to her. We have to help her."

"Still Nightmare Moon, the one evil alicorn who wants to turn the land into total darkness forever. You want to release that?" Twilight said, pointing an accusing hoof at him.

Primus just nods his head. "Yes and I'll take full responsibilities for any consequences that may happen."

Twilight breathes out like her foal sitter taught her how to do a few times as her wings flapped up and down as she breathed, then calmed down. "Fine I'll help, but don't think this will roll right with me."

Primus nods and head towards the stage where he can make the final preparations, but not before one last thing. "Oh, and that book you finished, that actually came from my private library. And even then the things that would have happened to you would have happened to me, so Celestia decided to take it and use it to test you. Funny, huh?"

Primus stared at the shocked alicorn that had her wings on the ground and mouth wide open. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Spike came up, without a costume for Nightmare Night, to her and closed her mouth and folded her wings onto her back...then smacks her across the face. She immediately came out of the shock. "Why did you do that!?"

Spike just shrugged and crossed his arms. "Rainbow told me how having your wings on the ground like yours was is dangerous especially for somepony like you, so she put me in charge for keeping you safe from regular day to day activities."

Twilight sighs as relief came to her slowly and ears fold back. "Thanks Spike, it's just that with recent events that happened it just caught up to me is all." She looks toward where Primus is supposed to be, but he has already left. "Besides Primus asked me to do special effects to hide his real plan for releasing Nightmare Moon, because I am a very well educated in the study of illusions."

Spike hugs Twilight around the neck as Twilight hugs him back. "Just have the elements ready just in case." He ran his claws over her purple wings. "When I heard that these wings came in I became even more worried because now you have to face the dangers of the sky as well as land, so be careful okay?"

Twilight blushes bright red as she felt Spike run his clawed hand over her sensitive wings. "I will Spike." She hugs him tighter and then let go of him. "Now I have to prepare the spells and luckily I have time because the real releasing will happen during the second song." She gave a small chastised kiss on Spike's scaled lips for a few moments then pulls back. "You'll get more once this concert is finished."

Spike nods dumbly as he watches Twilight walking away, her tail swishing side to side and giving him a great view, which is probably her doing this on purpose to give him a taste for later. He shakes his head and looks away, but still blushes from the lasting mental image. He tries to get rid of those thoughts and heads toward the crowd to watch the concert.

* * *

Primus tunes his guitar as he prepared to play some very deep bass for their first song. Behind him stood Luna as she hurriedly but carefully spilled some of her collected blood on the stage with some notes from Primus on how to place them. The curtain is closed so the audience doesn't see the princess of the night spilling blood onto the floor as that will definitely degrade her status from a princess to possible murderer.

Luna wipes her forehead to not let her sweat destroy almost an hour of work, which is two minutes in Primus's case. The blood ward she is making was designed to release the multiple souls inside of somepony and make the souls that was stuck inside the body have their own if they have seen it or recently made a body for the ritual. The ritual just gives a tearing feeling because it rips the soul trapped inside and pulls them into the plane that the real body is on.

The downside is that this ward creates one huge lightshow and that is why Primus needs Twilight to cover it up with special effects. And since this is nightmare night then he has the perfect song in mind just for this. But now he and the rest of the band have to warm up the audience for their most frightful show seen around here.

He finishes tuning up as Luna and Vinyl came up to him and nod their signaling that everything is set. Primus smiles and tells Vinyl to raise the curtains and prepare the audience while he leads Luna to the middle and told her to lie down. Vinyl goes to her DJ set while Strings preps his guitar. She hits a switch near her set to pull the curtain to the side as Primus retakes his place on the left side, from the audience's point of view and Strings on the right, while she hangs around the middle.

The audience consisted of everypony from Ponyville wearing their Nightmare Night costumes, including Celestia and Chrysalis in the background, although Chrysalis went as another Celestia. They were all talking amongst themselves, waiting for the concert to begin, even Celestia and Chrysalis were talking to each other and by the looks of it having a great time. When the curtain pulled back they all turned their attention to the stage, but what shocked them was Luna lying down on the floor of the stage. The crowd began to whisper between themselves about what could happen while the two high regales looks on in question.

Primus and Strings turn to each to other and String gives him a nod to begin. Primus nods back and begins to play the first repeat notes.

**(Monster by Skillet)(Don't own, but like.)(Play it if you have it or use YouTube and visualize the next performance.)**

_Strings_

**Primus**

Primus began to play the same notes twice before Strings joined in and started to sing.

_The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

Luna started to leak out some dark colored magical aura from her body.

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Vinyl started to join with some drums from her DJ set as Luna's leg started to change into a darker coat color.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it_

A dark smoky cloud started to appear behind her and cover her up until it got to her head.

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Nightmare Moon image appeared briefly as Luna tries to get up on her hooves.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Luna's coat briefly changes back and forth between hers and a darker color.

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Nightmare Moon's head appears overhead Luna, the smoke making the shape for a moment.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_

Luna finally gets up looking slightly dazed, but that was actually the ward underneath her turning on and draining power from her to start the spell._**  
**_  
_My secret side I keep hid under lock and keys  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

Luna wraps her forelegs around herself, trying a last resort kind of way to contain something.

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Luna's forelegs gets thrown to the side as Nightmare shows up and covers Luna's body making herself in a perfect image, but only for a few moments before Luna takes over and locks her back in. The crowd screams, thinking that Nightmare Moon is back, but then calms down when Luna appears again._  
_  
_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Luna's coat changes color again, going back and forth Nightmare's and hers with Nightmare's lasting longer.

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

A full body image of Nightmare Moon comes out of the smoke, looking like she was just freed and walks calmly over to Luna.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Luna collapses to the ground and curls up trying to protect herself while Nightmare Moon brings her head closer to Luna's.

_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Luna lashes out with her foreleg and hits Nightmare back into the smoke cloud, making her disappear again._**  
**_  
_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

Nightmare Moon shows up all around at different times making it seem like she's stalking Luna from the dark.

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

Luna looks around trying to find help to get rid of the monster inside of her. On the stage floor the ward glows brighter and changes from a red to dark blue before settling down again. Primus stops playing with Vinyl as Strings takes over for a bit.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Strings voice changes to a low growl as he said monster, done by Vinyl's voice changer on her set. Primus and Vinyl start up again after he finishes. Luna's coat changes again, symbolizing that Nightmare is near.

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Nightmare appears again, taking over Luna's place and silently laughing that she had won.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Nightmare then looks at herself as she feels something coming.

_**I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Nightmare screams silently as her body starts to make cracks all along her body with bright lights coming out of it. Her shell then explodes, leaving Luna on the floor of the stage like she is just sleeping.

_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

The smoke dissipates into nothing as they all finish. The crowd cheers and stomps so loud that Primus can feel the vibrations on his lungs. While Strings and Vinyl waved to the crowd Primus went over to Luna to check on her condition.

Luna gets up and just stays sitting down, taking deep breaths. When she sees Primus walking over she smiles slightly then turns serious. "I hope you know what you are doing. That song may have turned Nightmare Moon as an even eviler monster."

Primus huffs and shakes his head telling that is not the case. "They think its part of the show so really she is still the same as ever. Now when we do the next part she will be silently released and the crowd won't notice."

Luna looks out to the crowd as the cheering started to die down and some ponies went to take a short break when Vinyl told everypony that they were going to take a five minute break. "I just hope that they can accept her for who she is and not what...like me." She said the last part out quietly.

Primus smiles, making her feel more at ease. "They will," Luna sighs as she feels some weight off her shoulders. "After all they wanted to be scared so let's give them a scare." Luna starts to chuckle as she remembers her first Nightmare Night when she finally had fun.

Primus feels a tap on his leg and looks down. He sees a tendril of magic and follows it to Twilight. He leads Luna away and places her behind the curtain where she can watch the crowd. Meanwhile, Primus walks over to Twilight who is beaming brightly.

"Something wrong?"

Twilight lets up her smile as she probably calming down. "No, actually all the spells for the special effects are ready and so are the conventional means to pull off what you're doing."

Primus nods in acknowledgement. "Good. Now this sheet will the places mark where you use the magic and conventional tricks. Try to time it to the lyrics." He said handing her the lyrics sheet.

Twilight looks it over and tries to remember the places as Primus walks away. Since this next just requires one guitar and lots of ponies singing, Primus will be stepping back and Octavia coming in to sing as well. When they all reached Vinyl's set she took out some head microphones that will actually change their voice to a creepier version based on who is it. Vinyl programs the voice changer to prepare to change the voice as the song goes on. Strings take place right by the set while Primus and Octavia takes their place near the edge of the stage. During that movement Primus grabs his cloak he left on the side and puts it on, hood up of course. He nods at Luna and Twilight to get ready as Vinyl plays the background music.

**(Here Comes Halloween by Marilyn Mason, Nightmare Night version)(Crank that YouTube back up because we got another. Try to follow.)**

**Strings**

**Primus**

_Octavia_

_Primus, Octavia, Vinyl_

_**Nightmare Moon**_

Everypony

Strings starts to play on guitar as Vinyl plays deep drums in the background.

**Colts and fillies of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
**  
**Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Nightmare Night**

Smoke began to fill the stage and spill creepily slow into the crowd as the ponies look at the smoke with apprehension.**  
**  
**This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
**  
_This is Nightmare Night, everypony make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everypony scream_  
**In this town of Nightmare Night**

Primus suddenly appears behind a group of foals at the edge of the crowd, looking creepily at them with his black red dragon eyes. The group of foals didn't move as they felt a presence behind them.**  
**  
**I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Octavia appears behind another group of foals on the other side of the crowd, wearing almost the same black cloak that Primus is wearing.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Hooves like snakes and spiders in my mane_

They both disappear into the shadows as the groups of ponies looks around trying to find them.

This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night

Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! _Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!_  
**In this town we call home  
Everypony hail to the pumpkin song**

Luna walks calmly onto the stage and steps onto the blood ward without anypony from the crowd knowing what is going on with her.

**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everypony's waiting for the next surprise**

Primus then picks up an unsuspecting foal and flies a few feet into the air. He holds the foal by the sides and then tucks it in like a newborn. He points to a nearby alleyway.

**Round that corner, stallion hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

_Scream!_ **This is Nightmare Night  
Red 'n' black, slimy green**

Primus drops the foal back down as they said scream, into the waiting legs of a mare that looks like its mother as she holds the foal close.

**Aren't you scared?**

The ward under Luna starts to light up, but it remains hidden by the smoke. Luna feels herself losing more energy and lies down as she feels the process about to begin.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice_  
**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

Everypony scream, everypony scream

**In our town of Nightmare Night!**

Primus gets behind another group of foals close to the stage.

**I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

Octavia does the same on the other end.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your mane_

Nightmare Moon suddenly pops up where Luna was and rears up to the starry sky.

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

Everypony screams as they see Nightmare Moon, but it slowly dies down over time as they think it must be part of the show.

This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!  
Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

Primus and Octavia appears on stage next to Nightmare Moon and starts to eerily move along to the music

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Nightmare, Primus, and Octavia heads into the smoke and disappears.

**That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Nightmare Night**

**In this town**

Don't we love it now?

Primus and Octavia rises up next to Vinyl's set and just stands right on the sides of it.

**Everypony's waiting for the next surprise**  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_  
**This is Nightmare Night, everypony scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

Nightmare floats up through the smoke, licking her lips all the while.

**Our stallion jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everypony hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**

Everypony starts to tremble as the sight of the queen of the night flying above them.

This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

Primus, Octavia, Strings come together as they bring their heads together, with Vinyl leaving her recording on and placing her head on top of the group.

_In this town we call home  
Everypony hail to the pumpkin song_

Everypony instantly separated as they walked calmly to their first places.

La la la la-la-la, La la la la-la-la  
la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!

The smoke covers up the group on the stage, but leaves Nightmare uncovered.

_**Ha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa**_

She looks out creepily toward the crowd.

_**Happy Nightmare Night everypony**_

The smoke covers up Nightmare and as she is hidden from view, she floats down to the floor. There she meets up with Primus as Luna walks up to them. He gives an approving smile to both of them for the show and they face to the crowd. The smoke was still there, but the crowd of ponies is cheering even louder than before from the last song.

The smoke finally dissipates and shows Strings, Vinyl, and Octavia near Vinyl's DJ set waving at the crowd, while Primus, Luna, and Nightmare stands over to the other end waving too. The crowd cheers louder, but then spots Nightmare standing next to Luna. They quiet down slowly but steadily as they see that she is real.

Nightmare sighs and looks over to Primus for help. He looks to the audience as they huddle against one another. "Yes, this is Nightmare Moon, but she is a changed mare." Primus notices that his voice is still in the creepy version. He looks at Vinyl with a glare as she chuckles nervously and hits a switch. Primus clears his throat. "Testing, testing. Is this thing on?" He taps his microphone headset. When he hears his voice to normal then he continues. "She has renounced her ways and wants to help us." The crowd still remained apprehensive to this predicament. "Remember Discord, changed by Fluttershy to help Celestia, well Nightmare changed to our side to help us in our latest problem. If you have your own problems then take it up with me."

Everypony in the audience looks at each other than back at Primus and shakes their head no. Obviously they didn't want to go against the master swordspony in the entire kingdom.

Nightmare started to walk down the stage and through the audience as they parted a way for her. She started to head to where the two Celestias sat waiting. The guards that were watching them took up places in front of them, but with glare from Primus to send them away back to where they were. Nightmare stops in front of them as they study her for any sign of wrongdoing.

Nightmare sighs and sits down as she averts her eyes. "I'm sorry for anything that has happened in the past. I wasn't thinking straight and blinded by jealously." She looks at both the Celestias, not knowing which is which. "Can you ever forgive me?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

The Celestias looks at each and nod in sync. "Okay." The one the left said.

Nightmare breathes a sighs of relief as she wipes her eyes. "On one condition." The one on the right said.

Nightmare looks between the two of them waiting for an answer. "Well don't keep us waiting." She was right as all of the ponies waited for the answer.

The one on the right smirks. "You must love Primus like we do."

Nightmare nods her head before the realization of the words hit her. Her jaw drops at the implications. "Wait…You can't think that I love that idiot." She points a hoof back to the stage.

"HEY!"

The Celestia on the right smiles. "Actually we can see it in your eyes whenever you look and talk about him."

Nightmare growls and bends her head down so nopony can see her red cheeks. "I don't love him." She growls out.

Both of the Celestias giggled into their hoofs. "Not yet, anyway." The right one said.

Nightmare just groans again and bends her head down even more. Both of the Celestias giggled as they embarrassed the queen of the night, leaving her bright red. Primus chuckles in his throat as he leaves the stage, taking Luna with him and leaving the others to do their own thing.

When they all meet up Nightmare still has her head and will barely look at Primus. The two Celestias's giggling turned into laughter as they further embarrassed Nightmare. Primus places his hoof on Nightmare's back and rubs in between her wings, easing her worries.

Primus glares at the Celestias, making their laughter die down. His eye turns sharp and swirls inside. "Change back." He said coldly.

The two Celestias look at each other before the on the left changes into Chrysalis with a green flame. They look worriedly at Primus, fearing for going too far with the jokes. When somepony that Primus cares about cries he takes action, except for the ones caused by him.

Primus growls, making the sound of the Timberwolves's growl in the Everfree Forest. "Don't do this again. Right now, she is at a fragile state and can't take anything that looks and feels like rejection. So watch what your next choices of words are."

The two herd members nod fearfully, knowingly been on the receiving end of Primus's threats. Primus stops rubbing Nightmare and walks to Twilight to help clean up the blood ward left behind, leaving Luna to help the emotional mess. The crowd left a long time ago to enjoy the rest of the festival.

Luna shakes her head at the situation left behind. "Not again, don't you start crying now." They all look at her. "Primus means well for everypony and you should too. You're lucky to have him as a future mate and even then he can protect you tenfold." Everypony looks at each other as Luna keeps talking. "If he hurts you emotionally or physically then that means he's doing it for a reason." All of mares of the head, except possibly Nightmare, look down as the words set in. "It also means he loves you very much and maybe up to the point that he would let you run his life because he trusts you completely. He cares for you so far that he would be at your side in a heartbeat…well for him that would be a millisecond. Any case, you should try to be friendlier to each other. The reason he does this is because he has probably seen a lot of heartbreak because of a misunderstanding and he's is fearing that the same thing will happen to you." Luna then walks away to enjoy the night with the other ponies.

The three mares look at each other. Celestia holds out her hoof. "Friends and lovers of each other, shared equally."

Chrysalis stares at the hoof, but smiles and places a hoof over Celestia's. "Friends and lovers."

Nightmare soon feels two sets of eyes on her, waiting for an answer. She sighs and places a hoof on top of theirs. "Friends, but the lovers will maybe come later…maybe." Putting empathies on the word maybe.

They all sigh in relief, but their family time was interrupted by a scream.

"EVERYPONY RUN, IT'S THE CHANGLINGS!"

The three mares look towards the fair and see Changelings flying about with spears and bows in hoofs. Nightmare and Celestia turn their heads to Chrysalis and sees that she has the look of horror across her face as the slaughtering continues. The Changelings were laughing manically and not even bothering to feed off of anything, not even real solid food from the booths.

Chrysalis starts to cry at the fact that her former hive is actually killing instead of at least taking a little emotion. She runs to the booths and tackles the nearest Changeling, ignoring the cries Celestia and Nightmare. She holds it down and continues crying and getting madder. The Changeling hiss, but it dies down quickly as it sees its attacker.

Chrysalis's words came out as choked sobs. "Why are you doing this?"

The Changeling chatters in its natural language. Nopony except Chrysalis understood.

Her eyes widen at what the Changeling said and backs off. The Changeling gives the former queen a look of regret and flies off to continue in the assault. Primus runs past her, making her mane fly with the wind as he past, scraping his swords along the ground, leaving her shocked at what is really going on.

Primus leaps into the air and pulls his sword back as he spies the Changeling on the ground. The Changeling looks up in time to see its reaper.

Primus breathing quickens as his adrenaline spreads throughout his body. Time seemed to slow down as he can see every dust and blood flying through the air. His eyes lock on one of the Changelings as it looks up at him. He brings his sword back, ready for a slashing motion to the ground as he falls.

The Changeling hisses, but to Primus he hears it in slow motion. As he got closer, time seemed to speed up. The Changeling brings its spear up to block the attack. Their weapons met and the sound of clanging metal reverberated across the area.

* * *

**Well the songs were a shitty long time to handle, but luckily I was able to finish it in two days. Now the long part at the bottom was, as you guessed it, a cliffhanger. I should be able to have the next one out next week because I'm going to be book for the rest of the week.**

**Any case, read and review.**

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	8. Bring In the Calvery

**A/N: Well, as promised here is another chapter and this is going to be the biggest fight I can muster. Well...up to this point.**

**Forgot to place this,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The noise rang throughout the area as the Changelings kept slaughtering everypony. Fires started to break out as ponies knocked over lights and cooking fires, making the booths light up in flames. Even then guards tried to subdue the Changelings and get the ponies to safety. Yet, with the confusion, it's impossible to get everypony out of there in the ensuing chaos, with holding the Changelings back and trying to get them to safety.

Primus brings his sword up and then down again breaking the weapon that the Changeling was holding into two. The Changeling looks at the pieces before choosing the one with the weapon end on it and throws it at him. Primus leans to the side and doges the projectile. The Changeling takes this opportunity to fly away into the swarm in the sky.

Primus curses under his breath and runs off to another Changeling nearby. He swipes his sword across its back, making it cry out in its native language and arching his back before falling to the ground in pain. Primus keeps running though the crowds of battles, cutting Changelings left and right, making each one fall to the ground in pain. Primus wasn't trying to kill them all; he was just disabling them so he could try to interrogate them later.

Primus lets his black, deathly wings loose and flies up, heading for the Changelings with bows. As he flies past them he cuts the bows they were holding in any place he could, making them unusable. The changelings saw their bows were broken so they drop the pieces and flew off into the forest, probably getting more weapons.

Down on the ground Chrysalis sat in shock as her brain tires to understand the news she was given. The Changeling told her that another queen has risen up and planned to do the same thing she did with Canterlot except they were going to kill the ones that fought back as, she could think of, the emotions were not going to be given willingly. Celestia and Nightmare ran up to her and tries to shake her out of shock. Chrysalis can see their mouths moving, but no sound came from them. All around her the battle goes on, making noises of screams and hisses, yet she couldn't hear any of them. In front of her Celestia and Nightmare were yelling at each other, possibly yelling of a way to snap Chrysalis out of her trance.

Chrysalis continued to stare forward, watching as a Changeling advance on a helpless foal. The foal was curled up on the ground with locked eyes. The Changeling was about to scoop up the foal when a guard shoulder bashed it away. The Changeling hisses at the guard before flying away to find more prey. The guard picks up the foal and places the little one on his back before running away to a safe zone outside the festival, or what was left of it.

In front of her Celestia nodded and Nightmare advanced on her. Nightmare then raises a hoof at Chrysalis and slaps her across the muzzle. With her Nightmare armor still on it felt like being hit by a rock. Chrysalis holds a hoof to her muzzle to alleviate the pain. The sounds of battle come back to her twitching ears as she groans in pain.

Nightmare grabs a hold of her shoulders and shakes Chrysalis like crazy. "Wake up! Wake up you foal!"

Chrysalis blinks twice before slowly turning her head to Nightmare, her eyes locked on just one position. "This has to stop. They are not Changelings we are thinking of now. We use to be peaceful, caring, and gave life to others. Now marked as a monster we are acting like monsters, the bane of Equestria." Instead of her echoed voice coming out, it came out as a drone, longing style.

Nightmare groans and shakes her head then looks at Celestia. "It's no use; she's in her own fantasy world. It's going to take at least a night to get her back." She grabs Chrysalis by the waist and hefts her onto her back and takes off running. "Let's go!"

Celestia takes one last look at the festival, watching Changelings continue the fight. Guards were fighting back as best they could, but even they were having trouble. Primus flew down low behind a row tents, making Changelings jump in the air like they were tossed, then coming out of the end of the path just to fly up again and go after the archers. Luna suddenly flies upward out of the chaos and goes towards her sister. She flaps her wings a few times to slow her descent and lands right besides her.

"We need more guards!" Luna yells over the sounds of screams.

Celestia lets loose a tear at the situation in front of her. Ponies were dying and she wasn't doing anything to help them. Just sitting there like a scared little foal. Beside her, her sister groans and plugs her ears to drown out the helpless noise assaulting her. She stifles a scream coming out of her, making it echo in her head, tuning out the outside noise.

"Guards!" Luna yells into the air.

The sun guards and night guards ran to her, not caring who called who. "Yes princess." The head guard asked.

Luna looks at them for few, evaluating what they can do. "Get my sister out of here; carry her if you have to!" Luna yelled they can hear her.

Half of the guards went to Celestia without question and carried her away where Nightmare went. Luna then turns to the rest. "Help Primus get these Changelings out of here. If any are incapacitated then capture them, we might need them later." The rest of the guards ran off to do what she said. While Luna takes a last look and then runs after her sister.

* * *

Primus swings his sword left and right, catching all the Changelings in range of the blade. The changelings all backed off before running through the alleys of the booths. The swarm and the other Changelings all flew off to the forest for some unknown reason. Primus growls and lowers his sword so it's resting its tip against the ground. Primus breaths out and try to get his breathing back to normal.

His ears twitched at the sound of hooves on the ground and armor clanking. He didn't even turn his head as the guards rounded the corner and stopped behind him. Primus sighs and listens again for the queen. The guards look at him questionably at what he is doing. The guards watched as Primus's ear twitches, making some murmur. Soon they see a black spot in the distance over the forest. They watched as the black spot grew closer and then almost a half mile of black cloud appeared behind the black spot making it disappeared into the area of blackness.

Primus growls like a Timberwolf and reaches for the clasps on his cloak. He pulls the clasps on the neck band and lets the cloak drop to the ground, leaving only his saddle bags. He then pulls the belt apart on his bag and lets it fall to the ground beside him. His blood wards shown to the world, Primus cuts himself on his hoof with his sword and places the sword on the ground. He then looks at the approaching mass.

"Yes I know there is a lot." Primus said to nothing in front of him. The guards looks on in question as to figure out who is Primus talking too.

"Well this is the way to finish this fight."

"..."

"Excuse me for suggesting, but if you have a better one than by all means tell me."

"..."

"Are you crazy, we can't use that, it'll destroy everything."

"..."

"I'm trying to get out of this without the minimalist damage possible."

"..."

"I know the festival is destroyed, but we can salvage it."

"..."

"Yes, I did get her out."

"..."

"Alright, now are you ready to do this?"

"..."

"Hang on."

The swarm of insects got closer and almost over the festival area. Primus reaches his bloodied hoof behind him and wipes it across his back making it drip down all over. A big red circle appeared on his back, it almost covered his whole back except another four blood wards appeared too on the four corners of his back. The four blood wards on his back all rotate in different directions and then stopped after almost ninety degrees of turning. Then the big one in the middle turned and then after halfway through rotation it stopped, making a loud bang echo through the air like a big door closing in a castle.

The big blood ward on his back suddenly glows bigger and almost blinds the guards behind him. Primus then couches down on the ground as pain erupted throughout his body. Red sparks went over his body as a black circle went around him. Primus groans lightly as he hugs himself and shuts his eyes. The black circle around grew out of the ground and covers him a small dome, making him hidden in front of everypony's eyes. The guards back away slowly as the red sparks started to run across the dome.

The swarm was getting closer, but then stopped as they saw what was happening on the ground. The red sparks running across the dome changed into an even deeper red and grew bigger, making it jump and run across the ground around the dome. Soon the black dome sinks into the ground, leaving a picture of Primus's blood ward that was the biggest on his back on the ground. The blood ward spins in place as the middle is left empty and bare. Then the middle circle area turns black as the ward continues to spin around and around.

All the spectators watched as a large claw came out of the black circle, making all of them take a few takes back. The claw started to pull itself out, showing more of the body attached to it. Another claw joins its partner and soon a head and neck. The head growls loudly making everypony whether guard or Changeling, shiver in fright. A body soon pulls through the ward and then the back legs and long serpentine tail.

The creature pulls itself out completely leaving the blood ward active on the ground for its return. The creature had black scales that shined brightly against the flames from the attack. Its forelimbs that had the same color scales and ended in bright white claws that didn't even get dirt on it. A long tail that had spikes on the end to kill anypony who was stupid enough to get close. Long slender neck that ended in a dragon's head, with sharp ears permanently pointed back, eyes glowing brilliantly white while its surrounding area is black, sharp razor teeth to cut into anything that dripped drool in anticipation for its next meal. Lumps on its back revealed to be wings, with a white membrane and black scale cover and white bone like claws coming out of it the joints of the wings, when it let them loose for everypony to see.

The dragon let out a roar that rattles everypony's bones and brings down a few tents from the vibration. When it ended and closes its mouth the Changelings can see the dragon's eyes turn from round pupils to sharp predator eyes that seems to bore into their every being. The Changelings were locked in place as they look at the dangerous creature in front of them. A few manages to break the trance and fly away to where they know Chrysalis went, if they were going to be exiled then let it be with a exiled queen, they're not that stupid to go against a dragon.

The queen leading the swarm shakes her head to break the trance and then flies toward the dragon. The dragon snorts, sending smoke into the air, and just moves its neck to dodge the pitiful attack. The queen then turns and fires off a spell. The dragon merely holds up a hand and blocks it without even flinching and stares at the pitiful Changeling queen. The queen then stops the spell and looks at the dragon and chuckles nervously. The dragon starts to smile deviously as it snorts again, sending smoke to the queen making her choke. The dragon pulls back a foreleg and holds its claws out, ready to cut anything.

The queen holds her legs in front of her and looks away in a useless way to defend herself. The dragon's claw swipes past as she feels the rush of wind and holds her breath. She listens around, hearing nothing except her own heartbeat and the crackling fires. She brings her legs down and looks at herself, seeing no signs of damages. She smirks at the dragon. "Ha! You missed me!"

The dragon merely brings a scaled eyebrow up in a way of saying 'Are you sure?' The queen continues to stare at the dragon until she sees green pieces fall past her vision. She blinks in question and holds out her hoof and catches a few. She looks at them, trying to figure out where they came from. She then realizes that there is something missing from her sight. Her mane. She drops the pieces and reaches up to feel her mane, but couldn't find it, nothing but stubs. The queen suddenly realizes what the dragon did; it cut off her mane, all of it. The queen cries out in panic and looks at the dragon who is staring at her flank. She gains a questioning look and looks at her flank. What she found surprises her, or rather what she didn't find. Her tail is now a little stub that just wiggles around without much movement.

"NO! MY MANE AND TAIL! MY BEAUTIFUL MANE AND TAIL!"

* * *

_Near the safe zone_

The mane six watches the dragon and Changeling fight until the dragon cuts off all of the queen's hair. Rarity shivers of that happening to her.

"Oh, I know how she feels." She brings her hoof up and pushes her curly mane up a little. "I would hate to lose my beautiful mane and tail. They define who I am."

The others just roll their eyes at her.

* * *

_Back at the battle_

"NO! MY MANE AND TAIL! MY MANE AND TAIL!" The queen sinks slowly to the ground with each passing second, sobbing hysterically.

The dragon rolls its eyes at the scene playing out in front of it and turns its head to the swarm. The swarm looks at the dragon with apprehension. If the dragon can do that without harming her, what's that say about a real attack? The swarm looks at each other and then flies off, back towards the dark woods. The dragon growls loudly before releasing a powerful, challenging roar; telling the retreating swarm to fight back instead of running away like cowards.

The roar ended and the dragon snorts releasing a plume of smoke into the air. It then turns around and heads to the blood ward and squeezes through the hole it came out of. The guards went and arrested the queen, clasping her wings and placing a magic damper on her horn. Then they look at the hole where the dragon went into and watch as the ward became smaller and a black orb came out of the ground. The ward slowly dissipated as the orb of black did too. The orb went away as a body is revealed inside and lets the body slowly drop to the ground.

Primus moans heavily as he opens his eyes and moves his sore muscles, trying to get feeling back. It's not fun moving parts of your soul to another body and then coming back. He slowly gets up and looks around. All around him the guards were starting to put out the fires and collect the captured Changelings left behind. Primus leaves the guards to their troubles and walks to the safe zone that is on the outskirts of the festival.

Once there he is bombarded with questions and congratulations. He just walks past them and after receiving hugs from the mane six, he meets up with Celestia and the others. Chrysalis is still in shock and she just sat in one place and stare into the distance. The Changelings who flew away from the swarm were crowded around her, trying to see if they can break her out of her trance. Celestia is still crying over the attack and immediately hugs Primus for stopping it all. Primus wraps a leg around her and holds her close, with Celestia crying into his coat. Primus nuzzles her to calm her down and whispers words of comfort. Luna comes up to him, giving him a small smile of congrats. Nightmare hits him on the back as congratulatory high hoof, making him lurch forward a little. Celestia grabs onto him in a panic from that lurch, but that accidently makes both of them fall to the ground.

Primus ends up on top of Celestia and lifts himself up by the hooves, only to realize where he is. Celestia blushes heavily as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Primus stares down at her as he blushes too, but hidden with his dark fur. He leans down and gives Celestia a little peck on the cheek, making her blushes even more. Primus then gets up off of her and looks at Nightmare with a slight glare. Nightmare chuckles nervously as her eyes dart around trying to find an escape out of there. Her eyes move right back in front of her to find Primus nose to nose with her. Primus's eyes turn sharp as the dragon's eye as he stares down the queen of the night. Nightmare stops chuckling and gains a sad look on her face.

Primus moves back and sighs. "Don't do something like that again. Right now, I am tired and would like to get some sleep done."

Luna helps her sister up, who is still blushing as red as an apple. They both look to the festival and see the guards coming over with the captured Changelings and the queen. When they drop the queen unceremoniously in front of them, Chrysalis snaps out of her trance. She puts on stoic face and walks over to the queen with an evil aura.

The queen looks up and sees the former Changeling queen's stare bore into her every being. "Why have you done this?"

The queen shivers from fright and lifts her head as best she could. "The food supply was running low so we decided to get some more."

Chrysalis bends her head down, bringing it closer to the queen. "By 'we' you mean 'me'."

The queen nodded. "Yes, but I swear on the great swarm in the sky that I didn't tell them to kill the ponies who resisted." Primus's ears perk up at this claim and then watch the queen closely. "One minute they were capturing the resisting ponies and then the next they were killing them. I don't know what happened."

Everypony looks unconvinced. "Likely story. So somepony just happens to order your Changelings to kill the resisting ponies and you didn't know about it when you are connected to the hive and their thoughts." Chrysalis stated out.

The queen nods as if her life depended on it...oh, wait. "Yes, for some reason I couldn't contact almost a third of the swarm..."

"And yet you still went on the assault!"

The queen rears her head to Chrysalis with a mad glint. "I didn't realize that I wasn't connected until about halfway through the battle."

Chrysalis pulls her head back slowly to send a hidden message. "So you didn't check in all of them before the battle like a _good_ queen does?"

The queen shakes her head like crazy. "No, I did check in with them before the battle. The message must have been sent during the battle."

Primus's ears shot up and eyes widened. He turns and flares his wings then flies to the direction of where the swarm went. The others watch on in confusion at Primus's sudden action. Primus was watching the queen for any signs of lying and she showed none. He flaps harder to gain more air under his wings and dives a little to gain speed. If he hurries he can make it.

He flies over the edge of the woods and then sees what he was looking for, a red pony with a crystal heart on its back. He dives down and lands right in front of Umbra with a rousing thud, making dust fly up in the air. Umbra shows no signs of being phased by the grand entrance and holds perfectly still.

Umbra smirks slightly. "Nice to see that you figured it out. I was just on my way thinking that you wouldn't come."

Primus frowns at his attitude, his eyes scanning for Amelia. "Took me a while, but the queen is a very talkative Changeling."

Umbra laughs softly. "Now you're probably wondering how I cut off the connection to a third of the swarm and gave them an order to kill?"

Primus nods. "Yes, also the fact you did it that fast."

Umbra looks skyward, seeing the smoke of the festival passing by them, deeper into the woods. "I merely changed the enchantments on the crystal heart to use it for my own style. It doesn't have to be an 'evil repealer' and 'bomb'. It can be used for anything. All you have to do is change the enchantments and with the immense power this thing holds, I can be more powerful than both the princesses and you combined."

Primus raises an eyebrow at the monologue. "Dude, you just told me what your ultimate weapon is and what you plan to do. Why tell me all this?"

Umbra starts to walk to Primus. "Because you can't do a thing against me. My specialty is enchantments even though I am not a unicorn so I can change them all easy as pie."

Primus keeps looking around the woods while keeping him talking. "Who are you really?"

Umbra walks past him, not even bothering to look at Primus. "That my friend you have wait and earn."

Primus doesn't follow as he walks past; he guessed that Umbra changed the heart back to a bomb after the swarm left. He looks back at the path Umbra took and finds him gone. The bush near the path shakes and out steps Amelia. Their eyes locked together for a little bit before Primus nods his head to Umbra. Amelia just starts walking toward the path Umbra took, not even bothering to look back at Primus.

Primus sighs deeply and reminisces on the fact that he has an even bigger problem now. He feels a stirring inside him and reaches his mind to that point. The stirring inside of him shapes into a dragon, the same one that he summoned.

"What now?" The dragon's voice, whisper like and high pitched, making it a female.

Primus looks skyward going through his memories for an answer. "I...don't know." He hangs his head in shame.

The dragoness's spirit rebounds with energy, presumably bringing her head back in a state of shock as if she is in the mortal plane. "This is a first, the great immortal Primus, doesn't know what to do for his next course of action in the oh-so brilliant plan." Primus just brings his head down further. "Listen, I'm sorry if this offends you, but you have to find your path, otherwise that dark pony will strike harder next time. His plan was not only to show you what he can do, but also to bring you down. It is as you said back then, 'It doesn't matter how many soldiers you bring to war because they can all be brought down with a few words.' Like you said, all that matters is your moral in a biggest fight of your life. And that pony just did it."

Primus sits down on the grassy floor of the forest and laminates on the facts presented to him. "You're right." His tone came out downtrodden. "Yet, I can't escape the fact of one thing that may be inventible. I may have to kill Amelia." The winds of the forest died down when those words went into the air, as if they were shocked by the news.

The dragoness places a spiritual clawed hand on his shoulder or at least the dragoness sending energy to that area. "That may be, but if can be avoided will you take it?" Primus nods once. "Then do it. If you truly care for her and love her like you always have then take the best one available. You may never get another chance like them again. And I'll be here, inside you and helping you every step of the way."

Primus smiles lightly. "Thanks Amy."

The dragoness, now Amy, smirks. "You know that's not my real name right?"

Primus chuckles deeply. "Yes, but your real name is so long and it has Amy in the name, so it's just a nickname for you."

"Are you that lazy?"

This time it is Primus's turn to smirk. "No, because if I told your name as you told me, it would take a whole day for one pony; even then they would place a nickname on you to make it easier for them. They would have chosen a worse name for you especially. Besides, Amy kinda reminds me of a rose in field of flowers, one unique than all the rest."

The energy of the dragoness fluttered inside of him. "Ah, that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"Does this means you are going to think about being mates with me, because I already got three and possibly one more?"

The energy in him came to a standstill. "Only if you want to you Primus."

Primus begins walking back to the festival. "I let my mates decide. I have no control over their lives. You, Amy, fall into that category."

The energy in him fluttered again. "I know Primus. I have been watching and you do that to everypony. That is a quality of a true mate, one that would sacrifice their needs for others." The groups of trees broke in a form of a tree line. 'And I would just to see you happy, no matter what you say.' Amy thought, making sure Primus didn't hear.

Primus stops at the edge, seeing all the damage caused by the attack. "I still can't believe that he did all this. It's unlike even the others I meet went this far. What the ultimate question right now is, 'What is Umbra's motive for everything?'"

Amy's energy swirls inside of him, as if she is pacing. "That's true." Primus walks on through the festival and comes onto the pumpkin toss area. "Maybe a bad experience...no that would mean that he doesn't care about anypony out and just do it himself. A run in with the law or government...no that would mean he doesn't target innocents, just officials."

Primus leaves the place and takes a path that would lead him to the safe zone. "Let's not dwell on it now. We still have not enough information to come to a conclusive motive." His eyes spot the safe area where ponies were milling about. "We'll just tire ourselves out and not get any closer to ending it. Just prolonging it or end it in a way that we don't want it to."

Amy's energy starts to fade from his sense. "I'll try to think over the facts. You just do what you do best."

Primus smiles. "Mess things up and find answers in the process?"

Amy's laugh echo in his head. "Of course, is there any other way for you."

Primus shakes his head slowly as he sees Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, and Nightmare waiting for him. "No, for now though lets us enjoy the life we have and its breaks."

Amy's energy envelops him like a cocoon, almost like she is giving a warm hug. "Then let me stay for a bit. Let me enjoy relaxation too?"

Primus nods subtly to not give himself away. "So now that this is all over can I take a nap and, this time, in my own bed?"

Celestia walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek and then walks away with Luna following behind her. His eyes follow her as she walks away, Celestia's tail swishing back and forth, almost giving him a tantalizing view.

"Uh...Primus?" Primus's eyes remained locked on to Celestia's flank and gave small acknowledgment. "In front of you!"

Primus rears his head to the front and sees Chrysalis and Nightmare looking at him with knowing glares. "I know that the usual thing to do in something like this is slap the stallion, but I'm in a herd with her so technically I don't have to." Chrysalis walks up to him slowly and enticingly. "Just so you know she was doing that on purpose to entice you. And so am I." As she walks past him she flicks her tail at his nose, making him slightly blush as he smells the natural pheromones. Inside him, Amy laughs to herself, seeing Primus's misfortune, yet also blushes as she feels what he feels. "I'll wait near the fountain for you to take me to your home!"

Primus turns his gaze to Nightmare who is looking at him with a smirk. Primus just frowns at her thoughts that are running through her head right now.

"Shut up."

That night was spent with Primus worried about being rutted in his sleep. Although what stallion wouldn't want that.

* * *

**Well that's it and all I got for now, but next time will revel life through another perspective. Now let me rest for the week because I need to think of a plot for that.**

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	9. Getting to the Fun

**A/N: Now this is from a whole another perspective. Bear with the story if it talks all cryptic like.**

**In other news, could anyone please make a true Nightmare Night song, based from the Halloween song? There have been YouTube videos, but they just fill it up with pictures or the episode and place the Here Comes Halloween song on the audio track. This story's song lyrics could be the most complete there is as they had to be worked over and over. Even trying to find the right ponies and who sings who. So which one of you acoustic and animator bronies want to be the first to make the Nightmare Night song based off the Halloween song? If you readers know anybody who does this, you might as well call them so you can experience a true Nightmare Night song.**

**Also sorry for the long delay. I had so much to do at home and school. Do you know how hard it is to actually convince a company to finance your engineering project? And at home, you can blame Metal Gear Rising, Crisis 3, and Tomb Raider for that. Dang those are addicting, especially wanting to cut up everything in sight.**

**Also some people may have missed a reference in the bar scene. Here's a hint, it was placed when they were talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

All these living beings around us. All these precious lives that follow. It shows that things have changed from all those years ago. I don't condone what I did. I did it because I want to. To show them the trials and dangers out there.

Even here I am, watching the red and orange flames in front of me, pondering what to do next. They might be thinking what attack might come next because they think I have the all-powerful plan already in place. They are wrong. I only go with the flow and place the pieces of the plan as it comes.

This is my life, my life of solitude and hate. Not hate coming from me, but rather at me. I do hate this life, but I have to do this. Every time he comes and confronts me, I have to play a game with him, one that would throw him off the loop and into a deep thinking. That is one of my burdens.

Looking beside me the beast I found out about in the ancient library at Canterlot is sleeping peacefully. The beast is like any other pony out there, except that it had wing like blades on its forelegs. It is a beast of death, one that even I can be afraid of.

Taking a swig of the drink I took with me, when I let my pet deal with Primus, I pondered on what to do. That is another of my burdens. One list that stretches far. This pet of mine is a curious one. It seems to have a fixation on Primus. I don't know whether Primus did something to it that made it so mad or even make it go on a revenge spree.

Yet, still I wonder what my life would be like if I lived like one of those ponies in Ponyville. A happy stallion, average paying job, or maybe even a family, considering the male to female ratio in Ponyville which nopony has figured out yet. Not like nopony is complaining through.

But I live a life of curses and burdens. One of the curses is me being a dead pony. I didn't ask for it, yet it was bestowed on me like a pony relentlessly giving a gift, a gift nopony wants. Now I can use my life energy to make a sword or a shield and not get tired. Another one of my burdens, I can't get tired.

Looks like the beast is waking up, my list will have to wait.

Amelia groans as she lifts her head, electing a large yawn. She was always doing jobs for this nut pony and she can't get out of it. It left her tired and sometimes hungry. She just wishes that this whole thing could end. Not yet, she thought, as Primus gave her a solid plan when they reunited at Canterlot. Drinking his blood was a way of giving and hiddenness. Her mind flooded with memories of the last few minutes of Primus and she went through all of it. She saw the plan and the troubles that still follow him. And she saw something else, a burning feeling that is directed to her that brought a tingle to her new body.

She looks over at Umbra, seeing him staring at her. It doesn't give her an uneasy feeling like before. She knows what to expect of him and what triggers his lifestyle moves. She knows what makes him tick and what can bring him down, a sign she saw during a travel to the Crystal Empire.

Umbra brings the drink closer to the beast to see if it wants to drink. Amelia stares at the heavy vodka bottle that put the weakest down on their ass. She didn't want it so she did it the animal way. She sniffed the opening of the bottle and then backs away growling. Umbra raises an eyebrow at the action. He figures that maybe the heavy smell puts them off and makes them think that it is a poison to them. Well, the animals are not far off.

Umbra sighs and takes another swig, stressing his liver more. He breathes out deeply and savors the taste of the heavy alcohol drink. The beast besides him gets up and walks away to the forest. He figures that it got up to do its business and so he leaves it alone. That leaves him to his thoughts.

Amelia walks through the forest with a stoic expression. She knew that after that big battle with the Changelings might make Primus tired and he always like sleeping in. She would know as she had to dump cold freezing water on him just wake him up. Yet, an intruder always gets him wide awake. Probably his training she figured…or just being used to it on the road.

She comes across a berry bush and sniffs it cautiously before grabbing a few and chewing them to bits. Juices drips down her chin as she chew with hunger. She swallowed and grabs a few more before eating those too. She breathes heavily after eating without taking a breath. She then turns her head to an edge of the forest that ended in a cliffs edge. Walking ever so slowly to the edge she looks down only to see more of the dreaded forest, looming farther until it stops in a thin line. The Canterlot and Ponyville lights shines brightly in the limelight of the moon and stars.

Amelia's mind starts to wonder about what could have happened to Primus after the temple. The princesses were a dead giveaway from the magazine she saw in a booth in that town she slaughtered, she shudders at the memory, making her wings click. If she has to kill more towns for his benefit then maybe she will direct her attacks to Umbra. Directing her brain's thoughts back to the magazine she remembers seeing the news of how Primus came back after a long journey that was ordered by Princesses Celestia, yet she knows how he does it. Primus probably went out on the journey on his own to finish something and the order is just a cover up. What's even more surprising to her is that a Changeling is with him when he came back and not just any Changeling, he brought a Queen. When she read further she saw that the Changeling Queen was named Chrysalis, who was the lead attacker on Canterlot which she does not know anything about or wants to know. That battle might tarnish her thoughts about the Queen. As she read quickly as she could she learned that the Changeling wasn't a queen any more, as a result of being banished.

'Let's just hope that the Changelings that left the swarm during the battle went to her again. Maybe they can help her be a queen again.' Her thoughts were diminished as she looks to the night sky on impulse. It was like she had to and something else was doing the same. 'No, not something, someone.'

Her connection with Primus was and is still very much alive.

**(Line) **

**A/N: Now we can move back to normal. And to your very favorite half alicorn. **

"You wake him up."

"No, you wake him up."

'How about you both shut up and let me sleep my walking in the night away.' That's right. Primus went outside to clear his head and he just happened to be looking at the night sky at the exact same time as Amelia, though he didn't know that last bit.

Primus groans heavily as he sat up in his bed and rubs his eyes. When he opens them from the blackness he sees two blurred figures at the foot of his bed. After blinking away the blurriness he takes in the fact that Nightmare and Chrysalis were there…with a tray of breakfast?

Both of the mares seems apprehensive to the reaction of Primus. Chrysalis raises a hoof to help clear her throat and coughs slightly. "We thought that you might like a breakfast in bed." Nightmare places the tray on the bed with her magic and backs away near Chrysalis to gauge his emotions.

Primus looks at the breakfast they have so generously made with a trained eye. A simple daffodil sandwich with onions, pickles, jalapenos, and cucumbers. A cold drink of blackberry juice mixed with water sat on the tray, water droplets on the side dripping down telling that it is ice cold. Primus looks over to the two mares who looks to the side slightly to not meet his gaze. They know his reputation to putting others in their place and this could be one of them.

Primus slowly lifts the table and places it to the side and then lifts the covers off of him. He gets up and walks almost menacingly to the mares. They both back up as they know what kind of pain and humiliation he can inflict on others. Primus stops in front of them as they got stuck between him and the wall. They both hug each other to find comfort as they shake violently. Primus pushes against the wall by their throats, not enough to choke them, but to hold them.

Primus throws Nightmare on the bed behind him, making her get tangled in the sheets. He moves his hooves to Chrysalis's shoulders and holds her there. Nightmare untangles herself from the sheets and watches as Primus gives a deep kiss to Chrysalis. Chrysalis gives a muffled yelp as Primus pushes into the kiss, making her more flatten against the wall. Chrysalis moans as she fell into the kiss, pushing back.

Nightmare watches on with wide eyes. Her first thought was that Primus was mad at them for invading the kitchen, then was about to kill them for it. Now he's kissing Chrysalis? 'Talk about mood swings.' She thought as she feels the heat coming to her.

Primus pushes more into the kiss and brings his tongue across Chrysalis's lips, asking for entry. Chrysalis opens her eyes wide and places her hooves on his shoulders, trying to push him back for her to breathe for a bit. Primus complies and moves his head, but remains close.

Chrysalis breathes heavily as she tries to catch her breath. "Where did this come from?"

Primus smirks slightly and gives a huff sound. "With me taking a relaxing time my mind wasn't as filled with plans and such, so with such empty space in my head it got filled up with the lust for you and the others. This would explain why I was staring at Celestia's flank too long."

Chrysalis raises an eyebrow slightly and moves her head to look at Nightmare, not noticing her own swishing tail. "Could you go into the living room as this might take a while?" She said to Nightmare with a smile.

Nightmare only nods slowly and takes the breakfast table with her magic. She backups while looking at the about to engage couple. She closes the door behind her and walks to the living room. "I hope Primus has strong drinks for this." Her body still felt hot after that…and she likes it, not that she knew.

Primus turns his head to Chrysalis again, finding her with a slight smile. Primus smiles back and brings her into another kiss, this time full on. Chrysalis moans as their tongues danced around in her mouth, making her more hot than usual. Primus tilts his head slightly and pushes himself more into the kiss. Chrysalis wraps her forelegs around Primus's neck to bring herself close as much as possible.

Chrysalis feels himself moving forward, but paid no mind to it, as it was already preoccupied. Primus falls back onto the bed, making Chrysalis fall with him on top. Now with gravity on her side she pushes more into the kiss, making even Primus moan a bit. Primus brings a foreleg down her side, feeling the texture of her exoskeleton. After not hearing anything he brings it to her green carapace and buzzing wings.

Chrysalis's breath hitched in her throat as she feels one of her wings being caressed. Her minds fills up with thoughts on how to answer back and most of them are not suitable for a pony body…then again, Primus isn't all pony. She lightly grazes her fangs across his tongue making him stop in her mouth for a bit before going for her fangs.

They roll over on the messed bed as they continue to be lip locked. Primus continues to run his tongue across her fangs making her moan louder because more nerve endings are in the fangs of Changelings than any other insect.

Chrysalis feels her horn being filled up with magic and becomes wide eyes as she feels even more magic being put into her. She looks up at her horn to see it touching Primus's horn or rather the space it supposed to be. 'You learn something new every day.' Primus's magical aura around his invisible horn becomes bigger and brighter. Chrysalis feels more pleasure flowing through her whole body as she becomes lost to the outside world.

Primus cracks open his eyes to see Chrysalis's eyes roll up in her head as she becomes lost in his pleasure spell. He stops the spell a bit and releases himself from the deep kiss. Chrysalis pants heavily as she comes down from her high, but feels herself disappointed. She looks up to Primus with needy eyes. "Why did you stop?" She whispers.

Primus gives his usual smirk and starts for her neck. Chrysalis closes her eyes and moans softly, feeling Primus lick her neck. She wraps her forelegs around his neck again to get him to give her the most feelings of pleasure as possible. Primus just starts to kiss and bite her hard neck, leaving marks all over. Chrysalis yelps as each bite and kiss was made, bringing music to Primus's ears.

He then trails downward, leaving a mark where every kiss and bite was made. Chrysalis lets her limbs slowly go limp and just enjoys the pleasure. Primus finally reaches her abdomen area and when he touches it he realizes that the area is soft like any other pony. He looks up questionably.

Chrysalis doesn't feel any more coming so she looks down and sees Primus staring at her. "Why did you stop this time?"

Primus gives a few taps to her abdomen. "Are there any similarities between you and a regular pony? Because I thought that you would have a hard stomach."

Chrysalis rubs her foreleg on Primus's head, coaxing to not worry. "That's normal for queens. We need it to hold our eggs."

Primus lets one of his hoof slide down to her nether lips. "And these?" He said giving it a few taps, making a few strands of juices hang on to it.

Chrysalis flinches a bit from the unexpected tap. "We don't have any way of producing milk because we give emotions as food to our hatchings and our little special area is well…" She trailed off there.

Primus looks down and sees for himself. Instead of a regular slit, Chrysalis has four lips, making a shape of an x. Rubbing one he pulls back and sees that it is lined with claws or teeth on the inside. He looks up again at Chrysalis and sees that she has gained a green blush that threatened to take her face.

Chrysalis rubs her hoofs together to ease off the nervousness. "The four lips are for holding on, don't worry because even for a regular stallion it won't hurt. They increase our chances of becoming pregnant and make things easier for the stallions, because the queen is expected to have many consorts."

Primus gives her a blank look. "You tested this on your drones with some prisoners, didn't you?"

The blush on Chrysalis seems to increase in area. "Yes…" All of sudden she feels something rough slide upward on her nether lips, making her throw her head back and stare at the bland ceiling. "Ahhhhhhhh." Trying to look down she sees Primus licking her insect lips.

Primus keeps licking and then comes up after a bit to see Chrysalis's reactions. Chrysalis pants a little and looks at Primus as he wipes his lips with his tongue, tasting the juices. "Taste like daffodils." With that he dived back in.

Chrysalis lays her head back in the pillow as prepares for the onslaught. The first lick comes making her coo. Then the second lick sends a moan. The third and thereafter sends her moaning for more. Her hooves grind against the sheets as it tries to hold. Her back legs start to slowly warp around Primus's head, holding them there.

Primus feels the legs wrap around his head and grants her wish. He probes her lips with his tongue, separating them from each other. He feels the sharp points on the lips grab onto his tongue as he tries to go deeper. He starts to lick the inside, trying to grab onto much of the taste as possible.

The constant pleasure sends Chrysalis into hysterics and makes her start to hump against the invader. She wraps her forelegs with the slack in sheets. Her first time and only knowledge from her queen mother drives her to make this last. Unfortunately, as seeing this is her first time, she doesn't have the experience to hold back makes her release early.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chrysalis arches her back as waves of euphoria hits repeatedly. She kept on moving her hips to Primus as the shower of cum hits his face, making him lick up his lips then Chrysalis's. Chrysalis remained in a moan as she came down from her high.

Primus untangles himself from the locked legs and sits down right besides Chrysalis. Chrysalis moans as she gets upright and leans on Primus's back. She looks at herself, seeing all the mess done than at Primus. She circles a hoof around him to grab him only to be stop by Primus's own.

Primus turns to her and gives her hoof back. "Just you for now."

Chrysalis gains a question look. "Why don't you want me to do you? Isn't that how it goes."

Primus shakes his head at her, cum stick mane waving around him. "You're the one that matters in this. Besides now is not the time for me. We can do that later once everypony is together."

Chrysalis runs the words through her head then looks at him shocked. "You don't mean…"

Primus smiles and nods then feels Chrysalis wraps her forelegs around him in happiness. "This means that you have others too?" Feeling Primus nod at her makes her feel even better. After all, they say 'the more the merrier.'

Primus pushes Chrysalis off of him softly and holds her hooves in his own. "Let me take a shower and then you can have your own and we can head out. I got a big surprise planed." He gets up to leave to the bathroom right across the hall from his room and closes the door behind him.

Chrysalis remains on the bed, reveling the past few moments she just had. Primus gave her the best feeling she ever had up to now and he still doesn't want anything. She brings the sheets up to her muzzle and takes a big whiff, as the scent of Primus is still on it.

Nightmare sat at the kitchen table of Primus's house, the serving table right beside her, not even touched. The house had a basic layout. Living room from the front door, kitchen connected by an archway and window with an eating area on it. A hall that leads down to the master bed, which is Primus's bedroom, a guest bedroom, and bathroom. Upstairs has the attic and downstairs has a basement that none of them has gone into yet. A large library sat at the end of the hall as Primus's study and storage room for everything he has collected over his travels.

Nightmare looks around at the glass lined countertops and then back to the granite table island in the middle of the room, giving it an eye-catching look. Her eyes spied the lamented and hardwood cabinets made from the trees of the Everfree Forest. Her guessing that it was made from the trees of the forest to be tougher than regular wood. She wouldn't be surprised if he used the treated version of the forest wood. That will definitely keep the bed bugs away. **(If you build a house of your own and you want to save on pest money in the future than use treated wood for building materials. Heck, use it for everything.)**

Hoof steps came around the corner as Primus came into view slightly wet from the heavy scrubbing he possibly did. He came over to the table and sat down before eating his intended meal. Nightmare stares on as he ate, leaving some bread crumbs on his chin. She taps her hoof against the table, her patience wearing thin.

Finally she couldn't take it no more. "What are we going to do today?"

Primus chomps down a few more bites before swallowing those and turning to her. "Well you and Chrysalis can head out and have some fun, I'll give you some bits by the way. While I will finish some business for a surprise."

Nightmare eyes widened. "What surprise?" She doesn't notice her tail also waiting for the answer.

Primus chuckles deeply as he notices the tail waving back and forth. "That will have to wait, but I'm sure that you and the others will like it." He grabs the drink and drowns it all in one gulp before tossing the whole tray and its contents in the sink behind him, without even looking. The crash made Nightmare's ears twitch from the noise.

Primus steps on the smooth granite floors and starts to walk to the large granite tile coverings of the living room. Nightmare stays behind and just watches him. The living room has one large couch facing a fireplace, a medium couch to the side facing the window, while a loveseat sat in the corner overlooking the whole area. The classic brick fireplace remained unlit as it wasn't needed at the time. A large see through tempered glass sat in the middle of the group with a book her and there. A desk is situated near the front door, with files and books on anything that Primus may have had. Windows with dark drapes, were open showing the town of Canterlot in the distance on the left while Ponyville is close up on the right.

Primus searches around the desk and opening a few drawers before pulling out a bag that had metal clicking in it. He places it on the desk and turns to the door. Grabbing his saddle bags that was left near the door and placing them on, he turns to Nightmare. "There is about two hundred bits in that bag. Have fun you two." He said as he heads out.

Chrysalis buzzes happily, her wings sharing her joyous emotion, as she walks down the hall and turning to the kitchen. There she finds Nightmare staring at the front lamented Everfree wood door that is closed at the moment. Chrysalis shakes Nightmare a little, making Nightmare shake her head a bit. Nightmare turns to Chrysalis before reaching for her helmet and pulling it off placing it on the table. She then reaches for her other armor as she looks at Chrysalis. "Primus has given us some bits to spend. So what do you want to do?" Her armor now off, it made her look like the shadow of Luna walking around.

Chrysalis stares at the new look before coming to her senses. "Well we could go visit Twilight. I sort of promised her that I would give her new information about Changelings when I first came here."

Nightmare looks at her while taking off the shoes. "Let's hope that the ponies won't freak out at the sight of us."

Chrysalis nods her understanding. "Shall we?"

Nightmare walks to the front door and holds it open. Outside lays that major road between Canterlot and Ponyville. The Everfree forest behind the house creeps over it menacingly. The house looked simple from the outside, but unlike the houses of Ponyville, Primus reinforce it with treated Everfree wood, that was four times the amount of wood wherever there was a single supposed to be and stone walls. All with a foundation that was separated and buried a few yards down. Salt and metal lined special spots for unexpected lighting to not let the house catch on fire with lighting rods on each corner of the house. Each rod hole went down a few yards with a large metal plate and a few bags of salt to maximize the capture. All in all, this is one of the smartest built houses around the area.

They both start to walk to Ponyville to enjoy some time on the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Primus sat on a beanbag in front of a lowered desk. All around hotspots all over Equestria are shown as posters, with the words on it saying 'Enjoy the best time of your life ever.' The desk was littered with papers and files, each marked with names of anypony who came by and took the offer.

A door opened behind the desk and in steps a rugged stallion. His black mane shakes as he gets rid of his sleepiness from his long break. Once he sits down on his side of the desk and sees the visitor on the other side he scowls. "Let me guess, another business trip." He pointed out with venom.

Primus tires his best to remain composed. He hated coming here, but it was the best place to go to for his surprise. "Not this time. I need fifteen tickets to the Four Seasons."

The stallion's eyes grows in size at what Primus is implicating. "Are you high or is this a joke?" He asks bewildered.

Primus shakes his head exhaustively. "No, and this time I'll pay every amount I owe, including the past ones."

The stallion shakes his head out of shock and reaches into his desk. Pulling out a large file that took over the whole drawer and places it on the desk with a rousing thud. The stallion flips through the whole file and the papers. Writing down the prices owed on another sheet, he concentrates thoroughly. After a few minutes and a final check through, he gives the price to Primus. When Primus hears the numbers he doesn't flinch and just takes a large bag and places it on the desk. The stallion opens the bag and then looks up to Primus. Primus just smiles gently and reaches out a hoof. The stallion smiles back and hoofs him the fifteen tickets.

Primus left without a word.

* * *

Primus flies straight towards the castle as speeds that Rainbow will be proud of. When he reaches the front door he doesn't wait for the guards to acknowledge him. Instead he pushes the door open will still flying through the air and heads inside. Flying through the halls with memory and practice on his side he reaches the doors to the throne room. Landing on the ground he pushes the doors open to find the princess sisters listening to a proposition.

"As you can see from the charts, prices will go down and yet the company will still be able to make profits." The stubborn lout explained. Primus always hated these types.

The stallion looks over to the princesses, not even noticing Luna who fell asleep and is now lying sideways on her throne…snoring….loudly. Celestia looks like she is having trouble to keep a poker face. Her eyes lands on the doors of throne room and instantly she lit up. She awakes Luna who snorts and looks over to where Celestia is looking at. She sees Primus and instantly jolts upright.

The stallion sees the princesses' mood getting better and thinks that the deal might go through. But that was shattered when he feels a hoof on his shoulder. "This was the original chats to map the profits, yet I can see the marks made to make it look better. The profits will go down in a month." With that Primus kicks the stand out the door. The stallion chases after it yelling "My work!"

The door shuts close and Primus looks to princesses. He walks over to them and gives Celestia a deep kiss that made her and Luna blush. He releases the kiss and he places two of the tickets on the armchair of the throne. Primus leaves without another word. The princesses each pick one ticket and looks at it.

'You are invited to…'

* * *

Primus flies through the air and lands outside Vinyl's house. Her usual electronic beats still playing through closed doors and windows. He walks inside and finds Strings kissing Vinyl on the couch with Octavia in the kitchen. He steps over to the kissing couple and lets his shadow loom over them.

When the kissers realizes that somepony is too close they release themselves from each other and look to the intruder. They find Primus smiling gently at them. Strings rubs his hoof behind his head nervously while Vinyl averts her gaze somewhere else. He gives three tickets to them and leaves without another word too.

Octavia comes walking by and grabs one of the tickets while Strings and Vinyl pick up theirs.

'…the Four Seasons…'

* * *

Flying through the air as quickly as he can he comes across the park area of Ponyville. Looking down he can see Chrysalis, Nightmare, the Mane Six, and Spike watching Twilight do some magic tricks for them. They clap their hooves against the ground as she finishes each one.

Landing behind them with a thud he pulls out the rest of the tickets. They all turn their heads to Primus as he hoofs them their tickets. He quickly puts on an earmuff he had in saddle bags. Twilight quickly reads the words on the ticket, with a trained eye from years of practice, becomes wide eye, and conjures an earmuff for her and Spike as quick as she could.

A few seconds later, those without earmuffs on their ears suffered from Rarity's piercing screech of excitement.

'…Resort and Spa.'

* * *

_At the train station_

"This is so exciting. We're going to the Four Seasons…wait, what's the Four Seasons?!" The excited pink pony asks before going into questioning mode.

"Only the best place to have a relaxing fun vacation!" Rarity grabs Pinkie by the shoulders with an excited look in her eyes. "The Four Seasons is only place in Equestria that has all four seasons of the year at the same time. There's one area for summer, one for fall, one for winter, and one for spring! Oh I can't wait!" She starts hopping around like Pinkie does regularly.

"That's great and all, but why are the Princesses coming, no offense of course?" A bewildered Twilight asks. Spike rids astride her as he goes over her checklist who knows how many times.

Celestia and Luna are at a loss of words before Celestia turns to her student. "I don't know myself my faithful Twilight. I can only guess that Primus is giving us all a vacation to ease off the stress that has happened in the last month."

They all look down the tracks as the train to the resort comes into view. Yet their host isn't here yet.

"Now remember, this is a last minute thing I thought of. No crusading okay. You promised to be on your best behavior. Stick with your sisters…or adopted sister and listen to whatever they say. They know best and only want you to be safe." A voice from the inside the station said.

"We promise Mr. Primus." Three voices said to Primus as they came out onto the platform.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all got off of Primus and carries their bags with them. They all got to their sisters and stood right beside them, each one receiving some form of affection.

Primus comes up in front of them all and drops his bag right beside him. "Now I thought of taking this with all of you because we all need it. After everything that has happened over the last month I figured that ya'll would like some rest and relaxation. So I thought of the Four Season Resort for everypony." Chrysalis raises her leg as a question fell on her thoughts. "Yes, Chrysalis, your Changelings will be fine. They are helping with the library, the apple farm, and two are at the boutique. I'm sure they can keep the place running. After all, they understood that everypony needed a break so they took over the demanding jobs." Pinkie raises a hoof in the air. "One of Changelings in the boutique can help with the baking from time to time. In fact, I'm surprised at how well that one can cook." Pinkie still held her hoof in the air. "Yes, Pinkie you can bring the moustache." With that she puts it on and smiles greatly…or is it normal for her? Can't tell. With that everypony moves as close to the edge of the platform as they would allow and wait for the train.

Primus comes up behind Applejack and silently whispers, "You did get the equipment and clothing, right?" Applejack nods subtlety.

He then moves to Rainbow. "I hope you bought your snowboard because I'm going to shred more powder than you."

Rainbow smirks at him and lightly moves her bag coverings to reveal the tip of the board. "Bring it, alicorn has-been."

The others gasp as they heard the insult. Primus just smiles gently to her and hold out his hoof. Rainbow takes his hoof and shakes it in understanding of the completion.

The train comes rolling with a heavy steam and hisses. Everypony starts to get on, one by one, each presenting their ticket to the conductor. They all reach the first class part of the train as Primus went all out with this trip. They all chose their rooms and place their bags in the compartments. As Primus walks in his, with his herd right behind him…and Nightmare too, he goes straight to the window. Looking outward as the train moves with a lurch, starting their vacation.

* * *

**Don't worry there will be much excitement at the resort, don't you worry. For now enjoy.**

**And on another note, this was my first true lemon scene so go easy. I may said about this before, but I'll do it anyway. I am not showing Twilight and Spike's life in the bedroom, but Primus's. So anything that has Primus in the bedroom, which will be shown. Twilight and Spike's will be up to your imagination.**

**And as stated above, PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE A PROPER NIGHTMARE NIGHT SONG. I'M DYING FOR IT AND THE OTHERS ARE TRASH IF YOU CAN PULL THIS OFF. Who knows you could end up as the top song maker for the year.**

**Read and Review.**


	10. Having Fun

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. Expect some concept from long ago when the series was coming out, but it is how it is. Plus, it fits in with the ideas I have.**

**Well our friends are going to have some rest and relaxation at a resort. Let's hope nothing bad happens…I just jinxed it, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The destination to The Four Seasons was still a day away and everypony was having fun…well as fun as it could be on a train. Yet, that isn't a problem for Pinkie Pie. In the first class hall she has set up streamers and balloons for the 'First Big Vacation Ever' party. Luckily since Primus has taken out the whole first class the first class area of the train was all theirs…that and Primus hated the stuck up snobs.

Celestia hummed as her eyes scanned the menu for breakfast. 'Daffodil sandwich or the hay fries?' She pondered.

Next to her Nightmare is doing the same thing. Surprisingly she forgo the armor as she didn't want to scare everypony in sight. She sighs and places menu down after thinking of choosing the hay fries. After all, she wants to catch up like Luna is, so she wants to eat the foods of the era. She looks across the table seeing Luna having a hard time picking out a meal while Primus and Chrysalis is right next to her…kissing. Looks like Chrysalis has her meal for the morning.

Primus and Chrysalis separate, leaving Chrysalis slightly uneasy and wobbly. She had taken maybe a bit too much for her body to handle. Usually she would be acting like royalty, but this a drunk act.

Primus turns to his menu when he finished giving Chrysalis her meal. He decides to get both and be done with it, for some reason he's hungrier than usual.

The waiter came by, a mare that is dressed in waiter clothes…that's a first for anypony…anypony except Primus, to take their order. Celestia went with the daffodil sandwich, Nightmare went with hay fries, and Luna picks out hay fries too while Primus orders both. The waiter than went to the next table where Twilight and Spike sat alone, with Twilight resting her head on Spike's shoulder. The rest of the group is over at another large table fit for a large party.

The whole dining room is what you except for a fancy five-star restaurant. The only thing that offset it was Pinkie's doing. She had lined the molding with different colored streamers, the whole designer ceiling which depicted the whole map of Equestria was blocked with balloons of bright colors, and the once expensive carpet flooring with the design of the history of the princesses in segmented blocks is covered in confetti. Going over the whole look of the car it looks like a foal's birthday should be here. Primus is surprised that the employees didn't kicked them out for this.

The waiter took all of the menus in the room away and went into kitchen to get the meals. After she left the whole room is filled with chatter of various things. Primus just tunes it out and looks out the window to see the moving landscape. The forest trees are a blur as the train kept moving at high speeds. Just then Primus feels nauseous and looks back the area in front of him while still keeping the window in his sight. When he feels more nauseous he pushes Luna back into the seat and gets up. The others watch in worry as Primus starts to walk unsteadily to the bathroom. When he reaches the door he pulls it open almost to the point of breaking it inside the wall. He goes in closing the door behind him with a slam. He leans over the sink panting heavily. Primus reaches for the knob handle as his vision start to blur in and out. When he turns the handle the nauseous feeling becomes stronger and more potent. The hot water steamed the mirror above the sink as Primus reaches for the water to splash himself. When the water washes over him the blurriness was gone and he is met with the sight of the running sink.

Primus sighs out deeply and feels his nausea going away. He looks up in the mirror to see what else may have happened. Primus suddenly backs away and hits the wall as he sees a foal reaching out for him in the mirror image. The empty sockets where the eyes are and bleeding out. The image screamed 'Help Me.' Primus felt like his heart could jump out of his chest. He places a hoof over his chest as a comforting way of keeping it there. Yet it did nothing to quell the fears that growing inside of him.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Primus, are you alright in there?"

Primus opens the door and looks outside to see Celestia with a worried expression. "What wrong? You look like you seen a ghost."

Primus is finally able to calm his breathing and looks at the mirror again. The only thing there is the mirror reflection of the room. "You're not far off Celly."

Celestia looks past him to see the mirror. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Well, the food has arrived. I just came to tell you that."

Primus nods hesitantly. "Yeah, food sounds good right now." Primus walks outside and shuts the door close, all the while staring at the mirror.

* * *

Breakfast went along quietly as Primus can't get the foal's bleeding image out of his head. The others watch on in worry as Primus eats much slower than usual. His memories went by quickly as he searched for that specific foal. A ghost coming by for revenge. He searches his memories on today's date and comes up with nothing. Every other memory is a total flop as he couldn't find anything about that foal.

'Calm down Primus. You're probably just overthinking things.' He thought to himself. Maybe it was a coincidence. Celestia did show him the foal's head she got in the mail so it probably just remained him of what's going on out there. But he also knew that he can't think straight if all of his mind was filled with trouble only. The vacation is the only way to get rid of it all and start fresh.

As they finished they all decided to go back to their cabins to enjoy some of the time passing by. Twilight and the others are playing some party games and for some reason, invited Primus to join and not the mares back in his cabin. Right now they are all playing spin the bottle and it is Rarity's turn.

"Rarity, truth or dare?" Pinkie asks eagerly.

"Truth." Rarity answers.

Pinkie hmmms as she places a hoof to her chin. "Have you ever…hmmm…have you ever made a horrible dress?"

Rarity's eyes widened and then darted back forth between them all. Finally she sighs and bends her head down. "Yes." She then spins the bottle. It lands on Primus as stops spinning. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Primus likes challenges.

Rarity thinks of something as her expression suddenly brightens up. "I dare you to change yourself into a mare."

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike spit takes their fruit drink, splashing everypony in the room, at the notion at that. Twilight stood up and shakes her herself. Then she glares at Rarity. "Are you crazy? What makes you think that Primus will do that?" She then feels a hoof on her shoulder. She looks up to see Primus shaking his head.

Primus gets a small blade out from under his wing and slices his hoof. The blood seeps downward to above his stomach lighting up a blood ward. The red light engulfs him as his features changed. Primus became slender and a little taller. His mane came down longer and fuller along with his tail. His head changed into a more slender form as the change became complete. The light faded and there stood Tera, the second form of Primus. Everypony in the room were shell-shocked. There is a female Primus standing in the room with them.

Tera looks to her hoof and places it in a little water bowl nearby. She hisses as the water touches the wound. She then takes it out and shakes off the excess water. Tera lays down for the rest of the game. "Let's keep going." Her voice came out like a soothing angel waiting to hold you.

Twilight is the first to shake herself out of her stupor. She lifts a hoof and pokes at Tera's side. "Please don't poke me. I can assure you that I'm very real." Twilight starts stammering like an idiot. "You want to see my mare parts?" Tera said in a desperate attempt to shut them up.

"NO!" Everypony said.

Tera holds her hooves to her ears as the yell reaches them. "Please don't do that." She then removes them and sees Twilight with her hoof raised.

Tera points to Twilight for her question. "What advantages do your mare side have?"

Tera smiles sweetly. "An excellent question. You see, on some missions I have to seduce a stallion or mares in some cases. I don't really go far because this is a real mare's body. Celestia and Luna already knows about this and they're fine. The only downside is when I have to stay in this body for so long. The heat cycle is bitch to me."

Tera's eyes widen when she sees Twilight with a notepad. "Amazing, a real mare's body. This will definitely help with gender changing spells."

Tera shakes her head before spinning the bottle and changing back to Primus. The bottle landed on Pinkie. "Pinkie, truth or dare?"

Pinkie snorted and giggled. "Truth, silly."

Primus smirks. "Tell us how your Pinkie Sense works."

Pinkie giggles. "I don't have an answer to that, because I don't know it myself. They just come." She said as her tail twitches. "Twitchy tail!"

Everypony takes cover under the bed or blankets they have, except Primus. Primus looks up and sees the ceiling. He sees nothing wrong with that and turns back to the others. "I doubt that anything will happen." A few chips of plaster bounces off his head as he said that. He looks up again and sees a crackly circle form on the ceiling above him. He then looks at the rest of ponies in the room. "I hate seers when they're right."

_**CARSH**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ow."

* * *

Primus walks back to his cabin as steadily as he could. Chips of plaster stuck to his coat were falling piece by piece to the ground. A fresh coat of white powder covered his whole body, making his seem like a ghost from far away.

Opening the door to his cabin he walks in as best he could, like nothing happened. The mares in the room were all shock at what happened to Primus. Celestia opens her mouth to speak…

"Twitchy tail."

Those two words from Primus enough to give them an answer. Pinkie's Pinkie sense is well known around Ponyville. Even the princesses would listen when it happens.

Primus sighs and walks out in the hall again to head to the bathroom to wash every length of plaster off. Not before saying, "I'll pay for the destroyed ceiling."

The walk through the hall seems long to Primus as he pondered on what to do. Already the trip is starting to look like a disaster and they haven't reached the resort. He didn't even notice the door as he walks right into it and bangs his head. Rubbing a hoof on his forehead he opens the door and steps inside.

The bathroom seemed nothing special. Tiles all over to clean with high powered water just in case of a breakout, a simple toilet, sink and small shower fitted the corners of the room. Almost like a shower room, except smaller. Walking to the shower and turning it on Primus steps inside. Scrubbing himself roughly, with the soap found inside, he washes away the plaster. Primus's mind is so concentrated with cleaning himself, he didn't notice the door opening.

Hoof steps stop right outside the curtain blocking the shower from view. Primus looks to the curtain and notices a figure's shadow on the curtain. He pulls the curtain back to reveal Nightmare…wait, what?

"Nightmare, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm showering?" Primus just stands there facing her as said that.

Nightmare reaches inside and grabs the bottle of shampoo. Squeezing out some of the mixture she places it on Primus's head. She then places the bottle where it was and starts to rub the soapy substance into his mane. "The others sent me here to help you. I don't know why because you can take care of yourself. Maybe because they hope to make me like you." Nightmare hypothesized.

Primus stands there while Nightmare scrubs his mane and coat…hard. "Nightmare, watch it." Primus grunts in displeasure.

"Sorry." Is her only reply.

The scrubbing continues as Nightmare got all over Primus. And when I say all over, I mean all over. The cleaning left both of them blushing from when Nightmare started to scrub below him. Primus washes himself off and gets rid of the soapy shampoo that is all over him.

Nightmare looks at her hooves on the ground as she goes over the last few minutes. The one thing that came to mind is the hard muscles underneath Primus's coat. The coat may hide it all, but Primus is one though stallion. His mane is soft that Nightmare could have sworn that she was touching a cloud. She feels a tap on her shoulder that makes her snap out of her thoughts. She looks over to Primus who has a towel around his neck, water dripping from his mane and tail.

Nightmare cheeks turn red, although hard to see because of her dark black coat. Primus only chuckles and walks out, tail swinging behind him. Nightmare blush's kept her warm…or maybe that's the steam from the shower…and made her tail swish behind her without her knowing it. It wasn't until Nightmare is able to replace those thoughts of Primus's body…not that she could. She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts and yet, it isn't working.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went by uneventful. The train started to get into the property of the Four Season and as such they traveled through the outside of the four seasons of the area. The whole group looks outside in awe and wonder, except for Rarity who was giggling like a mad mare. Primus still sat in his seat swiping from his drink, acting calmly as ever. The train passes through the winter area first and as such the air inside the train turned iced cold. Everypony shivered and huddled amongst themselves then lets out a sigh of relief as the air became warmer as the train travels through the spring and summer. But as the train travels the summer everypony starts to pant and sweat then felt another wave of relief as the train hits the fall section.

Twilight looks outside and sees how the tracks passes through the season. Then a thought came to her, "Why the atmosphere inside the train changed that much when it was only a hundred feet each. That doesn't make sense." She thought out loud.

Primus looks up from the book he got in the time they passed through the seasons. "Are you really going to question that?"

Twilight pulls her head back in and turns to him. She opens her mouth, but then closes it as she thinks over the answer to the world. "Your right. Maybe I should let some questions go unanswered."

The train slows down as it reaches the station and everypony starts to get their bags from their cabins. Primus steps out first and sees the lush landscape of the spring land. He sees the resort near the ocean's edge and in half the summer area and half the spring area. He starts to walk to the resort to get their rooms while the others get their bags and follow him.

The resort is covered in the brightest colors on the color wheel, lots of different types of trees and flower beds. The flower bed and trees are laid out as such that it would mimic the royal gardens, minus the statues. There is a tall mountain in the winter area for the snow and give everypony a chance at a winter wonderland, with sports. The fall looked like the running of the leaves trail with almost all the leaves on the ground. The summer stayed in the mostly in the beach area as everypony wants a dip in the ocean at summertime. The spring hosted a bunch of blooming flowers and animals that went about their day. If they called this a magical retreat, they're not far off.

Primus and the rest of the group walks through the walkway for the main entrance that looks like a private mansion entrance than a public place. The others took their time and look around, taking in all the sights and smells of the resort. Pushing open the door of the ten story building made them take in the five style interior. Primus looks to a bellhop that is also a receptionist. The slivery mane and tail, with a light blue coat of fur, sporting a blue horn as well.

"Greetings and welcome to the Four Seasons. I assume that you have a reservation." The tinkling voice said, with a bit of roughness.

Twilight kept walking until her eyes landed on the receptionist. "Trixie?" She said bewildered.

Trixie eyes traveled downward until she looks at Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle. I didn't know that you would be here." Her voice carried longing.

Twilight tried to wrap her brain around this. "What are you doing here?"

Trixie sighs. "After I left Ponyville I went to find work and luckily this place decided to take me in." Her eyes went to Twilight's. "I'm just glad to see a familiar face again." Trixie smiles slightly.

Twilight smiles back the same way. "Good to see you too."

Trixie holds the smile and turns back to Primus. "I assume that everything is under your name?" Primus nods and gives his name. Trixie looks through the books and finds the whole party at the bottom. "Taking a large group, I see." She pulls out some keys with her purple magic. "If you follow me."

Everypony follows her as she walks up the stairs to their rooms, located on the eight floor. When they come in the hall they are greeted by a cleaning mare and stallion bellhop. Trixie waves back and comes up to their rooms at the end of the hall.

Turing to the large group she said, "These are your rooms. Take your pick on which ever you except for this key." She hold up a key meant for the door at the end of the hall. "This is for Primus."

Everypony starts to take a key and go to their rooms to unpack. Twilight take her key, her magic aura touching Trixie's a bit, sending a shiver down her spine. She looks to Trixie who has a sincere smile. Twilight surprises her with a hug that caught her breath. "I happy that we're friends Trixie."

Trixie tears welled up and came cascading down her face. She is always happy when she held by a true friend. She hugs Twilight back and nuzzles into her neck. "Me too."

Twilight reluctantly lets go and walks to her room door. She takes one last look at Trixie. "Maybe we can hang out later?"

Trixie nods her head. "It's a date."

With that, Twilight walks inside with Spike following close behind. The door finally closed Trixie sighs heavily and looks down at her hooves. "If only you knew Twilight." Trixie walks off back to the front desk and prepares for more guests.

* * *

The snow covered ground stayed still as more snow covered it. The snowflakes of the sky meet the ground as the everlasting snowfall continued. A little ball of snow came rolling down as a rumble came on and it only got stronger. Then a solid piece of wood went flying past, sending the snow in a wake of waves. Loud yelps and whoops came from the pieces of wood as they flew past, making snow tumble behind them.

Preforming a flip, Rainbow lands perfectly and kept sliding down after a jump. Her rainbow style board kept the speed going with aerodynamics in its making. Primus comes up behind and performs a triple flip. He held a holding pose in the air and then came crashing down on the path. He looks to Rainbow as they sip past tress and rocks jutting out of the ground.

Down at the base of the mountain everypony that came with Primus sat in waiting for the two competitors return, cheering for whoever they want. Trixie sat at a table, chatting with Twilight about recent outcomes…with the most noticeable ones.

"I still can't believe that you became a princess." Trixie said to her bewildered. "I mean I read the newspaper, but I just passed it off as a joke."

Twilight giggled, sending her bell-like noise outward. "You should see the tabloids that I have." She brings a few from her bag that she set right beside her. "Who is the Princess Twilight lucky stallion? Will she bring even more peace than Celestia and Luna? Come on."

Trixie grabs a magazine from the pile. She ticks her mouth at the animosity of Twilight's image. "They never get the real thing right." She shows the picture to Twilight. "Your coat is not this shade of purple. The horn is blunt, not sharp. And your mane has two tones, not one." Trixie said as she points to every wrong part of the image. She looks at the image a little closer and recoils back. "Even your wing feathers don't match each other."

Twilight raises an eyebrow at Trixie's showing. "You know that much about me?"

Trixie grew red as a tomato when she realizes her mistake. "I uhh…I mean…" She sighs and slams her head down on the table, not even bothering to look at Twilight. "You probably think that I'm some kind of stalker now, don't you?"

Twilight brings a hoof up to hide some of her blush. "Not really. It's just the only other pony out there that appreciates me this much is Spike."

Trixie brings her head up a little. "The little dragon that I accidently turn into a basketball?" Twilight nods. "Sorry about that."

Twilight shakes her head and wave a hoof at her. "Think nothing of it Trixie."

Unbeknownst to them, Spike watches the conversation from afar. His jealously grew as the has-been magician is talking to his lover. Celestia sees the way Spike is looking at them as and decides to intervene before things got hot. She walks up to Spike and places a hoof on his shoulder, making him turn his head at her. The sun goddess stares at Spike with her famous stare down, making Spike get a little scared.

His jealously now ebbing away he can now think clearly. He sighs and look to the two mares again. "I just worry about Twilight."

Celestia nods slightly as she still worry for her student. "I know you do. Yet, the relationship with another is a hard one. You can either lose them to somepony else or gain another."

Spike did a double take. "What did you say?"

Celestia looks down at Spike sorrowfully. "I'm sure that she won't forget you. Now let them enjoy their reunion."

"I know that I had to stay away for a bit until called upon."

Celestia lets out a un-princess-like yelp as Spike also jumps into the air a bit. They look behind them to see Primus leaning against his board. "I should find a way to make you make that noise again Celestia." He chuckles a bit and leans his head to where Twilight and Trixie sat. "Looks like Trixie is back and I bet a thousand bits that Twilight falls for her, while still falling for Spike here."

Celestia looks up to the mountain to see another Primus and Rainbow still coming down. Then looks to the one in front of her. "How did you…?" She points with her hoof to the mountain side.

Primus chuckles deeply as he chose his words. "I wanted to have some fun, but so did Amy."

Both Celestia and Spike look at each other than back at Primus. "Who's Amy?" They both ask.

"Oh." He pulls the cloak he was wearing and shows his back. The large blood ward on it shining brightly. "Amy is the dragon that appeared at the fair. She wants to get out from time to time so I let her take the form of me."

They all look up to Amy as she or rather he did a triple barrel roll and with a few flaps of the wings, doing a few backflips at the same time, outperforming Rainbow with her wing special, which was a upside down flight. Then looks down to the real Primus who is looking up at the competition himself. "She always was competitive." He said admirably.

Celestia grows suspicious. "You say it like you like her."

Primus sighs and brings his head down. "I do. She is very close to me."

Celestia starts to walk closer to him, making crunching noise in the snow. "How close?"

Primus looks at her with a forlorn expression. "Mate close."

Celestia steps back in shock at what he said. "What?" She whispered.

Primus turns around and starts walking to hot springs area. "I'm sorry." He also whispered.

Celestia keeps watching as he walks off. It wasn't until she feels a tap on her side. She looks around to see Spike standing there with a clawed hand on her side. "Go."

Celestia gains a confused expression. "What?"

Spike's face hardened. "Follow him. He needs you right now."

Celestia looks to the path where Primus went then back to Spike. "How did you become so knowledgeable in love affairs?"

Spike smirks. "Be in a knowledgeable one."

Celestia laughs silently and walks to where Primus went. Spike smirk turns into a smile and looks to where Twilight and Trixie sat only to find them standing in front of him. He blushes, making his purple cheeks go red, and fiddles with his claws.

"Hey." He said to them shyly.

Twilight looks concerned as she only seen Spike act like this when he is in trouble. "What's wrong?"

Spike keeps fiddling with his claws, trying to calm himself. "Nothing is wrong, Twilight."

Twilight makes a fake smile at him to help him through. "Well, we're going to the hot springs. Want to come with us?"

Spike grew a sincere smile on his face. "Sure."

* * *

_Camping spot at the spring area_

The fire cackled loudly as marshmallows burn over it. Sticks holding the marshmallows held by the ponies themselves, shake slightly due to the breeze blowing past them. The ponies sat on log placed around the camp fire like statues as they waited for their food to be ready.

Primus brings his marshmallow up to his muzzle and he blows on it gently. When the remaining fire went out he took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing it whole. The burns on his tongue didn't bother him in the least so he enjoys it well. He looks to the other ponies in the group. The noticeable one is Trixie, who has a boss thinking that she might need relaxation of her own from seeing three princesses at once, holding her marshmallow a bit too close.

She pulls her marshmallow back and realizes that it is on fire. Panicky blowing on the marshmallow after a yelp made it a futile attempt. She finally gets it out only to see that hers is brunt beyond saving. She throws the stick into the fire with the brunt marshmallow making the fire cackle even more. She sighs and leans against Twilight who is sitting right beside her. "There goes my food for the night." She said wistfully. Twilight hoofs over her stick and gives it to Trixie. Trixie smiles and takes the marshmallow with her magic, eating it.

Primus smiles to everypony as they enjoy their first night at the Four Season. Even Pinkie who had a like ten marshmallows on her stick. "How about a campfire story?"

Everypony sets their attention on Primus, wanting to hear a story. Primus runs his brain and tries to find the best story. He then gasp as he finds the best one.

"Okay here's one I know." Everypony starts to pay attention to Primus. "A long time ago there used to be a stallion."

"Used to be?" Trixie asks.

Primus nods. "Yes, and don't interrupt me again until after the story. Now, there used a stallion who was a very good merchant. Thing is through he was running low on a mineral that can only be found a specific cave in the Everfree Forest. So he left his cart neat the edge and went to the cave. As he walks through the forest he starts to hear whispers, saying 'Make me…' The whisper end there, but the stallion can hear something near the end. He didn't think of it much, but he continued on. He reaches the cave and feels the cold air blowing into him. He walks in and hears the same whisper in the forest, but louder."

"He finally reaches halfway through the cave only to find a strange sticky substance on the ground. He looks around and sees the stuff all over the cave. He pulls at his legs to get out of the stuff and went onward. He then comes onto a large cavern covered in the stuff. A strong smell of decay hit him as bigger and bigger messes is in the cavern. He soon hits something hard and looks down. He sees the body of another pony. The flesh torn off in places with two large scythe like appendages on its back. Its forelegs shrunk in to its stomach. Its coat turn all fleshy and mottled. The head leaned off to the side to make room for another that was more torn up and even fleshier, it was even so fleshy that the bones were showing."

"Disgusted by it the deformed body he doesn't look at it again and continues on, deeper in the cave. He then sees a light shining down into the middle of the cavern. At the floor of the cavern in the light he sees another deformed body lying on its knees, looking away from him. The body was breathing telling him that it's alive. He becomes intrigued and walks closer."

"Soon he's assaulted by a massive headache and an even louder whisper. The whisper kept saying, 'Make us…' Yet it still didn't finish. The stallion holds his head from the increasing pain. Then looks to the body in front him. The body's breathing huffs and brings its head up. Then slowly turns to him. It started to whisper, "Make us…" It then gets up on its hind legs and starts to walk zombie like to him."

Everypony at this point starts to shiver and hug each other. "The stallion couldn't do anything as his head still hurts." Everypony suddenly grabs their heads as though they are in pain. "The zombie got closer and closer. One word went through his head as it did so. 'Necromorph.' That one word kept ringing in his head. The necromorph got closer and closer with every squish of its steps. The stallion hears heavy breathing behind him. A little too close."

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around!" Pinkie panicky yell.

Primus's face grew evil. "Oh but he did. Turning around he came face to face with another necromorph."

Spike feels a tap on his shoulder, something sharp. He turns his head slowly as Primus continues.

Primus leans in closer. "Do you know what they said?"

Everypony shakes their heads. Primus laughs deeply and continues. "They said…"

'Pause for dramatic effect.'

Spike sees a large blade as he turns, heavy breathing on his neck. "MAKE US WHOLE!"

Everypony screams as Spike screams out at a louder volume. Turning around he was greeted with a giant necromorph, with light shining from its eyes and mouth. "MAKE US WHOLE!"

Everypony screams again as they see a real necromorph behind them then suddenly the screams die down as the laughter filled the air. Primus is laughing and the necromorph is shaking with chuckles coming from it. Primus then looks at the whole group there. "Anypony notice that Luna is missing?"

They all look around and find no sign of her there. Then their eyes slowly turn to the necromorph who has a dark blue magical aura on the top half of its body. The top half comes off to reveal Luna wearing a costume. She smiles and laughs openly. "This is…the best prank…ever!" She tried to say between laughs.

Spike brings a hand to his mouth to cover his giggles as he felt laugh about to come out. He then lets himself go and laughs out loud with everypony else following. Primus laughs along with them and doubles over in laughter.

* * *

_On top of the mountain_

Watching the camping group on the ground may send happiness into others, but not Umbra. For one, he can't feel it at all. Watching them isn't at all fun for him. Looking behind him he sees the bladed pony munching on a snow berry bush. The sight send a rumble into his stomach at the thought of food like the bladed pony is eating.

He throw those away as he needs to focus on his own thoughts. He needs to figure out the next phase in his plan, one that could maybe end it all. The bladed pony comes up beside him and looks down at the group. It sighs heavily and lays down in the snow. The bladed pony warps itself in its own tail to keep itself warm. It shivers for a moment and then falls asleep.

Umbra turns his head back to the group and sees them packing up and leaving. He sighs and lays himself down next to the pony. Trying to get warm. In the end he feels a different kind of warmth himself, one from inside him that burns with desire.

* * *

**Well that's that. Now it's on to the next one.**

**I was actually planning on this being a one chapter for the whole vacation but it ended up being a two or three chapter arc. I haven't decided much on it.**

**Even then the summaries I've seen for season 4 is surprising in itself. So now I have to fix this story to fit the summary**

**Now next time you may find out what exactly what Umbra wants and doing there. And what Primus may do to his mates.**

**Read and review.**


	11. Settling Down

**A/N: Here's the next chapter in the vacation arc. Now let's enjoy the fun filled action of a vacation…well as much a vacation with Primus can get.**

**By the way, sorry about the long delay. I have been working with someone else on one of the stories on my profile and I have to lean attention from this to that. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Primus opens his eyes to the darkness of his resort room. He looks around and sees the shining light of the moon passing through the window and into the room, lighting up the places it makes contact, specifically Nightmare who is sleeping in the path. He shifts a little and feels a weight on his side. Looking down he can see Celestia cuddled into his right side, moving slightly and moaning ever so much with each movement. He sighs and looks up again.

He decided to let Celestia sleep with him since she is the most fragile of the group. Nightmare is already a harden mare. Going through a short war with Celestia and highly advance in magic arts. Chrysalis has already been through too much for her kind. Being rejected and left to fend for herself, is tough on the mare, even if she is a Changeling, this shouldn't happen to anypony.

Now Celestia is a special case as she hasn't been out much and only seen trouble through reports and ponies that come with requests. And because of this she is the most hardest to fix…so to speak, after all the things she has been through isn't enough as she needs to experience it not just by talking. She needs to be outside and see things herself.

Primus quickly moves out of Celestia's binding hooves and replaces his spot with a pillow. Celestia didn't notice as she snuggled into pillow thinking that she thinks is Primus. Primus breathes out a silent sigh of relief as she didn't wake up and heads to the bathroom.

Celestia is having the time of her life in her dream. She is with Primus in the Canterlot Gardens, just them and no pony else. This is one of the times of her life that she likes. Just being with the one she loves the most. She looks to her side to see Primus looking softly at her. He leans in for a kiss and so does she, but when they connect, Celestia feels something softer than his rough lips. She pulls away and sees a pillow the size of Primus.

"What the…" She asks herself bewildered.

The pillow moves by itself and walks off…or hops off, as it has no legs. Celestia stares after it as it hops off. "Hey, wait!" She yells.

The world around her starts to go black as the pillow keeps hopping. The blackness consumes the land and forms the final land around her. The land she stands atop on is finally taken and so she falls into the darkness. She starts to yell in fear as she falls, unable to open her wings to fly. Even then, where would she go?

She gasp as she wakes up, her mane and tail in a mess, as strains of her magical hair in places everywhere on the bed. Celestia looks around in her bed and finds a pillow in the place where Primus is. Her hoof went to her face as she realizes what happened to her dream now. Primus must have switch himself out with a pillow. Celestia brings the hoof down and looks at the pillow again. Seeing the wet spot of where she kissed is still there, making her blush bright red.

She turns around in bed to find Chrysalis and Nightmare standing over her. They both have wide grins as the prospect of blackmail is becoming more potent. Celestia frowns upon their ideas. Then just sighs and looks out the window.

"Where's Primus?" Celestia asks them.

Chrysalis shrugs. "We don't know. For some reason, he left, but not before telling us to have fun." She left after she finish, not giving the others a chance to speak.

Nightmare turns back to Celestia with a warm smile. "I think we should heed his words, you know. This is a fun place and we should have fun." Nightmare gives Celestia a hug as she nuzzles her. "Try to do that. This chance in a lifetime that you are here without work hanging over your head. Live in the moment." She said tenderly as a mother to a foal. Nightmare lets go and walks off through the door, closing it behind her. Leaving Celestia in her own thoughts.

* * *

_Spring Area_

Nightmare starts her walk through the park area of the spring area. The colorful gardens lit the place up with different blends and made it seem as though that all of the colors discovered are here and want you near them. Gardeners are tending as their job demands, sometimes needing to run from place to place to save their plants.

Couples and wondering ponies are seen walking from one part of the garden to the next as they sniff and look at the flowers in wonder. Nightmare starts to walk further into the gardens when she hears some sniffling that sounds like crying. She peeks around the corner of some bushes and sees a young foal on a bench that is a little grown up because of no diaper, but still young. The young foal has tears running down its face and shaking, indicating that it has been crying for a while.

Nightmare stares at the foal for a bit before getting closer. The foal looks up and see a dark pony with a long dark mane and tail waving behind her. The foal immediately stops tearing up. Nightmare gets stops right in front of the bench and gets a closer look at the foal. Its baby green eyes, a yellow cream color, and brown mane and tail, with a unicorn's horn to tell the type.

'Who leaves a foal by itself?' She asks herself. 'Even I'm not that evil.'

The foal then realizes that this new pony will leave like all the rest and starts to do the only thing at this point, cry. Nightmare recoils back and looks around for the parents as the crying echoes around the garden. Seeing no pony else in the gardens she then tries to quiet the little pony.

"Shh…shh…it's okay. Nightmare's here." She shushed and tries to speak low and quietly as to not scare the young foal into even more terror.

The young foal stops crying, but still tears up from not having anypony around. Nightmare looks around and sees Primus walking her way. "Primus!"

Primus looks up from his thoughts and sees Nightmare with a young foal. He raises an eyebrow at the picture in front of him. He walks up next to Nightmare as the green eyes looks at him.

Nightmare looks at the foal just in case it starts to cry again. "I just found this foal here Primus. I assure you that I did not take him. I looked around, but can't find the parents. Can you help?" She looks beside her and finds him missing from sight. She looks around the garden to find him gone. Nightmare groans out loud at what he does. 'I can't believe that he left me with a foal.' She thinks about what she thought. 'Maybe not like the usual way that others think of.'

The foal, seeing the new black pony gone, starts to tear up even, almost ready to cry. Nightmare looks at the foal in worry. Then runs her brain on what to do to calm the foal down. She then gasp as a thought came to mind.

The young foal closes his eyes as he readies himself to cry until a last look at the pony in front of him caught his attention.

Nightmare lifted her wing from her face. "Peekaboo." She said playfully.

The foal tips his tear stain head to side. Nightmare then lowers her wing over her face again and brings it up as quickly as she brought it down. "Peekaboo." She said playfully again.

The foal lets a smile come onto his little muzzle as the mare in front pays attention to him. Nightmare does the same motion, except this time brings the wing up slowly and only halfway. "Peek…a…boo." She said slowly as her wing speed. The young foal laughs and claps his forelegs together.

Nightmare laughs as well. "You like that, huh?" She said with a few small laughs in her voice. "Here, you try." She brings her wing tips in front of the foal.

The foal happily take the wings in front of him and covers his face. He then brings it down with a tug. "GAH." The foal said happily. He covers his face again and brings it down. "GAH." The foal then laughs with mirth as he continues to play with her wings.

Nightmare giggles at the sight of the young foal playing and laughing. She then reaches for the young foal and lifts him up. The foal squeals happily as he feels himself being lifted off the ground. Nightmare folds her wings back to herself again and places the young foal on her back. The foal claps his hooves together and grabs one of her wings. Nightmare looks on in question, but then smiles as the foal starts to suck the overly large wing.

'He's just soooooooooooooo cute!' She yells in her head.

Who can't resist the sight and squeal at the sight of this?

* * *

Primus watches from around the corner of the building as he watches Nightmare playing with the foal. He smiles and walks off before bumping into Celestia who has just come out of the resort. Primus shakes himself off and looks at one of his marefriends.

Celestia looks around the corner of where Primus was looking at and sees Nightmare playing with a young foal. She raises her eyebrows to the rare sight of the queen of the night playing with somepony so innocent. She pulls her head back and then feels legs wrap around, pinning her wings.

"The reason?" Celestia asks just staying still.

Primus chuckles deeply, sending tremors to Celestia. "Because all of you are more important to me than anything. Nightmare did ask for my help, but she needed to figure out that she already has the knowledge. All I did was give her a little push for to find it."

Celestia sighs and places her hooves on his legs in front of her. "Do you know how much I worry about you?" She asks softly to the point of not hearing it.

Primus nods and nuzzles her head, mixing his white mane with her colorful one. "You worry too much because of what I do and my history. You have been through too much ponies because of your immortality and with that, too much sights and sounds of ponies dying." At this point Celestia starts to tear up. "Let me tell you thing Celestia, I will not die ever and I finish the job easily and swiftly. Now you have to accept that I'm with others and you have to tolerate them. They may have been our enemies in the past, but times change. Discord, for example, changed for the better. Can't you see what's going on in front of you? You are not losing me at all…" He hugs her tighter. "…you are gaining even more of my love, just with others getting the same affection."

Celestia chokes back a sob as he finished. 'He is right. I need to accept that times change and nothing stays the same. I have to tolerate the others in the group and, heck, I even brought in Chrysalis, starting this whole thing. Maybe I'm overthinking that I'll lose him.' She turns her head to see Primus still nuzzling the side of head. 'Yeah, I'm overthinking things. Damn bureaucrats.' She always did hate those meetings. They had a way of messing with her mind.

Primus lets go, but grimaces in pain as his long mane is still mixed up with Celestia's. They both laugh embarrassed that they look like they just rutted in the bushes nearby. Primus tries to untangle the mess of the manes by hoof, but it ended up getting worse.

"Let me try." Celestia came in to help, but Primus kept working. Meaning that the tangle kept going strong.

"Ow…I think this is worse." Primus declared.

"Agreed." Celestia then lights up their manes with a magical aura in a straight forward effort to clean this mess up.

"Are we interrupting?" A voice asks from just a few feet away from them. They turn their heads to see Strings and Applejack standing before them. Primus and Celestia blushes even more as they said, "Maybe we should leave them to their alone time together." Stings tells Applejack.

Applejack nods. "Yep, I think these two need to get a room first."

Primus and Celestia could only blush as much as they could at that point.

* * *

_Living room of the resort_

Primus sighs heavily and runs his a hoof through his mane. They were able to get it untangled, but not without leaving with a heavy blush that it made others wonder how they are not passing out. He places his hoof down and looks at the two ponies across from him on another couch.

"So, what's this about?" Primus asks.

Strings and Applejack look at each other for a bit before looking back at him. "We're ready for the performance. All we need is for you to gather everypony to the auditorium and we're all set." Strings told him.

Primus nods and gets up to get them all in where they want them.

"Remember that this is a surprise." Strings warn.

Primus nods a second time, not breaking his stride.

* * *

_Fall Park_

Primus has just finished telling everypony except Chrysalis. Now he's on his way over to meet her after getting information from the others. Walking through the park of the fall area made him alive. When he goes through a bit of cold he always feel energized and ready to do anything. Looking through the brown and red leaves as they fall, he spies Chrysalis facing away from him, staring at something.

"Chrysalis!" Primus calls out.

Chrysalis made no acknowledgment and by that result, Primus gets closer. Yet, as he got closer he sees Chrysalis wearing a dress. The light green colors of the dress flew through the wind as she just stood there. If Primus didn't know any better than this dress might be a wedding dress and it was happing right now. Once he got close enough Chrysalis turns her head to look at him with the sweetest smile he has seen on her.

"Hello there Primus." For a minute Primus could have sworn that Chrysalis's voice just changed to one without an echo in it.

Primus shakes his head to concentrate. "Hi, Chrysalis." His voice trying to hold on to his usual tone.

Chrysalis's chuckles sends a ring through the air. "You like?" She ruffles the dress with her hoof, holding some of the fabric in place from the wind.

Primus couldn't tear his eyes away, but he at least kept a poker face. "I just came to tell you that you are needed in the auditorium along with the rest." He turns and walks away as soon as he finished.

Chrysalis brings her head down as the dress didn't impress him. "Oh, and yes, I like it very much." Maybe he did as she brings her head back up.

* * *

_Auditorium_

Vinyl places some records onto her DJ system as Strings tunes his guitar for the big debut of another style of music. To be honest, Strings likes all of types of music that didn't include heavy rap and just too religious. Winding the string tighter he plucks it once before it snaps, hitting him across the face.

"CRAP!" He yells out, getting the attention of Vinyl.

Vinyl drops what she is doing and walks over to him. Turing his head she sees a cut that is fine and shallow on his cheek. She sighs and walks back to her DJ system to grab the first aid box on one of the shelves while Strings pokes the cut slightly, making him wince. Vinyl shakes her head as she walks back to him holding the box by the handle in her mouth.

Applejack comes onto the stage with a suitcase on her back and sees Vinyl nursing Strings. "What happened?"

Strings hisses as the alcohol burns his wound. "Guitar string happened." String answered.

Vinyl dabs some cotton to clean out some of the runny blood and finds some of the skin sticking out. "Hold still. I have to take out some skin." She told him as she lifts her glasses up to see better and grabs some tweezers from the box.

Strings grumbles and does as he's told. He then feels cold metal on his cheek as Vinyl plucks some of the busted skin off of him, otherwise it won't heal properly. Applejack walks over and places the suitcase right beside them. She watches as Vinyl finishes taking the skin off and then dabs the wound again. Then she grabs a bandage from the box and takes it apart with her magic as she places it on him.

Strings taps the bandage to insure that it stays on and he doesn't feel any pain if somepony touches there. Vinyl packs up the supplies and walks back to her station.

Applejack opens the suitcase before turning to Strings. "Where would I be?"

Strings looks at her and the suitcase, containing on top of what is inside, from what he can see, a butler outfit. "You would be in the middle with me on the right side and Vinyl on the left." He told her as he pointed to each position.

Applejack nods and quickly puts on the butler outfit containing only an undershirt and overcoat with a red bowtie. She then grabs the violin in the case and the bow. She places the instrument and bow on the floor where she is supposed to be and then goes back where the case is and grabs and throws it backstage. Strings and Vinyl jump as the crash sounded throughout the room. They look over to Applejack who is grinning broadly.

They shake their heads to her antics and then hears talking and hoof steps outside the door. Vinyl quickly hits the light switch and takes out every light in the room. Ponies from Primus's group and others who have heard about the performance walk in the room. The chatter quiets down as they take in the sight of the dark room.

Everypony soon is inside the dark room and the chatter stops. A spotlight soon comes onto the middle stage, lighting up Applejack on her hind legs holding the violin, ready to play, her eyes closed and possibly looking at the notes in her head. Applejack starts to play at a fast tempo that actually sounded like an electric guitar is playing. After a few seconds the lights on both Strings and Vinyl lit up as they started to play too.

**(Music by Manic Drive)**

_Strings_

_**Harmony of Strings and Vinyl**_

_Take a ride put the engine in overdrive  
On the road cruising down the highway 65  
Crank the guitars to max and once we arrive  
Hold on as we bring this stage to life  
_

Strings plays heavily by doing hard plucking with a heavy beat from Vinyl, almost covering up the sound of Applejack's violin. Then as they hit the chorus, Applejack starts playing louder with Strings and Vinyl following.

_Take the words, take the music, take the melody  
Take the beat, but no one takes the soul out of me  
Take the words, take the music, take the melody  
Take the beat, but no one takes the soul out of me  
__**I lose control it's a riot, turn up the music higher**__  
Take the words, take the music, take the melody  
Take the beat, but no one takes the soul out of me  
_

Applejack pauses in her playing as the other two continue.

_Step aside cause tonight we're going to feel alive  
With the drums and bass pumping by my side  
Take all the rock and roll, there's one thing I can't hide  
So witness as we move this nationwide_

_**(Okay you can stop playing if you want or continue to enjoy.)**_

* * *

Primus closes the door behind him as the crowd enjoys the music. For now, all he wants to do is relax and that can't happen with very loud music. He was about to walk down the hallway when he sees Nightmare coming his way with the young foal.

The young foal was beaming as big as he could when he sees the black stallion. He claps his hoofs together, making both adult ponies smile at his foalish nature. Nightmare comes to a stop before Primus, showing the foal to him. Primus smiles and picks him up, careful not to apply too much pressure.

"You have been good young one?" Primus asks the little one.

The foal just nods and "Gah," as sweetly as he could, making the others happy from the sight.

Primus sets the foal on his back and walks off with Nightmare following, leaving behind the music crowd. When they get outside again they decide to head for the spring area. The orange sky getting darker as the sun starts to set. At least Celestia hasn't forgotten to set the sun for the moon. Walking through the moisture fill grass brings the feeling of wetness to the two as they walk along the field.

They finally find a picnic ground and settle there. Laying down on the grass, Nightmare carefully moves to allow the least amount of water to touch her. Primus sets the young foal on the grass, making him wonder at the wet ground. He lightly touches to the ground and brings it to his eyes to see what the wetness is and realizes that it is water. He then slams his hoof down again, sending water droplets everywhere. Primus chuckles as the foal plays with the normal day to day grass.

"We need to give him a temporary name. You know that right?" Nightmare spoke up.

Primus lays down right next to her as the foal starts to get up and crawl around while hopping onto the grass. "You're right, but what if the parents come back?" He wondered.

Nightmare looks to the train station, hoping that the parents would come rushing out of the station building. "Then they have to pay for the crime of foal abandonment. No parent should do this, especially this long. If they came back, we would see some of the staff looking for the foal too."

Primus looks to the station also, feeling the young one crawling across his back now. "I still wonder, who goes on a vacation, but forgets to get their foal and not their suitcases?"

Nightmare turns her attention to the foal. "Maybe some parents that don't deserve to be a parent."

The young foal now slips and slides down Primus's side, making him cheer happily. Primus lifts the young one and brings him in front of them. "So…what to call you?" The foal tips his head cutely to the side.

Nightmare humms and brings a hoof to her chin. "How about…"

"Lucky One."

Primus and Nightmare turn around to see Fluttershy.

Primus then thinks about the name. "That actually works." He then turns to the foal. "What do you think? What do think about your name being Lucky One?" The foal smiles and claps his hooves together. Everypony smiles as the young foal, now named Lucky One, accepted his name. "Great, from this day forward, your name will be Lucky One."

Primus turns back Fluttershy. "What made you think of the name?"

Fluttershy flutters over and picks up and holds Lucky in her hooves. "Because he was lucky to find some ponies that care about him. Isn't that right little one?" She said softly while nuzzling Lucky's nose. Lucky laughs and grabs onto Fluttershy's long pink mane.

Primus and Nightmare smiles as Lucky plays with Fluttershy. "Why are you here?" Primus asks.

Fluttershy turns her attention away from the not so hidden foal in her mane. "Because the music was getting a bit loud and I did see Nightmare with a foal. My only thought was that she found him and wasn't her mother." Lucky yawns and starts to fall asleep from his time spent playing. "Looks like its Lucky's nap."

Nightmare reaches out with her hooves as Fluttershy gives Lucky to her. "I'll get him to bed. He's had a tiring day."

Fluttershy and Primus both nod as Nightmare gets up and walks away to their room, leaving them in the grassy field. Primus then gets up and starts to head to the building too. "You coming?" He asks the timid pegasus.

Fluttershy gasp lightly as she was lost in her thoughts. "Sure, it is getting dark after all." She remarks as she looks to the night and starry filled sky. She then follows close behind him as the day starts to end.

* * *

Primus started to drift off in his room with Nightmare on a separate bed with Lucky sleeping near her. He hears the door open and chatter fill the room as Celestia and Chrysalis come in. The both of them were talking very loudly, almost too loud. Primus shushes them, making them quiet down and turn their attention to him. He points to Nightmare with Lucky, still sleeping soundly.

They both have realization come onto their faces as they see the sleeping ponies. They nod to show their understanding and head for their beds. This time Chrysalis ends up sleeping Primus and Celestia takes over another bed. They all close their eyes as sleep overtake them.

A little while Primus opens his eyes as he hears hoof steps in the hall. Carefully getting out of bed he walks over to the door and opens it slowly. Looking outside he can see the back of a maintenance pony cleaning the floor. Primus looks at him for a bit more before closing the door and heading back to bed.

Outside the maintenance pony removes his cap and stops what he is doing as he hears a door close. He then turns around and smiles wickedly to last door in the hall. He opens a maintenance door right beside him to let out his pet.

"You know what to do." Umbra told his pet.

The pony pet nods and walks over to one of the doors. Opening it, it can see a large dark blue pony in one bed with a purple pony and dragon in another. Walking over quietly as ever to the dark blue pony it takes the crown atop its head and slips away.

Coming out it slips through another door which held a pink pony snoring very loudly with giggles each time. The pet pony concluded that this must be the most annoying pony ever in the history of time. It takes a large bag from right beside the pink pony's bed and takes off with it. Closing the door behind it, the sound wakes up the pink pony.

"Wha…huh." Pinkie looks around before not seeing that she is wearing a blindfold. She shrugs and then goes back to sleep.

Walking out the pet pony stops before Umbra. Taking the items from Amelia he smiles subtly. "Perfect." He said as he looks over the black crown and large bag filled with who knows what. "It's almost time to end it." He looks back to Primus's room. "Still have to be in Canterlot though." Then to Amelia. "Let's eat." He told her as he starts to walk off with Amelia following, but not before she takes a quick peek through his door when Umbra wasn't looking.

Looking inside she can see Primus sleeping soundly on the bed with the Changeling. Amelia almost closed the door, but then sees a small bag near the door with the name 'Amelia' scribbled on it. Taking the bag she stuffs it in the satchels that Umbra thought she needed.

* * *

**And that's another. Now the next one will be a bit more action as a fair is coming to the resort. This is one of those carnival fairs that come in, but don't worry I'm not placing a circus event from the big top in. Too much animal trouble.**

**Read and Review and see ya next time.**


End file.
